A love that lasts through the ages
by ThePrincessofBlackHearts
Summary: When the Egyptian Ladybug and Chat Noir are both killed during battle,their souls are stored in their miraculous. Many generations later they awake in modern Paris but with no memory of each other. The current Ladybug and Chat Noir decide to help their predecessors by helping them adjust and helping them find each other,they soon find they have more in common than their miraculous.
1. Chapter 1:Before the end

Ladybug was not having a good day. She was probably having the worst day of her life. She had managed to sneak away from the palace, away from her sister, Queen Cleopatra's watching eye, and into the desert chasing the akuma. But this akuma was different, it was strong. And of course it was. The poor soul that had been akumatised was that of a maid in the palace who had been fired by the head of the servants for poor service. She had been so distraught that the pain and hatred in her heart was tantalizing for an akuma. She rested for a second, sitting on the top of the sphinx's' nose.  
"Fancy seeing you here my lady." A man's voice whispered in her ear and she jumped, she turned around to see her partner Black Cat leaning against the statue, he grinned at her. Though she'd never admit it seeing him was a relief and did make her feel a lot better.

"Well hello kitten. Where have you been?"

"Oh, here, there, everywhere." He replied nonchalantly

"How interesting, but the akumas over there"

He sprang down to crouch beside her, when he looked at it she could see the hairs on his skin stand up.

"We should be very careful with this one my lady, there's something different about it" he said cautiously rubbing the back of his neck.

Ladybug smiled at him and winked

"My kitten are you scared? Come on, I have places to get back to!"

And she threw her yo-yo and swung away. Black Cat watched her for a moment then extended his staff to quickly leap after her. Later on Ladybug would find herself wishing that she had listened to her partner and had taken more care. The battle with the akuma was long and hard, by the end of it Ladybugs yo-yo was broken, her outfit in tatters and she had a huge scratch covering the side of her face making her eye bleed. Black Cat wasn't in any better shape, he was bruised all over, his staff was useless and he was sure that several bones were broken. The akuma, who was calling herself Apophisa after the snake of chaos, was laughing.

"Hahahahahhaha! I am the greatest! I have brought the two miraculous champions to their knees. Now I shall take your miraculouses and with them have the power of the gods!"

"No…no you won't. The others…the others will stop you…" Ladybug gasped out the words as she was pulling herself up onto her legs,

"Who will stop me?"

"The others. Our friends. There are more of us, didn't you know that? Volpina, Queen Bee, Jade Turtle, Papillion and Blue Peacock. There will always be more of us. Always someone to stop you!"  
Apophisa looked at Ladybug with anger,

"You annoy me. And so now, I'll squash you like the tiny bug that you are!"

She lifted her arm and sent a ray of red light shaped like a snake at Ladybug. Black Cat only had enough strength to lift his head up to see Ladybug lying very, very still, a huge gaping wound where her heart was supposed to be. Black Cats eyes widened and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Despite his grave injuries he dragged himself over to her and took her in his arms. Her eyes were closed but her body was still warm.

"Ladybug, please Ladybug wake up. There's an akuma that we need to defeat. Please my lady, don't leave me…" and with that the great warrior in both his miraculous and civilian form began to shake as he feared the worst had happened

"Cat?" a small voice whispered.

"My lady? You're okay…" but this joyous thought went away as he saw her eyes were glazed over.

"Cat where are you? I can't see you?" her voice was panicked.

"I'm here. I'm right here" he said soothingly and he took her hand,

"Cat. I don't want to… I don't want to die…. I can't there's so much I want to say and do! Cat… I don't want to…leave…you…" and she trailed off.

"You don't have to, you don't have to! Stay! Stay please!" he was begging now but her body went limp and her head rolled back. And Black Cat began to sob.

"This is hilarious! I can't believe what I'm seeing! I killed Ladybug and now the great Black Cat, warrior of the gods is crying on his knees holding his broken lady? This is more than I could have hoped for. And I can't blame you! All this time you said you'd protect her no matter what and in the end you couldn't to a thing!"

Black Cat had gone very still, he laid ladybug very carefully on the ground and turned around to face Apophisa. When she looked into his eyes she took a step back in alarm. He was livid, you could see it in his eyes.

"Ying and Yang. Light and dark, purity and depravity. Creation and destruction. These are what the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses were made for. My lady's miraculous was always used as it released the victim. And my lady made me promise to never ever use my miraculous on a victim. But now because of you my lady isn't here anymore…BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER!"

And he ran towards her and tackled her to the ground. She screamed and kicked and yelled but he held her down.

"This is going to hurt… but to honour my lady you will still be alive but not after the akuma is purged from your body. And who knows how long that's going to take."

"You wouldn't dare! You don't have it in you!"

"Cataclysm"  
He whispered and gently placed one tip of his hand on her head. She was still for a while but then then the screaming started as she was engulfed by the black.  
Black Cat breathed out but then clutched his side in pain, his vision was going fuzzy and there was a ringing in his head. He faintly heard a beep and saw Ladybug covered in a coat of sparkles and a small red kwami float around her gently nudging her trying to get her to wake up, he then heard her crying. He looked away preserving the promise he made to her to keep their identities a secret. He heard his own miraculous go off and Plagg fly out.

"Kid! Kid! Stay with me alright! We'll get you a doctor! Tikki! Tikki! Help, Black Cat is…"

"Don't bother Plagg. Go and pick a new Black Cat. And thank you for giving me a new life where I could do and say what I want." He tried to smile his signature smile but it hurt to do so.  
The ringing in his head was getting louder until the things he was saying were half to Plagg and half to himself.

"Ladybug. I didn't fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe that we are fated to do the things we'd choose anyway. And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any versions of reality. I'd find you and I'd choose you… and I promise I will find you."  
And then he closed his eyes, but felt his body getting lighter and lighter until he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Present Paris

**First meeting**

 **Present day Paris**

"Why thank you Mr Agreste I'm so glad you like my designs. I've won this competition I know nothing about! Thank you! My prize? Marriage to Adrien?!"

"Marinette…"a voice softly called

"Yes I love you too Adrien"

"Marinette?" the voice got louder

"I do!"

"MARINETTE!" The voice suddenly shouted

Marinette woke up with a start, banging her head against the floating kwami that had been trying in vain to wake her up.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry Tikki!"

Marinette took Tikki in her hands and hugged her, but she stopped and held her hands out to look at Tikki properly

"Tikki! You're boiling! Do you have a temperature? Are you sick? Do we need to visit that healer again?"

"No, no it's absolutely fine. It's just that I think after all these centuries the time has finally come."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh… nothing, did you have pleasant dreams?" Tikki asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oh Yes, Adrien being in my dreams is always pleasant."

"That's wonderful Marinette but I was meaning to tell you. It's 8:15 and school starts in 15 minutes"

"WHAT!" Marinette screamed.

Marinette leapt out of bed and charged around her room, combing her hair, brushing her teeth and throwing on the nearest clothes available.

"Au revoir, Maman! Pere!" Marinette shouted as she ran out of the bakery

"Don't you want something to eat?!"

Sabine Dupain-Cheng looked at her daughter in bemusement as she called her back

"No! This'll do!"

Marinette shouted back to her mother whilst grabbing her croissant. Maybe it was just her, Sabine thought, but her daughter had changed over the last few months. But it was probably just her imagination. Just like how she thought her daughter looked distinctly like the heroine of Paris, Ladybug.

Marinette ran at full force to her school and slowed down when she reached the steps to catch her breath, at that exact time the divine god himself stepped out of the black limo that had just pulled up.

"Salut Marinette!" Adrien waved at her with a friendly yet dazzling model smile, and of course Marinette froze as soon as she made eye contact.

"I, uh, Alut Sadrein! Adrien Salut! *sigh* eheheh"

Adrien looked at her in a confused way but still smiled at her and gestured indoors,

"Shall we my…"

Adrien cut off mid-sentence as if he were stopping himself from saying something.

"Um, let's just go in"

 **Seven hours later- Final Lesson**

"Queen Cleopatra had a sister whose name was is Arinsoe .There is very little known about her except that in 41 b.c she was assassinated by the order of her own sister Cleopatra. For homework I would like you to write a fictional diary entry from Arinsoes' point of view. I will be looking for historical evidence that back up what you have written. All right class dismissed, you may go home now." With that Madame Bustier clapped her hands and everyone started to pack up and leave.

"Sabrina!" a high pitched nasally voice screeched from outside the school

"Yes Chloe?" Sabrina scurried after Chloe carrying her bag and all her books.

"I want you to write me a homework that will get me an A*, then you need to finish my physics project and you also need to buy me a latte. NOW!"

"Of course Chloe! Whatever you need Chloe!" Sabrina said as she opened the door to Chloe's limousine.

Marinette watched this scene going on from the steps with her eyebrows raise, Ayla leant against her shoulder

"Man, that girl needs to get herself some new friends."

"I tried being her friend but well she's very clingy"

"When Chloe's been the only friend you've had for several years it's going to be a little strange when you get a new one."

"I guess"

"But I'm looking forward to this project! After the whole pharaoh incident and learning that Ladybug has been around for thousands of years, I've gotten really interested in Egyptian history!"

"Speak for yourself!"

A boys voice came up behind them Marinette and Alya turned around to see Nino coming up to talk, and of course Adrien was with them

"I don't want to have to write from a girl's point of view. I mean she was an Egyptian princess, what exactly did she do? Nothing exciting I bet."

"Aw, come on Nino, it'll be fun. We can meet up and do it together!" Adrian smiled, being the optimist.

"Yeah! We should do that too, Marinette! Marinette?"

But Marinette was too busy admiring Adrien's golden locks to bother listening.

"*sigh* see you tomorrow." Ayla said and pulled Marinette away and guided her back home.

"Ugh! I can't to this Tikki! We have NOTHING in common! I just can't write about her! There's no historical evidence about her either. I'll just have to call Ayla and see if she has any ideas."

"Alright Marinette, whatever you say….." But Tikki trailed off and fell to the ground.

"TIKKI!"

"Marinette, quickly take off the earrings! Now!

"But. But!" Marinette protested, the miraculous was the most important thing she owned.

"Please!" Tikki implored.

Marinette quickly took off the earrings, and stood back cradling Tikki. Just as soon as she stepped away the earrings started glowing and rose into the air. A bright light filled the room and the shape of a girl came into view, then the light dissipated and there, lying on the ground was a girl about her own age. She had tanned skin and long brown hair, she was wearing a tunic that was red and had black spots on it and there was a mask covering her face. But that wasn't the problem she seemed to be bleeding. Forgetting her fear Marinette ran forward and knelt down next to her.

"Hello?" Marinette gently tapped the girl. The girl stirred and opened her eyes, when she did Marinette came face to face with eyes as blue as sapphires.

"Um, hello my name is Marinette and um, who are you?"

The girl looked around her and took in her surroundings, when she saw Tikki she gasped a little, and looked back as forward. And then looked Marinette straight in the eyes and said

"My name is Ladybug, but I suppose you should address me as Arinsoe."


	3. Chapter 3 Chat Noir meet Black Cat

Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my fan fiction! I am very sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that I make, they are all by accident. Still, I hope you enjoy the story, remember to review!

Disclaimer; The tales of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir do not belong to me, I only own Arinsoe and Kai.

 **At the Agreste household,**

"I know I said that writing about her would be easy, but it's not. She's just so hard to understand. Heh, just like another lady I know. I still don't understand why she won't tell me who she is. I would keep her secret, and I don't care who's under the mask, I'd still love her. Well. Except that one time I thought she was Chloe. That really gave me a shock. And I have to do well on this project, it will go on my final report and Pere will see that. If I don't get a good grade then he might take me out of school. What do you think Plagg? Plagg?" Adrian lamented as he spun around on his chair, his head dropped back.

"Mm? What is it?" Plagg had been sitting on the side lazily, and looked at Adrian with an incredibly bored expression.

"You've hardly touched your cheese. What's wrong?" Adrian asked with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Nothing. I'm just not hungry" Plagg dismissed him curtly and turned around, pushing the plate of cheese that was beside him away.

"WHAT! Are you ill? You ALWAYS want cheese!" Adrian shouted then lowered his voice aware that Nathalie could hear him

"I have this sick feeling in my stomach, I guess you could call it guilt. And also anticipation…I need it to work. I feel like…it's my fault…" And with that Plagg fell asleep quite suddenly

"PLAGG!"

Adrian shouted and ran over to him, but stopped halfway. The ring on his finger was getting hotter and hotter, until he realised it was burning him. He pulled it off and threw it on the ground, there was a pink burn mark around his finger. He looked down at where he threw the ring, it was glowing a bright red like an ember, and then suddenly a black smoke appeared just like when he used cataclysm. The black smoke started to mould together until it was in the shape of a man, and then it was absorbed into the man's body. When all the smoke had gone, Adrian gaped at the sight before him. Lying right on the carpet of his room, was a man. The man had dark skin, and grayish hair, not the type like when you age but more like ash. He wasn't wearing a top but only had a black and gold kilt on. But this wasn't what had Adrian's attention. The man, well boy since he looked around Adrian's own age, had cat ears, and belt that looked like a tail and a mask on. Adrian just stood there in shock whilst the boy blinked several times and got up. He put a hand to his head and groaned.

"What the hell just happened? Plagg? Plagg what happened?" The boy asked groggily, hearing no reply the boy opened his eyes properly to reveal that he had cat eyes. He saw Adrian and then saw an unconscious Plagg and growl at him.

"What the hell did you do to Plagg?"

The boy shouted and whipped out a staff, he then pressed a button and the staff unfortunately for Adrian, turned into a spear.

"Oh god…" Adrien whispered under his breath

"Answer me you coward! Who the hell are you? Who do you work for? And what have you done to Plagg!" he continued to shout. The noise woke Plagg up and he opened his eyes.

"Kai?" Plagg whispered.

"Plagg, you're okay!" the boy dropped his spear and ran over to Plagg.

"It worked! It worked!" Plagg said in a voice that had the most emotion Adrian had ever heard speak with.

"What worked? And who is this coward and why does he have you captive?" The boy stood in front of Plagg in a protective stance.

"Oh boy, you always were one to jump to conclusions. Kai, this is Adrien. He is the current Chat Noir, Adrian, this is Kai he used to be Black Cat, back in Egypt." Plagg explained, flying from one cat to the other.

The boy, supposedly named Kai stood back

"What do you mean used to? Where am I?"

"Kid, don't freak out. But you died. And it's been several centuries since you were Black Cat. I, we, had to save you both. So we stored your souls in the miraculous until you recovered." Plagg said slowly trying to approach Kai.

"By the gods, everyone I know and love is dead! Father, Mother. What the hell do I do now?"

Kai sank down onto the floor in despair

Adrian knowing the pain of feeling so alone, went down to sit beside him.

"Hey, one cat to another, I'll help you meow-ut, it'll be okay I purr-omise"

The other black cat stared at him for a minute, his eyebrow raised and Adrian wondered if he sounded incredibly stupid

"Thank you my friend, that sounds claw-some"

And he smiled his signature grin that was identical to the one Adrian often pulled himself. Seeing this Adrian smiled back and pulled his new friend up.

"Official introductions, my name is Black Cat but most of the time I am Kai Runihura. Kai, which means from the sea and Runihura which means destroyer. Yeah, ironic that my father had that last name and I went on to be able to use Cataclysm."

"My name is Chat Noir, at any other time I am Adrian Agreste, and I actually don't know what that means."

They both smiled again and shook hands.

 **Several hours later**

"By the gods, so you're telling me there aren't any pharaohs anymore!?" Kai exclaimed in disbelief. Adrian nodded his head closing the history book he had open.

"Yeah France doesn't even have a monarchy"

"What happened to them?"

"They were beheaded" Adrian replied.

"Wow, no one would dare to do that to the royal family back in Egypt. They're descendants of the gods! But then again, Ladybug and I were meant to be warriors of the gods and look what happened to us." Kai said with a sigh.

"You worked with ladybug too?" Adrian cried in excitement

"Yes, yes I did. And wow Adrian, you wouldn't believe how amazing she was. But I don't remember what she looks like. I can't remember the colour of her hair or the sparkle of her eyes. I can't remember the sound of her voice or the way she smiled. And it feels like there's a gap in my heart, If I can't remember what she looks like, how am I supposed to find her?"

Adrian lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"On my honour as Chat Noir, I swear I will help you find your Ladybug. And you can stay with me for now. There's more than enough room, all we have to do is find an excuse to give Nathalie."

"Thank you, Adrian. Um why are you called Chat Noir?"

"Because it's black cat in French, shouldn't you know that? Having lived in Egypt for your whole life you speak pretty good French" Adrian said in surprise

"What do you mean? You're the one speaking excellent Egyptian." Kai said, puzzled.

Plagg who amazingly had forgotten about his lack of hunger earlier was now feasting on a cheese platter Adrian had brought up from the kitchen, got up and flew between the two of them.

"Actually the miraculous is making it so both languages are translated into one you understand" Plagg said in his "I couldn't care less" drawl.

"Oh how clever" Kai said with a hint of respect in his voice.

"Well, that make things easier but, unfortunately for you no one dresses like that anymore. You're going to need to change your clothes. And I know just the people to do it."

Adrian went over to his shelf brought out his phone and started typing in numbers.

"What? No, I'm fine like I am! What are you doing with that phone thingy? You can't make me!" Kai scrambled back

"Au contraire Mon ami, watch me" Adrien smiled sweetly and hit dial.


	4. Chapter 4: Ladybug VS Ladybug

**Ladybug VS Ladybug**

 **At Marinette's home, same time as before.**

"Arinsoe?" Marinette gasped and leapt back from the girl on the floor.

"That's not possible! And it's not possible for you to be Ladybug either!" Marinette whispered accusatorily.

"And why, pray tell, not?" Arinsoe spat back.

"Because Arinsoe was an Egyptian princess who was assassinated in 41 B.C by the order of Queen Cleopatra!" Marinette recited, thankful she had been listening in class. Arinsoe stood up unsteadily to face Marinette, her fists clenched.

"HOW DARE YOU? How dare you accuse the queen of assassinating me? Her own sister! And how can you claim to be Ladybug? This is treason and blasphemy!" Arinsoe shouted at the top of her lungs, she was clearly angered by what Marinette had said.

"IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME LOOK OUTSIDE! YOU AREN'T IN EGYPT ANYMORE!" Marinette screamed back, grateful that her parents were away for the day.

Arinsoe glared at Marinette and marched over to the windowsill and looked out, when she was the sights of modern day Paris she quietened down, until she you couldn't even hear her breathing.

"Oh no, where am I?" Arinsoe breathed so softly you could barely hear her.

"This is Paris, in France." Marinette said curtly, she had calmed down but was still a little annoyed at Arinsoe's attitude. Arinsoe looked over at Marinette from the opposite corner of the room.

"France? I have not heard of such a place. But judging by the environment, are we in the distant lands of the west?" Arinsoe asked still facing away from Marinette looking out of the window.

"Yes. And we are a very long way from Egypt."

Arinsoe suddenly walked over to Marinette, which for a second Marinette thought she was going to be attacked. But Arinsoe clutched her hands.

"Marinette, wasn't it? I can see from the pictures you have on the wall. Tell me, you are Ladybug now, no? What should a do? I am in an unknown land with no friends or family. I do not know where to go, or what to do." And tears started to well up in her eyes.

At seeing her tears, Marinette's annoyance and anger immediately subsided, she paused for a moment looking at the poor lost girl who had nothing left and made a snap decision.

"How about you stay with me? I'm sure we can make room for you somewhere." and she clasped Arinsoe's hands in comfort,

"What? But your guardians, what will they say?"

"If you mean my parents, I'll just say you're a transfer student in dire need of a place to stay." Marinette said smiling.

"Really!? Marinette, truly you are a wonderful person! What's a transfer student?"

"But first, you've been away for a long time, you need an update." Marinette said kindly, dismissing Arinsoes question.

Arinsoe listened intently to everything she had to say, even when she told her about the fate of her beloved ancient Egypt, she accepted it all. She laughed when she saw that the sphinx had lost its nose and admitted that it was probably her terrible aim with her yo-yo. When Tikki had finally regained consciousness there was a tearful reunion between them. When Marinette showed her picture of the current Ladybug and Chat Noir she gasped and covered her eyes, remarking that they were rather scandalous. Marinette just laughed at this saying she should see some of the music videos that artists make.

But after all that she'd been through, she got tired, Marinette leant her some clothes and she was now sleeping in Marinette's bed.

"I *yawn* can't shake the feeling that I've forgotten someone incredibly important. A black cat with a killer attitude. Why can't I remember him?" Arinsoe said sleepily.

"I'm sure you'll remember it in the morning." Marinette said kindly. She then waited until she was totally sure Arinsoe was asleep.

"Tikki, what exactly happened?" Marinette whispered.

"She and Black Cat were in an akuma fight, probably one of the strongest I've seen in centuries. Any normal person would've run in fear. But not them, they got up each time they were knocked down and in the end they were both killed. It wasn't fair, they were meant for each other, even if they didn't know it. Both of them were meant to live on, fall in love go travelling, bring up a family. Not to die at such a young age. So, the black cat kwami and I decided to let them meet again." Tikki whispered back in a solemn voice.

"So you stored their souls in their own miraculous."

"Yup"

"Is she really Arinsoe? As in Cleopatra's sister?" Marinette asked incredulously.

"Yes, she had so many guards it made it extremely hard to sneak out of the palace to fight akumas." Tikki confirmed, giggling a little at remembering the antics of the past.

"Why do you think people said that she was assassinated?" Marinette frowned recalling her lesson, puzzling why people would've immediately thought that Arinsoe was assassinated.

"Well, back then everyone was suspicious and jealous of each other. Even in families. Cleopatra never talked to Arinsoe, and when they did meet it was normally for Cleopatra to berate Arinsoe about something she'd done wrong. Even though you couldn't normally see it, behind that smile was an incredibly lonely soul. She wasn't allowed to leave the castle, she had very few friends. She did have a few close ones though. One of them was named Kai, I think. Yes, Arinsoe liked Kai very much, almost as much as you like Adrien. But she was the princess and so she couldn't have all that. When she went missing and they found her body people assumed it was an assassination, what else could it be? And Cleopatra never denied it. Please be kind to her Marinette, she honestly has no one else but us."

"Why doesn't she remember her Chat Noir?"

"For the miraculous to work it needs something precious to be sacrificed in return, I guess her memories of Black Cat was what she regarded as her most precious item. It's sad, Black Cat has probably been reborn too, but we've no idea where he is!" Tikki replied sadly.

Marinette looked at the sleeping girl who had obviously been dreaming, most likely of her homeland but she had tears in her eyes. Marinette stood up and marched straight over to her cupboard and pulled out several rolls of fabric and a pair of scissors.

"Marinette? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give her a second chance, us Ladybugs have to stick together! I'm going to help her find her Chat Noir, because no Ladybug should ever be without her Chat Noir!"

 **The next morning**

Marinette was peacefully sleeping, dreaming of her and Adrien's wedding when she heard a *CRASH* She awoke suddenly and looked around. Arinsoe was gone. She bolted downstairs where the noise came from, and there stood in the middle of the kitchen was Arinsoe, there was flour everywhere, pots and pans were all over the floor and milk soaked the carpet.

"Marinette! Your kitchen is bewitched! There is a cupboard full of this cold substance, and when I tried to light the fire, it did it all by itself!"

"But why are you up so early?" Marinette said in an exasperated tone

"I tried to make you breakfast! As a thank you!"

"And putting flour, milk, eggs and sugar all in a bowl and then putting it in the oven was meant to make breakfast how?"

"Isn't that how it works? You just put it all in a bowl and it does it itself? That's what all the servants say"

"You've never actually cooked for yourself have you?"

"No, I have never needed to, the servants did it all for me."

"Oh yeah, you used to be a princess didn't you, come on lets clean this up and then go back to my room. I have a surprise for you."

Marinette led Arinsoe up the stairs and showed her the clothes that she had been working on all night.

"So? Do you like it?" Marinette asked nervously.

Arinsoe twirled around in the new clothes Marinette had made for her. She was now wearing a black miniskirt with a fine gold belt, a white short sleeved t-shirt with a v neck that had lace around it. She had ankle boots on and thigh high socks. To finish the look off she had a denim jacket embroidered with flowers of which Marinette was very proud of.

"Wow, it's beautiful. T feel so comfortable in it, even though I've never worn anything like this before."

"Heh, thanks. Now then let's get to school! I want you to meet my friend Alya, she might know something about Black Cat. And also I want you to meet *sigh* Adrien."

"Who's Adrien?" Arinsoe said quizzically

"Marinette walked over to her computer and brought up the home screen showing all the various shots of Adrien,

"This, is Adrien. He's the most amazing person in the world. And one day I'm going to marry him. Marinette said dreamily.

"I'm sure he'll return your feelings one day, Marinette when he sees what an amazing person you are!" Arinsoe said smiling

"Oh no! It's 8:15 and school starts in 30 minutes! Why does this keep happening to me?!" Marinette shrieked holding her head in panic.

Marinette sprinted out of the house, with an excited Arinsoe at her heels. And when they finally walked into the classroom, they came face to face with the devil incarnate also known as Chloe. But little did Chloe know was that she had finally met her match.


	5. Chapter 5 Arinsoe 1- Chloe 0

Arinsoe 1 – Chloe 0

"Oh look at this Sabrina, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is late again! It's probably because it takes so long to hide the ugly also known as your face! Ohohohohohoh!" Chloe was standing at the front of the classroom, one hand on her hip and one over her mouth as she laughed her stuck up, rich kid laugh. Marinette clenched her fists and bit her tongue, trying not to claw Chloe's eyes out.

"Oh don't do that Marinette, you're going all red. It's not a good look for you. Then again nothing is a good look for you!"

"Yeah! Chloe's right! Nothing is a good look on you!"

"Shut up Sabrina! Don't interrupt me. Oh? Little Marinette has brought a friend with her. Hey, new girl? Are you as much of a loser as your friend?"

Arinsoe raised an eyebrow as she looked Chloe up and down, taking note of the fake tan, dyed hair, exaggerated make up and fashionable clothes. As she was doing this Chloe was continually going on and on, in that nasal voice of hers about how much of a loser Marinette was. It suddenly occurred to Arinsoe that she had met a literal queen bitch just like Chloe before, but this time she had the opportunity to say her opinion.

"And that's why Adrien will never ever notice someone like you !" Chloe laughed sadistically

"Huh, Chloe, is that right? Nice tan, orange is my favourite colour. And I love your makeup; maybe if you ate some of it you could be pretty on the inside, oh wait, you're not even pretty on the outside. My bad." Arinsoe said calmly, examining her nails. Chloe at hearing this went red with anger

"How dare you?" She spat back at Arinsoe, Arinsoe looked up slowly from her nails and looked straight at Chloe, she then gave her a sweet but slightly malicious smile.

"Am I getting smart with you? How would you know? And I know I'm not clever enough to be an astromener but I'm pretty sure that the world does not revolve around you."

"My daddy is the mayor of Paris" Chloe shrieked back in a high pitched voice that only dogs could hear.

"Oh, have I offended you with my opinion? You should hear the ones I keep to myself!" Arinsoe placed her hands on her hips and laughed.

"I will make you pay for talking to me like this!" Chloes voice was now shaking the building,Rose and Nathaniel were hiding underneath the nesks, Nino, Max,Kim, Alex and julheka were just staring, mouths wide open, shocked at the fact that someone was talking to the self proclaimed princess of Paris in such a way. Alya was trying not to burst out laughing whilst filming the entire event.

"Your lips keep on moving but all I hear is "blah, blah blah" and so please keep on talking, I yawn when I'm interested." She started slowly walking towards Chloe until she was right in front of her. Chloe, for once in her school life, felt slightly intimidated and decided to take a different approach.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I really like your outfit…" Chloe said feebly

"Oh thanks!Marinette Dupain-Cheng made them for me and FYI If you're going to be two-faced, at least make one of them pretty." Arinsoe replied happily

"I, uh, what? No!"

Chloe was really confused now, no one ever denied her, especially when she was being "nice" to them. This girl was something different. All she could do to stammer back a response. In fact Chloe would have a lot of respect for the new girl, if she wasn't so scared.

"I'm sorry I didn't get that – I don't speak idiot. Aww, it's so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand. And besides I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works."

She grabbed Marinettes hand and swept past Chloe and Sabrina with the air of someone who had always been able to show people who's boss.

"Sit down Marinette, we sprinted all the way to school so I'm a little tired, oh and so called Queen Chloe? You just got de-throned, the door is over there and you have the right to remain silent because whatever you say will probably be stupid anyway."

Arinsoe crossed her legs and leant back gived the appearance of a queen lounging on her throne. Chloe looked at her and gave an infuriated little snort and stalked out of the classroom, Sabrina glanced at Arinsoe, let out a little whimper and hurried after Chloe. There was a long silence as everyone just stood where they were, and then everyone started clapping one by one, until there was a thunderous applause reverberating around the classroom.

"Dude, that was probably the most awesome thing I've ever seen!" Nino said, as he came up to Nino and held his hand out in the air. Arinsoe tentatively pressed her hand against his.

"okay, you may be the best person to take on Chloe but you have the lamest high five ever."

Alya came up beside him and hit him on the head, he crouched down and clutched his head.

"girl, you are amazing! Chloe just got OWNED! Nino show a little respect! Marinette who is your amazing new friend?"

Marinette, who had also been watching the spectacle came up to stand next to Alya and Nino, she looked panicked for a little bit because she had just realised Arinsoe happened to be the exact princess they were studying, everyone would definitely become suspicious if they knew her real name. Marinette rapidly waved her arms around in windmill actions, gesturing to Arinsoe.

"this, this is Ari…Aria. Yes, this is my friend Aria Lachance-Bellamy. She comes from Egypt and she's here to stay with me and my family."

"ooh, it's nice to meet you Aria. Any friend of my girl Marinette is a friend of mine. I have a feeling we're going to get on really well. The names Alya by the way. But it's not as pretty as your name."

"uh, why is my name pretty?" Arinsoe was a little confused as to why Marinette had spontaneously decided to give her a new name. But she decided to play along since these people seemed to be really nice, genuine friends.

"Because Lachance means luck, or chance and Bellamy means beautiful friend."

Arinsoe beamed at knowing the meanings of the names Marinette had given her, and looked at Marinette who smiled back.

"the Bellamy really suits her doesn't it? Because she came to my rescue." Marinette said warmly. Marinette made room on her and Alyas desk for Arinsoe to sit. Arinsoe made the grave mistake of asking Alya to tell her everything about Ladybug and Chat Noir because she spent the next 15 minutes of form time with Alya raving on and on about Ladybugs greatness, all without knowing that Ladybug was sitting next to her trying to stifle her laughter.

"Alright Class. Sit down and settle down! Where are Chloe and Sabrina?"

"They left the school 15 minutes ago." Rose piped up, she and Nathaniel had gotten up from under the desks and had even gone and said hi to Arinsoe. Nathaniel had even asked if he could draw her, an immediate gesture of friendship.

"I see. Now class we have two new students with us today, mademoiselle would you mind coming and talking about yourself whilst we see if Monsiur Agreste and his friend are going to grace us with their presence." Madame Bustier sighed, she was obviously used to Chloe's disappearances, the only explanation she would get, would be from the mayor himself and even them it was normally "Chloe wasn't feeling her best."

"Who do you think Adrien has with him?*GASP* What if it's a beautiful foreign model who he's become friends with and is letting stay with him at his house?!" Marinette whispered clutching Alya arm in panic.

"Marinette, you're overreacting, now let's listen to Aria talk about herself." Alya smirked at her friends reaction.

"Hello, my name is Arin… Aria and I come from Egypt-" Arinsoe started talking about herself a little shyly but was interupted by two boys crashing into the classroom. Marinette immediately started drooling over the one with the golden hair, who Arinsoe could only guess was Adrien. But then she met eyes with his companion, his emerald green eyes looked into her sapphire ones, she felt a huge jolt of recognition. But then it went incredibly wrong.


	6. Chapter 6: Chloes plan

**_hi guy, I've just been going over some of my chapters and I've seen that there are quite a few mistakes so i'll probably be re-writing some of them. I'm so sorry for my negligence and I hope I'll make it up to you._**

 _Let's rewind time for a little bit, shall we?_

 **The Agreste Household-Adriens room**

"Adrien this is amazing!" Kai exclaimed as he examined himself in the mirror.

"It's just some of my unsused clothes from recent photoshoots. It's all I could do without raising suspicion." Adrien apologised from the couch he was now sprawled on, worn out from tackling Kai into the new clothes.

"Do not be sorry!This is probably the most expensive thing I've ever worn!Even if the fashion is a little…strange."

Kai looked at himself in the mirror half in wonder, half in shock. Adrien had made a few calls and had the lastest clothes delivered. Yes, it had taken half an hour to gently persuade Kai to come down from the top of the curtain where he was after all the howling and hissing Kai was now wearing slim fit jeans, a plain white t-shirt but with an unbuttoned waistcoat over the top. He was wearing red converses,had a chain hanging from his belt and was wearing several wristbands. Overall with his hair in a stylish parting. With him wearing modern clothes, you'd never guess he was a vigilante from ancient Egypt.

"Okay. Here's the plan, you are a very talented, smart student and you are the son of a very successful archeologist in have come over here to study the I mention that you're incredibly smart? Just play along and we'll be able to convince Nathalie to let you stay."

"Alright. Why is it so important that we impress this Nathalie person?"

"Because she's my dads assistant and she basically runs my life, from where I go to what I eat. If she doesn't like you, it's going to be really hard to let you stay here."

At hearing that there was a rather large possibilty of him being flung out on the streets Kai went pale. He really couldn't afford to be without Adriens help or friendship.

"Yes, I lie through my teeth, convince dictator assistant to let me stay here and then go and get breakfast." Kai whispered to Adrien. Adrien nodded his head in agreement.

"Operation 2 Chats, 1 House has started!"

They rushed down the stairs and into the dining room, where standing by the side of the table was an intimidating woman in a black suit and glasses. Also suprisingly she had a streak of red dye across her parting. When she saw Adrien wasn't alone she narrowed her eyes and raised her eyebrows. Kai instictinvely stood back when he realised this woman clearly was not impressed, and when she was not impressed it was never good for the people she was displeased with.

" Adrien, who is this?" Nathalie asked in a monotone voice.

"This is Kyle…He's just come over from Cairo. He's studying at my school and I said I'd let him stay here. He's really talented at everything and says he'll help me out in anything I do."

"I did?"

"shush! Turn on the charm. Otherwise she'll boot you out of the house!"

" Hello there, I'm terribly sorry to have intruded on the sanctity of your good friend Adrien has told me tales of your acute wisdom in making good decisions. I assure you madam, that I will help Adrien in his studies so that he excels in everything he does. I assure you in the fact that I will be of no extra trouble to you or your employer, Monsiur Agreste"

Nathalie looked him up and down, critiquing him, kai felt increasingly uncomfortable as he felt her piercing gaze on him. she sighed and said in a monotone voice,

"I see. You are clearly someone who is suited to be spending time with Adrien. We will house and feed you and take care of your basic needs, in return you will see that Adrien does not fall behind in his studies and you will assist him in his photoshoots. I warn you any slip ups that could tarnish the Agreste name and reputation and you are out on the streets. Now the both of you get in the limo you will eat breakfast in there. We cannot have you being late."

"Thanks Nathalie! Come on Kyle!" Adrien smiled at Nathalie, took Kai's arm and led him out of the house. Kai suddenly stopped just outside the doorway, and pulled Adrien back.

"why did you change my name?"

"It's simple, no one has names like that anymore, people would get suspicious as to your background. We'll think up an alias for you that you can use in public."

"I see your reasoning but I still don't like the fact that I'm disregarding my heritage." Kai looked down at the ground, he was going to loose yet another piece of his past identity.

"I'm sorry, I'll still call you Kai, and when we choose a surname for you I'll make sure it really suits you."

Adrien lightly punched Kai on the shoulder and then they walked out of the drive, Kai flinching every time a car drove by. They walked up to the limo and the gorilla who was standing next to the limo stared at Kai, Kai lifted his head to stare back and gulped.

"Are you coming Kai?I mean Kyle?" Adrien hastily corrected himself when he remembered the gorilla was still present. When they were both inside Adrien rolled up the partition so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Alright then, I'm going to give you a quick overview of the scho-…What are you doing?"

Adrien looked at Kai who had been bouncing up and down on the leather seats and was now stratching the covers.

"Sorry, old habits die hard. The seats were just so tempting." Kai slowly retracted his hands and sat back down, he rubbed the back of his neck in embaressment.

"Hahaha! It's fine! I often find myself in the tops of trees in civillian form. It 's a little embarassing when I have to get rescued." Adrien smiled bashfully as he admitted about his mishaps when dealing with the side effects of being Chat Noir.

"It's funny when you look back on it though! So you were going to tell me about 'school'."

"Yeah. Here's a lowdown of the people in my class. Rose and Juhleka are both people you can really get along with, Rose is really kind and Juhleka doesn't say much but's always there with a helping hand. Then there's Nathaniel and Max, again Nathaniel doesn't say much but adores art so may want to draw you, Max is the smartest guy I know so if you have any trouble with work he's the guy to ask. There's also Kim and Alex who are really sporty and enjoy competing, but be wary of Kims dares. Then there's my pal Nino, who you'll probably get along really well with. He was my first proper friend. Then there are these two cool girls who sit behind me, Alya is obsessed with Ladybug she runs the Ladyblog. If there's something you want to know about Ladybug she's the girl to ask. She knows everything about Ladybug except her identity. And also Marinette, she's a sweet girl but I think she's a little scared of me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well. Each time I talk to her she starts stammering and gets really shy. Which is really weird because she's fine when she's around Chat Noir." Adrien leant forward and poured himself a cup of coffee from the built in coffee machine.

"Wow, she sounds exactly like a friend I had back in Egypt. Her name was Arinsoe and she was the princess."

Adrien spat out his coffee and started spluttering, droplets of coffee goiong everywhere. Kai jumped forward and started patting Adrien on the back, he handed Adrien a napkin to try and clean himself up.

"Whoa Adrien what's wrong?"

"Did you say you knew Arinsoe? As in the sister of Cleopatra, Arinsoe?"

"Yeah we were friends. Or at least I like to think we were. Do you know how many guards she had? I almost got skewered by a spear once! But it made her laugh which was always nice since she so rarely did. when she had to smile in public it was always fake. But I suppose she's passed away now, huh." Kai looked down wistfully, Adrien studied him with interest and decided that it would be best to tell Kai about Arinsoes' assasination at a better time, it was obvious whenever something about Egypt was brought up it would make Kai unhappy.

"How did you know her..Wait we're here! We've got to get out now. You're going to enjoy school and you'll get used to Paris, trust me on this one." Adrien smiled at Kai reassuringly and jumped out of the limo. Kai hesitantly followed him out, he trusted Adrien completely but he couldn't help thinking that by doing this people would realise he didn't come from around here, after all there was only so much history you could cram into your head in one night and Kai wasn't sure he'd be able to remember it all. He took a deep breath in and exhaled he'd fought Akuma the size of the Eiffel tower he should be able to tackle a day at school, but then he'd had Ladybug with him and she wasn't here anymore. He shook his head and quickly shoved that thought out of his head, it hurt his head and his heart when he tried to remember her and he quickly rushed out of the limo.

"Wow! This school is pretty impressive, it's a lot bigger than my old one. Then again it was a small house that had about a hundred kids in it."

"It's nothing much but it's where I met some of my closest friends. And for a time I even thought ladybug might go there!"

"Really?So she might even be someone you know!"

"yeah, that's what I thought at least but then the trail went cold. Right, you go on ahead to the classroom. You go up the right hand stairs and then the classroom will come up on your right."

"Where are you going?"

"Just to see the principal, I need to explain why you're here and I also have to tell him that I'll be absent for a few days because of a photoshoot. Go find Nino and he'll help you settle in. I'll see you in about five your alias is Kyle Lebeau, I think everyone will agree, don't forget it!"

And Adrien ran off in the direction of the principals' office leaving Kai in his wake. Kai breathed out calming his nerves, squared his shoulders and started up the stairs but before he could even get halfway a blonde haired girl came storming out of one of the classrooms. She was walking so furiously that she didn't look where she was going so when she reached the stairs she missed her footing and fell.

"AHHHHHEEEHHHH" she let out a piercing scream.

Kai's Chat Noir instincts kicked in and he jumped up to catch her, she suddenly stopped screaming when she realised she wasn't falling but was being held by someone. She was incredibly annoyed but then looked up at his face. Kai smiled down at her.

"Hello there miss, are you quite alright?"

"I'm fine! Put me down now!"

"Yes, I'm very sorry. My name is Kyle Lebeau, pleased to meet you." Kai said apologetically but was somehow managing to maintain his alias. The girl looked him up and down and smirked.

"Chloe. Chloe Bourgois. I can see you suit your last name very well."

"Well, then Miss Chloe, why were you running so dangerously?"

A lightbulb went off in Chloe's head and she inwardly smiled, she had just had the best idea ever.

"Oh monsieur! It was terrible! There's this new girl in my class and she was so cruel to me! The things she said were incredibly hurtful! And I just couldn't take being near her, she was just so mean to me! Wahhhhh!"

And with that impressive display of acting Chloe flung herself around Kai's chest and made little sobbing noises. Kai frowned, here was this poor girl who had just been brutally bullied, the girl who had bullied Chloe was obviously a callous and sadistic person whom he had no intention of associating himself with let alone be friends with them.

"Don't you worry Miss Chloe.I'll talk to this girl and I'll make sure she apologises and never does it again."

"Thank you monsieur. You're so kind. Sabrina!Come on! Ahem, I mean my bestest friend Sabrina let's go home together!" Chloe took Sabrina by the hand and literally skipped away. Once kai was a respectable distance away she burst out laughing. Sabrina stepped back a little,

"Chloe…What were you talking about with Kyle?None of that happened, at least not in the way you described it."

Chloe clicked her fingers and Sabrina immediately gave her a powder compact. Chloe started powdering her face to clean up the mess fake crying had made of her makeup.

"I know that Sabrina!But Kyle doesn't. He'll unknowingly exact my revenge. He's the poor naïve type who'll do anything he's asked, if it's a poor damsel in adistress who asks."

Chloe snapped the compact shut and clenched her fists in anger.

"I'll get you back for that new girl! No one talks to me like that!Ever!" Chloe laughed hysterically again and stalked out of the school and into the waiting limo. Sabrina for once, lagged slightly behind feeling a little bad for decieving the kind new boy. She also had a sinking feeling that if the truth came out it would not end well for Chloe. But first they'd see what would happen when Kyle met the new girl.


	7. Chapter 7: Hate at first sight

**Hi there!I would just like to apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I really have no excuse, for this chapter I'd even missed out small parts of text. And so because of that I re uploaded this chapter, hopefully it's been fixed. I hope you enjoy it! Please review, follow and favourite, I'm truly grateful to those who've already done. Thanks everyone!**

 _ **Disclaimer:I only own Arinsoe and Kai.**_

 **Hate at first sight**

After his encounter with Chloe Kai had found his way to the classroom, but once he had arrived he heard excited chatter coming from within he paused, his hand resting on the knob.

"Hey Kai, what's the matter?" Adrien said suddenly coming up from behind him making Kai jump 10 feet in the air and start hissing at him.

"Oh man Adrien don't do that! I honestly don't know if I can do this! Everything up until now, the clothes, the names has seemed surreal so when I meet all those people it will become a reality.I really will have lost everyone I care about.I don't think I have the courage to do that."

"You have to be joking! You are Black Cat! You protected Egypt from the clutches of evil! To say that you don't have courage is like saying that a ladybug doesn't have spots. I promise things will get better, and making this step is a big part of it. So on three we'll go into the classroom together, one?"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

Adrien and Kai burst into the classroom and Kai came face to face with a girl who had the most amazing sea blue eyes which seemed to go on forever, realising that he was staring Kai quickly looked away. Kai and Adrien straightened up and Adrien went up to the woman at the head of the classroom who was presumeably the teacher.

"Sorry Madame Bustier for being late. This is Kyle Lebeau, the new transfer student."

"That's alright Adrien but don't make it a habit. Welcome Mr Lebeau, you may go and sit next to Adrien and Nino there is enough room for three on those benches. Aria please go and join Alya and Marinette. We will have to have you introduce yourself later as we are already running late."

Adrien beckoned for Kai to follow him to the bench and the new girl whose name Kai had determined was Aria, followed them up one more step to sit next to Alya and Marinette. The boy who had the cap and headphones on leaned over Adrien with his hand outstretched.

"Yo, The name's Nino. Are you a friend of Adrien's?"

"yeah, just flew in from Cairo yesterday. My name's Kyle by the way, nice to meet you." Kai had been repeating this opening sentence over and over in his head. Nino just smiled this goofy grin and shook Kai's hand.

"Good to meet you too."

Kai felt this warm feeling in his chest, Nino seemed like a nice person and it seemed he wanted to be his friend too. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. But there was one thing annoying him, was this Aria the same new girl that had bullied Chloe? He decided he would try to find out, and then if it was her he'd give her a piece of his mind. Even if he wasn't Black Cat anymore he could still carry out small acts of justice, that's what Ladybug would've wanted, wherever she was. He was pulled out of his train of thought by suddenly overhearing the girls conversation just behind him.

"hehehe, Lebeau is an understatement, he is definitetly deserving of that name, don't you think?" Alya whispered to Marinette and Aria.

"I don't get it, why does he deserve it?" Aria whispered back, but Kai could still hear them and couldn't help but continue to eavesdrop.

"Oh that's right french isn't your first language. Lebeau roughly means handsome one. Hehehe, I guess you were right Marinette, Adrien has made friends with a beautiful and with his looks, foreign model. And he is letting him stay at his house. But I wouldn't worry about it unless Adrien's preferance isn't.."

"NOOOOOOO! Adrien likes girls, right? Right?!" Marinette screeched quietly, she managed to do that somehow.

"Yes, I'm sure he does. Besides he seems to have a little crush on a certain superheroine."

"Whew okay."Marinette breathed out in relief, thankful that all her dediated stalking hadn't gone to waste. All the time he'd been listening to this his face had been getting redder and redder, and he'd gone all hot. He'd had no idea he's been given that name, it explained Chloes initial behavior though.

"Alya, Marinette, Aria! Would you mind telling us who, in shakespeares famous play was Cleopatras lover? Since you've been paying so much attenttion. Aria?"

Aria blushed and looked down at the floor, she then mumbled in a barely audiable voice.

"Cleopatra's lover was named Marcus Antoninus and he was one of the triumvirs of the Roman Republic. He,he began to neglect his military duties when he became beguiled with Cleopatra. It is said that their realtionship was the cause of the fall of the egyption empire."

"Very well done Aria. We shall continue."

Marinette looked over at Arinsoe as she said this, she hadn't covered this when she was cramming last night so the only way she would've known was if it had actually happened when she was there. Wow, imagine learning that your sisters infidelity was the reason your beloved empire had fallen, it was obvious that Arinsoe was very ashamed of this.

The lesson went very slowly for both Kai and Arinsoe, it was lucky the class was studying aspects of Egypt otherwise they would both have been at a loss. The only reasons they were able to contribute to the other lessons was the cram session Marinette and Adrien had held the night before and their own knowledge which unfortunetly hadn't been updated in several centuries. But somehow they made it through.

"That's all for now class you may pack up and head out to break, and remember your projects on Arinsoe are due in for one weeks time."

When Arinsoe heard this she started coughing in surprise and she had to have Marinette pat her on the back, she wasn't surprised on the fact that everyone thought she was that there was a project due so soon but on the rather small fact that it was on her.

"Hey Alya! Marinette! Get over here and meet Kyle!" Nino called down from the bench below.

"Alright, alright no need to shout!" Alya complained but she was smiling as she Marinette and Arinsoe climbed down the steps to join them.

"Alya,Marinette. This is my friend Kyle from Egypt. Kyle, this is Alya and Marinette. And I don't think we've properly met Miss uh," Adrien gestured from Alya and Marinette to Kyle but paused when he noticed Arinsoe.

"Oh yeah, Adrien this is Aria Lachance-Bellamy. She's a transfer student from Egypt too, she's staying with Marinette. Isn't that right Marinette?" Alya explained to Adrien and opened up the conversation for Marinette to talk to Adrien, but Marinette's brain had ceased to function the minute Adrien started talking. Alya just sighed. Madame Bustier poked her head back into the classroom.

"Aria, Kyle I need you to come with me to the headmasters office. He wants to welcome you to the school formally and then brief you on your schedule."

Arinsoe and Kai followed Madame Bustier obediently, she went in ahead and they were left in an awkward silence. Kai decided that it was time to find out if she really was the girl who had ruthlessly bullied Chloe. For some reason he really hoped that it wasn't her, he felt some sort of connection to this girl even though he hadn't even said two words independantly to her.

"So uh hi! You come from Egypt too huh? What a coincidence!"Kai tried to start a conversation but mentally facepalmed the minute words began to form in his mouth.

"yeah…Do you like France?" Aria asked him tentatively. Kai sweatdropped at this question.

"Yes it's very nice. I'm enjoying it a lot, Adrien's a great friend so I'm in good company. The only problem is the cold! Why is it so cold over here?!"

"I couldn't agree more! I feel like my toes are going to fall off! And apparently this is their summer! Imagine their winter!" And Aria giggled, Kai looked at her and couldn't help feeling reminded of the egyption sun when she smiled. But now he knew he had to probe her for information about the whole Chloe incident

"Hey do you know a girl named Chloe? I met her briefly earlier."

Arinsoe smiled remembering how she put Chloe back in her place, she was a pretty good judge of character and could tell someones personality immediately. she hadn't liked Chloe when they met but after seeing how she treated Marinette, Arinsoe was pretty sure she hated Chloe.

"Pfft, yeah I met her. Though frankly I wish I hadn't, to think people like her still exist! But I gave her a piece of my mind. Nobody should be so disrespectful!"

When Kai heard these words he made up his mind, Aria was the one who hurt Chloe! He'd met girls like her before, they'd pretend to be your friend but would then stab you in the back. He would keep his promise to Chloe and would set Aria straight, hopefully she would see the error of her actions and would humbly apologise to Chloe.

"You know I heard what you said to Chloe, you really need to say sorry. It doesn't hurt to say sorry, just you owe it to her." Kai said patiently, he didn't want to raise his voice but unfortunetly he had always been the punch first, talk later type of hero. But then he saw the look on Aria's face, one of pure anger, she looked absolutely livid at this proposal.

"What? Me? Apologise to her? No way! No way will I ever say sorry to Chloe Bourgois! She deserved every single word! If anything she's the one who should apologise! Even if I did say sorry I wouldn't mean it and I think that if you're going to say something of signifigance you need to mean it!"

"That's it. Girls like you are everywhere, there's no escaping you! You are a cruel and horrible person if you think you can go and say something like that and then not even say sorry!Chloe is a sweet and kind girl and it's sadistic that you would want to say things like that to her!Right to her face! One more time, I suggest you say sorry!" Kai's temper was rising too, and so was his voice.

" .happen!"Arinsoe hissed at him, her face contorted in anger

"Never judge someone by their appearance huh?"

Kai muttered underneath his breath, promptly turning his back to her ending the argument he didn't want to create a fuss on his first day, Aria glared at him but didn't retaliate back. It seemed that she too wanted to remain in the schools good books. But the rest of their time together was spent in tense silence, when Madame Bustier asked them to come into the headmasters office and they were asked numerous questions they answered in brief, polite sentences totally ignoring the other person. As such the short walk back to the classroom was incredibly heated and incredibly awkward.

"Hey Aria! Hey Kyle! We were just looking at the new update on Alya's Ladyblog!" Marinette spotted them, and waved them over. Arinsoe just pointed her head up and spun away from Kai and over to the girls, Kai just ignored her and Alya looked between them sensing the mood and wondering what on earth could've happened in such a short space of time that could create such an irate atmosphere.

"This is the latest footage I got from the last akuma attack! See, actual video of them leaping over the rooftops!" Alya beamed as she waved it around. Everyone else clustered next to her to see it. Kai and Arinsoe did too, though they stayed on opposite sides as if the possibility of them touching would kill them. But when they saw the footage they both cooed in appriciation.

"wow, I've never seen anything like it." Arinsoe said, in a little bit of awe.

"oh please, like you actually care."

Kai said softly so only Marinette, Adrien and Arinsoe could hear him, Arinsoe glared daggers at him, Adrien and Marinette just looked on in puzzlement. They both mentally decided that they'd ask about it later. They just hoped that whatever was going on between wouldn't interfere with the rest of school. They were wrong. Their complete hatred between them disrupted everything, they made obvious efforts to avoid each other and didn't communicate at all, Alya found it hilarious that two people who had known each other for less than 24 hours could hate each other so much. Marinette was just worried about the effect it could have on Adrien's relationship with her and if any further stalking was needed. But after three days of this non stop aversion to each other Alya decided to try and find out what the problem actually was, she, Marinette and Arinsoe were all sitting on their desk waiting for the last period of school to start so everyone could go home.

"So girl, I've been meaning to ask. What is up with you and Kyle,huh? You've been snapping at each other at every chance you get."

At hearing this Arinsoe turned around very slowly so that she was no longer facing Marinette but Alya, her face was all contorted like she was barely restraining her anger. She breathed in and then let it then suprisingly put on this dazzling smile.

"Why whatever do you mean Alya? Kyle and I have been nothing but civil to each other."

"Whoa, bright light coming from your smile…But seriously it's been going on for four days including when you first arrived, what on earth could he have done to make you so mad?"

Arinsoe sighed belatedly and shrugged in defeat,

"Fine, I'll tell you. You remember when I first arrived at school with Marinette and Chloe practically bit Mari's head off?"

Alya snorted and Marinette just rolled her eyes at the memory.

"Well, remember how I gave her a piece of my mind? Well apparantly according to Kyle I need to apologise to her! After she was so rude to Marinette and didn't even show a hint of remorse, he wants me to say sorry to her? The cheek of it! I have absolutly no intention of being affiliated with someone who thinks that is morally correct."

"I see your point, but maybe he doesn't know Chloes true colours, Chloe is very good at putting on a show." Alya said, knowing about Chloe's acting skills all too well.

"That's no excuse, ah speak of the devil and he shall appear" Arinsoe looked past Alya's shoulder and glared at one particular person in the company that was entering the glared back, Nino snickered and Adrien sighed just a little. so much for trying to fit in.

"Dude!What the hell did you do to make her so mad at you?No joke, Aria may just explode if you egg her on any more!"

"Ha! I didn't do anything to her, she didn't do anything to me, it's her behaviour to someone else that has marred my opinion of considering her childish acts now, my opinion isn't going to imrove anytime soon"Kai just raised an eyebrow and faced the front again, no sooner had he finished his sentence Madame Bustier walked in.

"Alright then class I have a special announcement to make before we start class, as you _should_ know because you _should_ be working on it we are doing a project on the egyption princess Arinsoe and so because of that, Alex's father has been kind enough to let us use the mueseum at our leisure. The idea is that you use it to help you with your project, NOT to slack off. I am handing out a permission slip right now, I need your parent or guardian to sign it, if they don't you will not be able to attend. Marinette, you team up with Aria and Adrien you team up with Kyle, it seems unfair to make you two go straight into a project that counts towards your grades when you've just arrived here."

There was an excited chatter that rippled across the classroom, Kim high fived Alex because in their eyes this was the perfect oppurtunity for some grade A dares.

"Oh my God this is going to be so much fun. It might bring slightly traumatic memories though." Alya whispered excitedly.

"Why?" Arinsoe asked puzzled.

"Because there was an Akuma attack there. To be precise to was Alex's brother who was akumatised, and I was in the middle of it! I was almost sacrificed to the Egyptian gods! But Ladybug and Chat Noir came and saved me and I got some good footage too. But this is good for you right? It should be nice for you and Kyle to see some of your culture. BUT of course not at the same time, oh no, God forbid you be in the same room"

"ha, ha. Yeah, It'll be nice." Arinsoe laughed sarcastically but looked downcast, Marinette rubbed her arm in comfort. Going to see relics of your lost home would not be easy.

Adrien, Nino and Kai had also been talking animatedly, but then Adrien stopped suddenly mid sentance and gulped.

"What's wrong Adrien? Are you feeling ill?" Kai looked over at Adrien, concern over his features. Marinettes ears pricked up at hearing a possibilty of Adriens health being marred, and started twisting her hands in anguish as she eavesdropped on their converstaion.

"No. It just occurred to me, we need the signiture of a parent or guardian so that means it can't be Nathalie. Oh God, we're going to have to introduce you to my father…"


	8. Chapter 8: Please let me stay!

**Please let me stay!**

The last period of school went by quickly from Adrien and Kai's point of view as they were both moments away from having major panic attacks. Adrien was nervous at the prospect of having to introduce Kai to his father and have a proper excuse as to why he should be able to stay. Convincing Nathalie to let Kai stay was hard enough but to try and convince his strict father, who until recently hadn't even let Adrien leave the house, was an entirely different matter. Kai, who had heard stories from Nino about Adrien's father, was terrified at the thought of meeting the man. Nathalie had intimidated him and so he was fairly sure her employer would cause him to collapse. Nino had cautiously edged away from the both of them and was just watching them apprehensively; Alya was making bets as to which one of them would pass out first.

"Alright, good work class. I'll see you all on Monday. Do not forget to get those permissions slips signed, they are to be handed in on Monday!" Madame Bustier smiled at them and left the classroom followed by the majority of her pupils. Nino waved a hand in front of Kai's and Adrien's faces.

" , they're unresponsive! No seriously they won't talk back to me."

"Marinette, now's the time to talk to Adrien, he's probably in shock so can't hear you properly!" Alya smiled cheekily at Marinette who thumped her on the back and then went back to fretting over Adrien. Arinsoe just smiled maliciously at seeing Kai's obvious distress. She still hadn't forgiven him for the incredible misunderstanding that had occurred and hated him for it. It was funny how similar Chloe and Arinsoe were; the only difference was Arinsoe used her bitchiness for good. Suddenly Adrien sighed, tapped Kai on the back to snap him out of his shock and walked silently out of the classroom.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Alya asked a hint of worry laced her voice.

"I honestly don't know. His old man is not the easiest person to get along with, Trust me. And Adrien doesn't have the best relationship with him; I think that deep down inside Mr Agreste's attitude affects Adrien more than he lets on. The most we can do is just hope that Kyle manages to make a good impression."

Everyone else just nodded in agreement no words were needed to explain how they all felt. Back in the limo whilst Adrien was obviously back in touch with reality he hadn't said much.

"Adrien…what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"BS!"

"Fine. Fine! I don't want to do this, but he'd find out eventually. He'll throw you out! He'll find something wrong with you, something! Anything! Any fault, any blemish and suddenly it's not good enough for him! You're my friend but against him there's absolutely nothing I can do! I mean he kept me enclosed inside the house for the majority of my life. If he throws you out then it's just another reminder that he completely controls me." Adrien started ranting on and on and had this manic look in his eye that Kai had never seen before. Eventually he calmed down and just sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Look, don't worry. I have a lot of experience in flattering rich, important people to make them accept me" Kai said soothingly and he grinned.

"Alright, let's put it to the test. Because that car drive went by incredibly quickly. Unfortunately"

Kai and Adrien jumped out of the limo and once again Kai was bowled over by the size of the house, it was about the size of a small palace. Adrien pointed out all the rooms that he hadn't had time to show Kai before; they had a dining room, a kitchen, a TV room, a living room, a billiards room and so on. As they were walking past Kai caught sight of a huge painting, in it was a young Adrien, a stern looking man whom Kai could only presume as Mr Agreste and a beautiful young woman with Adrien's green eyes and golden hair. This must be Adrien's mother but Adrien had never mentioned her, at all.

"Adrien! Where have you been? You and Kyle are approximately five minutes and 45 seconds late home." Nathalie appeared out of nowhere, right behind Kai. She talked in her monotone drawl with an expressionless face. Kai shot up and ran over to Adrien he was trying contain the angry hiss that was about to escape. Nathalie just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mr Agreste will see you now. Both of you."

Nathalie then turned on her heel and smartly walked out of the room. They walked up a long flight of stairs until they came across a room; Nathalie opened the door and let them in. They found themselves in a large white room, covered in fashion pictures and awards. There was a desk at the back and an intimidating man was sitting behind it.

"Mr Agreste sir, I've brought them."

"Yes Nathalie. You may leave now."

There was a brief period of silence, Adrien looked back and forward from his father and back to Kai. Kai just stood there nervously rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he still hadn't been able to kick since ancient Egypt.

"Bonsoir Monsieur Lebeau and welcome to my home. Is what I would say if you had actually been invited" Mr Agreste slowly stood up from his chair, Kai unconsciously stepped back at the same time Adrien stepped forward annoyed at his father's words.

"Father! Was that necessary-"

"Be quiet Adrien!" Mr Agreste snapped and Adrien immediately backed down.

"I value the education, well-being and future of my son above all other things. As such the environment he is in and the people he associates himself with must be of a certain standard. My standards."

"Father, please just let me talk!" Adrien implored.

Mr Agreste eyed Adrien up and once again Adrien lowered his gaze.

"All this time I have been addressing Monsieur Lebeau not you, so you should let him speak for himself."

Kai looked at Mr Agreste, Mr Agreste stared back at Kai not a single flicker of emotion was on his face. Kai could not see any aspect of Gabriel in Adrien; in fact he never would've guessed that they were related. But fortunately, just like with Arinsoe and Chloe, Kai had been in this sort of situation before. He'd noticed that history tended to repeat itself making him wonder if reincarnation was truly possible, for example he was sure that he'd met a boy like Nino somewhere before. He'd also been friends, or at least he hoped they were friends, with an extremely coveted princess and he'd met her terrifying father. Compared to a furious father who's demanding to know as to why a lowly guard is spending time with his daughter who has received many marriage proposals from princes, generals and futures kings from many different empires, Mr Agreste would be fairly easy to win over. If he went about it in the correct way but he knew one wrong move and he'd be homeless.

"Mr Agreste I completely understand your irritation at my presence in your home, it is unexpected and frankly unwanted. But I have a vast knowledge of things that Adrien may not have encountered before and so it may help him in his studies. As Miss Nathalie has already pointed out to me, I will help Adrien in anything that he needs from helping him on the set of a photoshoot to catching up with schoolwork. Mr Agreste with all due respect it would be a disadvantage if Adrien were not to have me here."

Kai said all of this quickly and smoothly his voice laced with persuasiveness, then he looked Mr Agreste straight in the eyes, trying very hard not to flinch. Mr Agreste still just looked at him but with just a flicker of interest, Kai gulped but continued with his little monologue.

"Mr Agreste you are a very wealthy and successful man and someone like me will not aid you at all, but as you said earlier about Adrien being your first priority, I can aid Adrien. And if ever I do not meet your expectations or disappoint you in any way I will personally pack my bags and leave your house within the hour. So, I implore you Mr Agreste please let me continue to stay here."

Once again there was a period of silence, Adrien looked over at Kai and sadly shook his head mouthing "I'm so sorry" then a single unexpected word pierced the air.

"Yes."

"What?" Adrien and Kai both said a little dumbstruck.

"Adrien, compose yourself. I said yes, Mr Lebeau it seems you already understand the workings of my household and it would be a waste for Adrien to not let you stay here. You may stay in the room adjacent to Adrien's, attend his classes and help out in shoots. Nathalie will control your schedule as well. Now leave!"

"Thank you sir!" Kai beamed, Mr Agreste looked at him strangely and said something very unexpected.

"Adrien, both you and Mr Lebeau are to attend a photoshoot in the park in two days' time. But Mr Lebeau I want you to participate, not help out. Nathalie, escort them to their rooms!"

Adrien and Kai just gaped whilst Nathalie firmly pushed them out of the office, and so they didn't see Mr Agreste sigh and stare at photograph on his desk. In the photograph was a smiling woman; Adrien's mother, next to her was a grinning man with tan skin, ash hair and green eyes who was carrying another woman also with tanned skin but had long brown hair and blue eyes who was both laughing and trying to break free of the man's grip. Behind them was the great Pyramids of Giza. Underneath the photo was inscribed "All of us wish you were here in Egypt! Try to smile Gabriel, Bye bye for now small butterfly!"

Once they finally reached the safety of Adrien's room Kai gasped whilst Adrien let out a breath of relief. Kai once again was bowled over by the size of Adrien's room, Adrien was just glad they'd gotten out of there without Kai being thrown on the street.

"Wow Adrien this is your room? This is about the size of my entire house!" Kai exclaimed and started poking around, still getting startled by the surprises of modern technology.

"I certainly was not expecting any of that to happen. I mean he just accepted you, just like that! I'm glad. Although I'm very surprised that he asked you to be a model, I mean all of those photos represent the Agreste fashion brand. I'm really happy he's letting you stay though…what are you doing?"

All the time that Adrien had been letting out his emotions Kai had been staring at the triple computer screens. Adrien walked over and smiled when he saw that the photos of his mother were up.

"Is that?" Kai whispered

"Yeah… that's my mother."

"She's really beautiful. Not to be weird but you have her smile. I also don't mean to pry but where is she?"

"She went missing a couple of years ago. Father was always distant but after she went missing he completely shut himself off. The only time we talk these days is for him to bark orders or for him to reprimand me for something I've done. Normally to save Paris. What about you, what family do you have?"

"Did have. Past tense, Adrien they're all dead. But to answer your question I had an amazing father, a wonderful mother and two mischievous younger brothers."

"Like, what did you do? You mentioned that you knew Arinsoe." Adrien queried whipping out a small notebook to make notes.

"Well, my father was a guard and I was hoping to be a guard too as the wages were pretty good and it would allow me to support a family. But my mother was an artist and was often called in to help sculpt. That's how I met Arinsoe, I was coming in to assist my mother when I 'accidently' took a wrong turn and what do I come face to face with? A girl trying to abseil out of the castle but she was using bed sheets and they weren't very stable, just as she was about to fall I grabbed her hand and stopped her. But unfortunately when I pulled her up, I pulled too hard and we fell over. We were left in a very compromising position and of course it's at that point the guards come in. I was thrown in jail for a night, but the very next day I'm called in and thanked for saving the princess, and there she was grinning away. I was appointed guard in-training and so spent a lot of time with her. She was always really shy but I tried to make her laugh because she always seemed really sad."

"Hahahaha! She seems like a fun person to be around, but I doubt that I can put 'she tried to escape the palace' in my report. What about you as Black Cat? And Ladybug, what was she like?"

Kai sighed and his eyes glazed over, Plagg who had been devouring a platter of cheese moaned and said sarcastically

"Well done Adrien, we're going to be here for the next hour!"

"She was amazing! Confident, smart, beautiful, kind. She was always putting other people's welfare above her own and she always gave second chances. She always gave me a second chance, and I think the aspect of her that I loved the most was that she trusted me. She didn't know who I was behind the mask, though I did want to tell her, yet she trusted me with her life. She was never afraid to throw herself off a building because she believed I would catch her. I wish I had tried harder to persuade her to tell me her identity. Heh, too late now"

"Don't say that! I already told you, we are going to find her and you will be re-united!"

"And your Ladybug, what is she like?"

"Charming, sexy, intelligent, caring. All the aspects of the perfect girl. But she never gives in to my charms, I can't think why, my jokes are amazing!"

"Jokes? You tell jokes too? Do you… do you call her 'my lady'?"

"Yes! Wow it must've passed down…what was that?"

Kai and Adrien rushed over to the window outside was what could only be described as a giant glob of slime with a face.

"What in the name of Ra is that?" Kai asked gobsmacked. Adrien looked at him puzzled.

"That's an akuma, didn't you have those back in Egypt?"

"Yes we did… but they were a little different to say the least. Well? Shouldn't Adrien take a quick nap and isn't it time for Chat Noir take the stage? I've no doubt your lady is waiting for you."

Kai went over to the table and picked Plagg up and threw him over to Adrien,

"Plagg! Transform me" Adrien yelled

"NOOOOOOO! I HADN'T FINISHED MY CAMEMBERT! KAI, YOU TRAITOR! WAIT, I NEED TO GIVE YOU TWO SOMETHING! NOT AGAIN!" Plagg screamed, but it was too late and he was sucked into the miraculous. There was an explosion of green and Chat Noir emerged.

"Nice outfit." Kai smirked.

"Says the guy who used to run around shirtless. But then again if my predecessors had the same physique as me I don't think anyone would've been complaining" Chat flexed his muscle whilst Kai fought back a laugh; it was hilarious seeing the dramatic change between Adrien and Chat. But Kai made shooing gestures and pushed Chat out of the room

"Go, go I'll make some sort of excuse and follow you."

"No, that'll be dangerous!"

"Who do you take me for? I may not have the outfit but I still have the moves!"

"So you're going to 'tail' me!" Chat grinned and pointed his fingers at Kai.

Kai instead of sighing grinned and fist bumped Chat, then Chat jumped out of the window and into the streets of Paris.

"Ooh, the staff definitely got upgraded. Now for an excuse, I doubt 'I had to go feed my camel' will work anymore. And now you're taking to yourself. Better get going." Kai took once last glance outside the window and smiled, this was going to be very interesting.

Meanwhile Arinsoe and Marinette were still at school, and frankly Arinsoe was not pleased. She had already determined that the normal thing to do was that the minute that school bell rang you sprinted out of there. You did not willingly spend extra time there, she looked over her shoulder at Max who had his face buried in a book, unless you had nothing better to do. She prodded Marinette who was selecting books from the library.

"Marinette~~let's go home this is sooooo boring! And I grew up in a castle where there was nothing better to do except smile and wave so that's saying something."

"I need to take out some books from the library. They're all on ancient Egypt. Now before you say anything I know you can help me but I also need facts and figures that people will recognise. Because if we finish early, then we can spend the entire duration of the trip talking to Adrien!" Marinette blushed when thinking of all the possibilities, she would talk to Adrien, he'd propose right then and there and they would go on to produce lots of beautiful babies. Arinsoe rolled her eyes pushed away all the little thought bubbles.

"Don't you mean 'try' talking to Adrien? Face it Marinette, I've only been here for a week and I know you can't converse with Adrien without fainting"

"I can too!"

"Oh really? Hi Adrien, this is a really interest-*gasp, splutter* bleh. And you're dead." Arinsoe giggled when Marinette pouted.

"It's just when I go up to him I get all tongue tied and I can't express my feelings."

"It's okay, we'll work on it. Another reason is that I don't want to go near Adrien, I mean I like Adrien he's sweet enough. The problem is that if Adrien's somewhere, Kyle is sure to be somewhere close!"

Marinette was about to say something when a girl from another year came bursting into the library out of breath and in floods of tears. Marinette and Arinsoe rushed over to her, she was hyperventilating.

"What happened?" Marinette asked.

"A…A…Akuma!" The girl shrieked

Marinette looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll be back in a minute" Arinsoe assured the girl and they both sprinted away.

"Guess I'm going to see Ladybug in action, huh?"

"Yeah, I hope that I won't disappoint my senpai!" Marinette smiled but Arinsoe just tilted her head in confusion.

"Sen…pai?"

"Never mind. Tikki spots-"

"Wait! Girls I have a gift for you!" Tikki cried flying away from Marinette

"Ooohh, presents!" Arinsoe squealed.

"They are earpieces! Arinsoe, you still have a miraculous! It's what could a called a remnant, a ghost of a miraculous even. What it does is it allows you to communicate with Marinette. I've never tried it out before because well, I've never had two ladybugs at one time."

"How do we use it?" Marinette asked twisting her left earring.

"All you have to do is say Ladybug, connect!"

"Seems simple enough" Arinsoe said.

"LADYBUG CONNECT!"

As soon as they said that their left earrings glowed and an earpiece formed Marinette whistled in appreciation, Arinsoe squeaked and tried to pull it off.

"Stop, stop! It's not going to hurt you! Just relax!" Tikki soothed a startled Arinsoe.

"Okay…shouldn't you two get going? I'll look for an exit!" Arinsoe said and rushed out to give Marinette some space.

"Okay! Tikki spots-"

"WAIT!" Arinsoe sprinted back inside.

"Oh what now?" Marinette said irritably.

"There's no way out!"

"What!"

And Arinsoe was right there was a huge layer of goo sealing the building off. Marinette face palmed

"Again? It's getting kind of cliché! Damnit! There's nowhere to hide and transform! What do we do?

"Um, I hate to have to suggest this but I think we're going to have to wait for Chat Noir to rescue us…"

"Ugh! He's never going to let me hear the end of this, is he?"

Arinsoe and Tikki shook their heads. They all looked out of the window trying to see if they could catch a glimpse of the cat in black.

Chat Noir crouched on one of the rooftops of Paris; he surveyed his surroundings trying to find the Akuma because somehow it had disappeared. He growled annoyed at himself how could he loose a fifty foot slime monster? And speaking of things that had disappeared Ladybug was nowhere to be seen.

"Where on earth could he have gone?"

"Holy Horus what the hell is that?" a familiar voice echoed in Chat's head, he leapt twenty feet in the air.

"Kai? Is that you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh my isis, what the hell is going on? Okay I've officially gone mad!""

"No, I don't think so, somehow we can communicate! I honestly don't know how though! What are you so surprised about?"

On the other side of town Kai stared up at what once was his school.

"Well, apart from the fact I'm hearing voices in my head, I think I know where the Akuma is!"

"Where?"

"The school! The only problem is he's encased it in goo! And it's absolutely solid; all the exits are closed off!"

"Damn it! I'm on my way!"

Kai nodded even though he knew Chat couldn't see him. He ran around the perimeter of the school pleasantly surprised that he had still maintained his speed and stamina. But then he caught sight of Marinette and Aria in the window, as much as he didn't like Aria it definitely wasn't safe to let them both stay in there.

"Chat! Hurry up, there are people inside and I think the akuma's in with them!"

"Don't worry; I'm literally right behind you!"

And a gloved hand rested on Kais shoulder, but Kai just calmly looked behind him and smiled

"About time." Kai said nonchalantly

"Now how to we get in?"

Chat just frowned in concentration, he knew he could get in and get the students out but there was the problem of the Akuma. He could fight it easily but without Ladybug he couldn't capture it. He looked up and saw Aria and then Marinette. She waved at him and mouthed 'help'. Chat gritted his teeth and said under his breath.

"Where is Ladybug? And what is taking her so long?"


	9. Chapter 9: How to be a heartbreaker

**This is how to be a heartbreaker.**

Marinette paced backwards and forwards racking her brains to try and think of a way to escape. She was acutely aware that whilst Chat Noir was perfectly capable of taking on the Akuma he wouldn't be able to purify it and save the victim. Outside Chat Noir was doing the same thing, he'd deduced that the Akuma was going around Paris kidnapping girls and teleporting them back to the school. His first priority was to rescue the girls maybe that would draw the Akuma back to him when it realised that his prey had disappeared.

"Chat Noir, I know you've only just transformed but you're going to need to use your cataclysm. It's the only way to get Marinette, the other girls and unfortunately Aria safely out of there! I'll buy you some time so you can go get Plagg something to eat and then transform again."

Chat nodded knowing his friend was right; he took a running jump and punched the wall,

"CATACLYSM" he yelled.

Kai grinned and gave him a fist bump; his reactions to any of Chat's antics were always to laugh or agree since he did them himself and found them hilarious.

Suddenly a whole gaggle of girls came flooding out of the school, all shouting 'thank you', 'our hero' and the like. The last one to come out were Marinette and Aria, Chat smiled charismatically went up to Marinette bowed low and kissed her on the hand.

"Hello princess, you really are a magnet for trouble."

"Well, I hang around you don't I?"

"Ooh I am hurt, do you not see me as your knight in shining armour?" Chat said pretending to be hurt.

"More like the village fool."

"Burn!"

Aria and Kai said in sync, they momentarily smiled at each other as if they had done it a hundred times but then they realised what had happened at glared at each other. Their glaring competition and Chat Noir failed attempt at flirting was interrupted by a *beep*.

Chat Noir glanced down at his ring.

"This is where I bid thee Adieu!" And with that he leapt away doing several somersaults,

Marinette rolled her eyes and muttered

"Show off"

"Ahem, Marinette. Isn't there somewhere you should be?" Aria jerked her head in the direction in which Chat Noir had run off. Marinette laughed bashfully and sprinted off. Aria called after her desperately

"Wait! Don't…leave…me…with…him…" Aria trailed off and turned around to look at Kai who was glaring back at her.

"I'm losing brain cells being around you so I'm going to find Adrian. Not that I really care what you and your spiteful soul do when I am gone. But I am not as sadistic enough, unlike someone I know, as to want you to stay in harm's way so I suggest you get far away so that you aren't in danger."

"Oh so you do care!" Aria said sarcastically

"By the gods I hate this girl." Kai murmured

"What did you say?! Oh sweet Ra-I mean oh my god what the hell is that?" Aria's eyes widened and she pointed up, Kai followed her gaze to see the Akuma. It was a giant glob of slime with the characteristics of a human face on the front. Inside of it were several unconscious girls. Aria gasped when she saw them and Kai's eyes narrowed.

"State your name and what you are doing with those innocent girls!" Kai yelled at the Akuma, his voice full of authority and you felt compelled to do as he ordered.

"I AM THE GREAT DEIDRE! I HAVE COME TO CLAIM ALL SOULS OF EVIL GIRLS WHO FIND PLEASURE IN BREAKING PEOPLES HEARTS!" The Akuma boomed its eyes then swivelled in the creepiest way possible to look at Aria.

"YOU! YOU ARE NO DOUBT A HEARTBREAKER! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!"

"Wha?" Aria said confused at this sudden outburst, because of that she didn't notice the shower of slime pellets speeding towards her.

"WATCH OUT!" Kai shouted in alarm and tackled her; they rolled out of harm's way all the way into the safety of the school. But they were left in a rather unfortunate position with him being on top of her. To Kai's immense surprise Aria blushed furiously and shoved him off her.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She shouted at him. Kai raised an eyebrow angry at her ingratitude

"What do you think? I just saved your sorry, ungrateful behind! If it weren't for me you'd be trapped in a glob of Akuma slime! And then trapped in here!"

"UGH!" Aria had no comeback and only made a furious little groan. But both Aria's and Kai's attention was quickly diverted form their utter hatred for each other to Deidre who had become suspiciously quiet. Kai and Aria quietly ran over to the entrance of the school but once again came face to face with Deidre.

"THANK YOU MY FELLOW MAN! YOU HAVE TRAPPED MY PREY FOR ME! NOW YOU HEARTBREAKER, STAY INSIDE YOUR PRISON AND REPENT FOR YOUR SINS!" And with that Deidre literally vomited all over the school encasing it in a rock solid wall.

"Well done. Well done indeed. Now we're both stuck in here! Again! And now there's no Chat Noir to get us out! I'm stuck in here. With you. What flowers would you like at your funeral and how long is a prison sentence for murder?" It dawned on Aria that she was stuck with Kai and he was stuck with her.

"The only thing we can do now is split up, that way you can't claw my eyes out. Hopefully we can find some of the girls and/or a way out. I'm going left, don't you dare follow me. I don't know how long my patience will last" Kai said scathingly.

"Puhlease, don't flatter yourself!" Aria replied bitterly and stormed of in the other direction.

It wasn't long before Arinsoe once again found herself in the library; there were books scattered everywhere, tables and chairs had been toppled over. She sighed and hoped that the miraculous ladybug would fix it all. That is if Ladybug and Chat Noir ever found Deidre. She suddenly heard sobbing coming from a corner of the library. She carefully edged around bookshelves, poking her head out warily. She knew full well that the probability of there being some sort of minion around was minimal to none but you could never be too careful.

Finally she came across the source of the sobbing, there was a girl whom Arinsoe recognised from the other classes sitting huddled up in one of the corners bawling her eyes out. Arinsoe hurried over to her being in the middle of an Akuma attack could be incredibly traumatic but Arinsoe would've thought that the residents of Paris would be somewhat used to it. Arinsoe gently patted her on the shoulder the girl jumped in alarm and her head shot up, her eyes were all red and she had tears running down her cheeks. It was the same girl that had run into the library to raise the alarm.

"Hey there, you okay?" Arinsoe said softly.

"No, *hic* It's all my fault! All of it! This is all my fault!" She sobbed mournfully.

"What do you mean?"

"My name is Jeannine Moreau, and the Akuma out there used to be my boyfriend Jacques Michaux."

Oh so this was why she was so affected, it's terrible to have someone you care for to be akumatised, Aria tried to calm her down but it wasn't really working. Jeannine's voice was getting louder and more hysterical.

"I don't understand how it's your fault though."

"Today is our third anniversary, mon dieu I was so excited! You see he has an avid fascination with space; he wants to work with NASA when he is older. I have a cousin who works there and I asked him to come and meet Jacques and talk to him. I know how much he wants that. So I got here before he did to meet up with my cousin, when Andre showed me the souvenirs he brought I was so happy that I hugged him and said 'you are the best cousin in the world! I love you and your geekiness!' But I didn't know that Jacques was behind me. He saw me hug Andre and tell him that I loved him; he must have taken it the wrong way because he ran off! Without saying anything! And now he's going round kidnapping girls he thinks are heartbreakers! How stupid is that? And yet it's my entire fault!"

"Now, Now you can't go around thinking that. It won't help anyone. Is there anything else you can tell me about Jacques that could've led him to becoming Deidre?" Arinsoe said still patting her on the back.

"*hic* Well, he had my necklace on, I gave it to him when we were kids promising that I would never, ever hurt him in any way. He promised the same and that he would always protect me. *Hic* He must think I've broken that promise!" And once again Jeannine burst into uncontrollable sobs.

"Listen you have to trust Ladybug and Chat Noir. They'll get Jacques back, and then what you should do is go to him and explain everything. It'll all work out. Just you see." With that Arinsoe gave Jeannine a quick hug and sprinted off, hoping that Jeannine would still be safe.

Arinsoe quickly fiddled with her earring so that the ear piece would appear, frankly she still didn't like the idea of a disembodied voice talking in her ear but she'd have to get used to it as it was very practical.

"Ladybug connect! Marinette, I mean Ladybug can you hear me?" Aria said hesitantly. There was a moment of silence and she felt stupid talking to herself with no one else there. But then there was questioning voice on the other end.

"Arinsoe? Is that you?"

"Shout my name to world why don't you?"

"Sorry, what's up?"

"The Akuma is still here at the school! Its name is Deidre and its goal is probably to kidnap every girl in Paris and bring them back here so that they can 'repent for their sins' whatever that means. Any way he used to be a boy called Jacques and he got akumatised because of a misunderstanding with his girlfriend! The Akuma is inside a necklace! You got that?"

"Yup, having inside information is really helpful. No Chaton I'm not rehearsing my confession of love to you. I can't tell, you a girl must have her secrets."

"Ahem, still here. Stop flirting and get me out of here! I'm trapped inside the school, with Kyle! It's hell!"

"I wasn't flirting with Chat!Wait I thought you got out!"

"I did… I'll rant to you about it later. Ladybug disconnect."

It only took five minutes for Ladybug and Chat Noir to get back to the school but it was the longest five minutes of Arinoes life. Because no matter where in the school she went she somehow found herself bumping into Kyle. It happened again after she'd gone back to check on Jeannine, apparently Kyle had heard her sobs.

"Have you reduced another girl to tears?"

"What do you mean another?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Well you should do, if you haven't recognised that you actually bullied that poor girl that you're not only a snake in the grass but a gullible one at that!"

"What did you just call me? A snake in the grass I may be but at least I don't go around accusing people without evidence!"

They probably would've gone on arguing if the two heroes of Paris hadn't come crashing in through the window. Chat Noir looked at them both; in the heat of the argument their faces had gotten very close to each other. He grinned at them, Ladybug saw what was coming and looked at him warningly

"Chat…don't do it!"

"Oh I'm really sorry have we interrupted something? I'm sure you'll be purrfectly able to get back to whatever mischief you were up to before we got here."

Kyles and Arinsoes faces slowly turned to glare at the cat; Arinsoes face read 'i-would-kill-you-if-i-could-because-suggesting-what-you-just-suggested-is-the-worst-insult-in-the-world" Kyle on the other hand was a calm, serene face of 'when-this-is-all-over-you-are-gonna-wish-you-could-run-faster"

They immediately jumped away from each other like they had the plague. Kyle pointed in the direction of the canteen,

"Deidre is that way, be careful he could still have some hostages on him. And try to go ten minutes without flirting; he seems to be targeting heartbreakers."

"I know I am simply ravishing but I'd never break my lady's heart!" Chat said faking that he was hurt.

"I wasn't talking to you." Kyle said bluntly.

Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir by the wrist and pulled him away biting his ear off about how some things were acceptable in public and others were not, he must've said something inappropriate because the next thing she did was hit him on the head. Ten minutes later there was a shout of

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

And almost immediately a shower of sparkle fixed everything including getting rid of the wall that entrapped them. Kyle and Arinsoe rushed down to the canteen in time to see Jacques being helped up by Chat Noir, he looked incredibly dazed and confused.

There was a clatter of feet and a rush of colour and suddenly Jacques was tackled by a sobbing Jeannine.

"I am so sorry! So sorry! You completely misunderstood what was going on! That was Andre my cousin from NASA! I wanted you to meet him as a surprise! But I should've explained…" She trailed off looking sad.

Jacques cupped her face in his hands and smiled.

"No it's all my fault, I jumped to conclusions and in the process I broke my promise and I couldn't protect you."

"Let's make a new promise, okay?" Jacques said kindly and smiled.

"Yeah." Jeannine agreed her tears had dried and she was smiling too.

"Alright we should leave, like right now!" said an embarrassed Ladybug; they were intruding on a special moment. As they walked out Chat Noir jumped in front of her and said in a seductive voice,

"We should be like that to, want to make a promise but seal it with a kiss instead?"

"No I'm good thanks kitten." Ladybug smiled and then swung away. Chat Noir just smiled in daze as he watched her leave.

"Dude, beep beep. Remember what that means?" Kyle said breaking Chat Noir out of his reverie.

"Oh yeah.'Til the next time my beloved fans" And left pirouetting and somersaulting on his staff.

"I respect that guy but what a show off." Kyle said with a tired sigh.

"Uh huh" Arinsoe agreed.

Kyle once again realised who he was talking to, glared at Arinsoe and sped off. Before he left the building he briefly turned around and said.

"You need to start taking responsibility for your actions. Its people like you who find pleasure in other people sorrow, you people are the main reason innocent civilians get akumatised. Just think about that and stop bullying. For once." And he left quickly.

Arinsoe stomped angrily back to Marinette place, but she now called it home. How dare he say such things to her? He just perfectly described Chloe! Why was he defending her? Hadn't Adrian warned Kyle about Chloe and her ways? Damn it all to the afterlife! Suddenly she jumped as she heard Marinette's voice.

"Arinsoe, I mean Aria, come in. Can you hear me? Hello?"

"Yes I hear you, what do you need?"

"I just transformed back, I need you to come to the café Rose and pretend you're meeting me there! Can you do that?"

Arinsoe simply smiled she'd missed this, even though the sneaking around and fighting had been exhausting it'd become part of her identity. Hopefully she'd be able to help this generation's ladybug

"Of course Ladybug, your trusty behind the scenes comrade is coming to get you! Ladybug disconnect" Arinsoe put a hand over her heart, a warm feeling was spreading over it; she smiled again and ran off in the direction of the café.

Once she was far away a figure emerged from the bushes, it was Alya the most dedicated fan of ladybug, she'd followed Arinsoe originally to ask her where Marinette was but when Arinsoe had ducked into an alley her reporter instincts told her to follow her. Alya couldn't believe her eyes, her ears, her anything. Arinsoe had been talking to Ladybug! And Alya had heard every single word.

 _ **Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading! I'd just like to apologise for my Akuma, it's absolutely terrible! I just didn't have any original thoughts apart from the backstory and even that's pretty shaky and the name Deidre which means heartbreaker.**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks for all the support! Please read, review favourite and follow! 'Til next time!**_

 _ **Princess**_


	10. Chapter 10:Meet the parents

**Meet the parents**

Arinsoe/Aria's p.o.v

I loved Marinette's house so much that I had come to think of it as my own home. I had also come to think as Marinette as my sister even though we had known each other for little over a week, but I did feel a connection to her, she was kinder to me than my own sister had been.

She'd even made space in her room for me and had bought a bed for me and new clothes. The only part I'd been worried about was finally meeting her parents; they'd been away for a week on business and had left Marinette on her own. If they were as kind and caring as their daughter then I'd have no trouble and as long as they didn't dig too deeply into my background then I'd surely be able to stay.

I only hoped that Marinettes deep obsession had been cultivated instead of inherited; I did not need another obsessed psycho on my hands. She had Adrien's entire schedule planned out! Although the upside was that Alya and I had bonded over trying to control her.

Thankfully the rest of the day was fairly uneventful; I had to rush to café Rose to fetch Marinette. Apparently the waitress had seen Ladybug rush into the toilets but hadn't seen her come out. My job had been to pretend Marinette had been there the whole time. But the more important reason as to why Marinette hadn't come home yet was because Adrien was in the same Café and because of that Marinette was paralysed and couldn't move. And so naturally it was my job to go and pick her up. I thanked the gods that Kyle wasn't with Adrien like he usually was. I'd spent far too much time with him today to last several lifetimes.

"Thanks sooo much Ari, you are the best!" Marinette said and linked arms with me.

"Oh I know I'm the best. But seriously I'll come get you any time just because I'm not physically Ladybug doesn't mean I can't help you out. But you have a real problem what if one time you meet Adrien and no one's there to help you out? You'll just stand there staring off into space!"

"I do not stare off into space!"

I spun around suddenly and looked behind us. Marinette looked at me quizzically.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I just felt someone watching us. And then I swear I saw Alya!"

Marinette looked behind us and then rolled her eyes.

"There's no one there! Why would Alya be stalking us any way? And you say I'm the one who's paranoid!"

"Yes but at least mine is rational! You just worry all day if Adrien is being blackmailed by some girl so he'll date them. Or some other farfetched idea."

We climbed the stairs up to Marinettes apartment and I knew I made a terrible mistake when I mentioned Adrien's name. I just decided to ignore her.

"But Adrien is just so…"

I frowned and rummaged around in my bag

"Mari, where's the key?"

"And wonderful. My hearts flutters when I see him. I just can't describe my intense feelings for him"

She poked her hand into her bag but didn't actually look inside.

"He's so kind as well, he just so generous too. I bet he donates to charity!"

"Give me the key." I quickly cut into Marinettes lucid rambles

"I'm going to marry him one day. You and Alya will be bridesmaids. And Dad will-"

She dropped the key into my hand all the while staring off into the distance this silly, dopey look plastered on her face. I half listened to her but concentrated on trying to unlock the door. Why they needed this silly contraption I'd never know, why couldn't they just hire guards?

"Alright. Back home, in we go!" And I propelled her inside because she was still stuck in her Adrien reverie.

When we got inside and I dumped my bag on the sofa I noticed several changes to the apartment like some lights were on that had originally been left off, the fridge was empty and some cupboards were open.

"Marinette… I think someone's been in the apartment."

Marinette finally snapped of her Adrien induced coma and walked over to the dresser and slowly picked up a letter. She very slowly turned around with a serious expression on her face.

"You're absolutely right. There is someone in the apartment."

Because of her grave expression and quiet tone I tensed up ready to fight whatever intruder that dared to come our way. But then Marinette did something unexpected, she burst into a huge smile and started waving the piece of paper around happily.

"My parents are back! They've gone out to buy groceries but they'll be back in less than half an hour! Isn't this great? I've missed them so much!"

But in contrast to Marinettes smiling face I felt like crying. Marinette saw this and calmed down. She looked at me in concern.

"What's wrong Ari? Don't you want to meet my parents?"

"No, no! That's not it at all!" I said hurriedly trying to explain what I felt but then Tikki flew out of her bag.

"I think what Arinsoe is worried about is how we're going to explain Arinsoe's sudden appearance"

"Oh…"

There was a long, awkward pause as difficult task of creating a whole other life for me sank in.

"Okay! Well let's work out the basics. Your name is Aria come from Cairo, Egypt." Marinette said cheerfully trying to maintain a happy atmosphere.

"Yes but why am I staying here? We could say I am a transfer student but then your parents might decide to call the school. It was easy to trick the school, a quick phone call here a small glamour there and bam! I'm an official student but I don't want to glamour your parents, I'd feel so bad."

"Hmmm" Marinette sat down, her brow furrowed. I paced back and forth wringing my hands.

"The answer is simple. We won't lie."

"HUH?" I shouted.

"We'll embellish the truth. We'll say that you're a citizen from Egypt that due to personal reasons you were sent over here. But when you got here you were unsure of your surroundings and so you fell for a scam and lost all your money and possessions. You can't get in contact with your family either, you never got on with them so there's no point you going back and they won't look for you."

"Will they believe it?"

"The school have your 'official' documents and we'll say that your family is very influential. And then you can put a small glamour to calm any doubts they have."

"Okay. If you're happy with me putting glamour over them then I'll do it. It's strange though, in losing my ability to be Ladybug I've gained other gifts. Why do you think that is Tikki? Tikki?"

But Tikki was fast asleep she'd gone back into her bag and was snoring gently. Marinette carefully did up the clasp.

"I knew we shouldn't have given her that extra cookie. But how can I help around the house, I want to contribute as much as I can!"

"You can always help in the bakery, but remember what happened last time you decided to bake?" She raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed furiously and sweat dropped at the memory. But I smiled and said enthusiastically.

"I'll have you with me this time. And besides things couldn't go much worse than last time could they?"

I was wrong, they could go much worse. We practically blew up the bakery well to be precise I blew up the bakery. By the time I was done wreaking havoc there was flour all over the walls so you could no longer see through the windows, sugar and milk covered the floor. Marinette and I were absolutely caked in eggs and vanilla extract and chocolate. We rocked the look though. But the worst part of it was the minute after the "BOOM", Marinettes parents walked in. To say they were not amused would be an understatement.

"Marinette, what is the meaning if this. And who is this?" Marinette's father said with disapproval in his voice which was understandable since his bakery was in shambles.

"This is uhh, Arinsoe I mean uh, Aria Bellamy-Lachance, no Lachance-Bellamy."

Marinette had totally lost it; the original plan flew out of her head. She just started stammering and waving her arms around wildly. Starting sentences then rapidly stopping them. In other words our original plan was now a train wreck.

But then again I was no better I tried to clean up a little bit but only made things worse by knocking over towers of macaroons. In the end we just stood there our heads bowed down looking at the floor.

There was a moment of silence; I knew silence was always bad. Having grown up in one of the strictest households in all of Egypt if there was silence it meant they were deciding what to do with you. I much preferred shouting, but my father and Cleo never shouted.

Then what happened next surprised me. Marinette's mother walked over towards us; frankly I thought she was going to hit us that's what happened in my home. But instead she walked straight past us and opened a cupboard behind us. She took out two brooms, a dustpan and brush and a whole array of cleaning utensils.

"You have an hour. I want this bakery spotless by the end of it. Do you understand? After that we'll talk about what we're going to do."

Marinette's parents walked out of the bakery and up to the apartment, the minute they did so we jumped into action. I scrubbed and dusted. I washed and dried up; I swear I've never cleaned so much in my life. Then again I'd never cleaned before.

An hour went by quickly and before we knew it Marionette's parents were back down and inspecting the bakery. By the time they were done they seemed pleased by what they saw.

"Well then at least you've cleaned up the mess you've made. But that still leaves the question, who are you?" Marionette's father said pointedly staring at me.

"Hi there…my name is Aria and I'm a friend of Marinette's. It's very nice to meet you. I'm terribly sorry about the mess we created. It's my entire fault really."

I started to explain who I was, trying to remember the alias that we'd created but I suddenly felt really shy and nervous. They didn't seem like bad people and they definitely didn't seem to have Marinette's obsessive tendencies, they only problem was that they didn't seem all too pleased that I'd blown up their bakery.

"Hello. My name is Tom Dupain and this is my wife Sabine Cheng. As you have probably guessed we own this bakery and we're Marinette's parents. Please continue to explain yourself"

I cleared my throat and started relaying all the facts that I'd prepared, soon after Marinette joined in with little pointers such as why I should stay. When they heard about the fact that I couldn't get back Sabine gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, you poor thing! Marinette seems to trust and care for you and since that's the case so do we. You poor child, you've had it hard, haven't you?"

And then she surprised me for the second time in less than two hours and hugged me. She enveloped me in a warm, caring hug and started talking to her husband about how I could help with finances and stuff.

But frankly I didn't hear the rest of their conversation because I just hugged her back, I'd never felt this sort of care before; no adult in my life had time to ask me how I was feeling or if I needed anything. We were a royal family publicity and government was everything. There was no need for love.

I looked over at Marinette and she winked at me, a sure sign that everything was going to be alright.

"Okay then Aria, welcome to the Dupain Cheng household! But we're going to have to get you baking; I won't have someone who can't bake stay in my house"

I stared at him in horror and went to go and pack my bags. But then he started laughing and patted me on the back.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. It's fine for you to stay here. Make yourself at home"

I smiled at them, and then at Marinette and then back at them. I was so happy words could describe what I was feeling.

"Thank you so much Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng" and I did a little curtsy.

"Just call us Tom and Sabine dear. And no need to curtsy. Now I suggest you go and wash off, egg in your hair is not a good look"

Marinette and I walked up the stairs and back into the apartment; once we were safely inside I let of a sigh of relief.

"Wow Marinette, your parents are so nice!"

"I know. They only ground me when necessary and they're pretty liberal when in what I spend my time doing."

"I honestly was expecting a bit more interrogating instead of a loving hug."

"The minute we told them you can't go back home I think one of my mother's heartstrings broke. And I think mama has always wanted another daughter. Here you can go in the bath first."

I walked into the bathroom, began undressing and then got into the bath. Marinette was sat on a chair just outside so we could still talk.

"But I'm still impressed about how you can glamour people. I wonder what else you can do. It'll make persuading people that I'm not Ladybug a thousand times easier. Did I tell you about the time Alya almost found out about me being Ladybug?"

I started washing my hair and rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes Marinette about 100 times."

"What about the time Alya thought that Chloe was Ladybug?"

"What! Alya thought that Queen Bitch Chloe was Ladybug?"

"Um actually I think you're the queen of bitches." Marinette said quietly, I laughed when I heard it.

"Touché…EEEK!"

What's wrong?" Marinette burst into the bathroom to find me battling with the showerhead.

"Marinette! Marinette your metal snake is alive! It spews hot water everywhere!"

Marinette sighed walked over and turned the shower head off. I calmed down and leaned back in the bathtub.

"Why is your world so complicated? It quite spectacular I'll give you that but so very complicated. And why is your bath so small? My bath was about the size of this room!"

Marinette punched me lightly on the arm and smiled

"That's because you were a princess in a palace. Out! Before you use up all the hot water!"

I climbed out and Marinette threw me a towel, and the jumped in herself.

"Unfortunately I never found my prince. Oh Marinette do not eat the mango and passion fruit liquid, I believe it may be poisoned."

"You ate the shower gel!"

"Oh is that what it was?"

"I'm not sure you're the one meant to be guiding me or if it's the other way round!"

"I can still teach you things you're not aware about!"

"Ha ha. Go dry your hair; you'll catch a cold if you keep it wet for too long."

I smirked at Marinette.

"Oh hell no. I am not going near any one of those futuristic monsters without you there. It might try to eat me!"

"You're so childish. I'll be with you soon. And we'll soon see who the more experienced Ladybug is." Marinette smirked and to prove her point threw a bottle of bubble bath at me which I caught and chucked back at her.

"Aright, I'm leaving I'm leaving. I'll be on the balcony if you need me" and I promptly left the bathroom.

I climbed up the stairs and onto the balcony. I leant against the railing and looked up at the sky. It was an especially clear night and the stars were shining brightly. I traced the constellations and tried to count all of the stars. It was a game that Black Cat and I had played every single time we were on patrol, he'd always let me win.

My people and I always used to think that the sky was actually a goddess named Nut who was made to be the sky so she'd always be separated from her husband. But people don't think that anymore, they think that they're actually balls of gas that one day will burn out. What a depressing thought. But at least there was one thing of my past that was either in a museum, buried under sand or hidden from me. I looked at the flowers growing in the boxes, and turned to pick up one that had fallen when suddenly I heard a voice.

"This is a surpuurise, now who might you be?"

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I apologise that this chapter really isn't that exciting nor does it have that much action in it. I'm just trying out the new style of writing, switching from 1** **st** **person to 3** **rd** **person and from different peoples points of view. I was also looking back at my old chapters and saw how many mistakes there were so I went back and corrected them, so there may be mistakes in grammar and spelling in this chapter and for that I apologise.**

 **Also with the names, whenever it's Kai.'s p.o.v Arinsoe will be called Aria and when it's Arinsoe's p.o.v Kai will be called kyle.**

 **Adrien will probably call Kai his first name in private but call him Kyle when will probably start calling Arinsoe, Ari in both private and public. Other people who don't know who she really is will still call her Aria. But Tikki will always refer to her as Arinsoe.**

 **I just had to explain the names because it is a little confusing and I'm sorry for that.**

 **Any way I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll try to update soon. If you have time please favourite, follow or review. Thanks for reading!**

 **The princess of black hearts.**


	11. Chapter 11:Let's tälk Cat to Princess

**Let's talk Cat to Princess**

"Now this is a supurrise, you might you be?"

I yelped when I heard the unexpected visitor speak, I whirled around with a flower pot in hand and hurled it at him. It hit him with a satisfying thunk. And the visitor fell down onto the balcony.

"I was not expecting that… nice reflexes."

I finally calmed myself down to see that the visitor was none other than Chat Noir. And I had just hit him with a flower pot.

"By the gods I am so sorry!"

"It's Okay!" He said and unsteadily got to his feet.

"You've got a strong arm. I hope you don't throw flower pots at every guy you meet, it'll scare them off."

Despite having a rather large bruise on his head he still managed to retain his suave manner. I looked him over and was a little surprised as to how similar he was to Black Cat. He had the same confidence and style, the same twinkle in his eye and smirk. And unfortunately the same sense of humour, I felt so sorry for Marinette.

"Once again I am so sorry. But onto the real question what are you doing here?"

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing. And besides, that sounded more like an order than a request."

"What a clever kitty you are. But don't you know curiosity killed the cat. I live here with Marinette and her parents. But I repeat my question why YOU are here. And don't give me any of 'I have the solemn duty to check up on the citizens of Paris'. I find it strange that of all the people in this huge city it's Marinette you come and see. And how do you know where she lives anyway?"

"I rescued her one day; I gallantly swept her off her feet and delivered her safely back home. In fact I've saved her several times."

Chat Noir began flexing his muscle and posing, I looked at him with an unimpressed expression on my face. When he saw this he just smirked again.

"Ooh tough crowd."

"Alright so you've saved her a couple of times. Why are you paying her a courtesy call now? Is it because of that recent Akuma attack with Deidre?"

"Of course the safety of the people of Paris is my first concern out of all things."

"Didn't I already tell you not to pull that type of gallant hero crap with me? Also I don't appreciate the fact that back in the school you suggested that I and…ugh Kyle were engaged in some sort of activity."

Chat Noir smiled with a twinkle in his at what I said.

"Is that not what was happening? Whoopsie daisy, silly me."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny but you're evading the question why have you come to visit Marinette?"

"I do it to all of the people I saved!"

"I see so you must spend at least 90% of your time at Chloe Bourgeois' house."

The minute I said this Chat Noirs face went pale and he shuddered.

"Fine here's the real reason. It's you I came to see. You have someone who wanted to check up on you."

Several hours earlier-the Agreste house- Kai's p.o.v

I climbed up the many, many stairs to Adrien's bedroom and kicked the door open. I was out of breath and pissed off. Adrien was leaning against the window when he saw me and he smiled.

"What the hell? Where did you go? You left me all alone in the middle of Paris! The plan was to meet up at Café Jaune and then we'd go back home together to give Nathalie the excuse that we'd been to the library!"

Adrien looked puzzled for a moment and then a light bulb went off in his brain, and when the light bulb went off he looked incredibly embarrassed but also a little amused.

"Café Rose Kai, not Café Jaune. Rose means pink, Jaune means yellow." Adrien said, he was still smiling at my stupid mistake, my eye twitched in annoyance.

"So I'm having a colours lesson now am I? I was lost and alone in a city I barely knew but that's okay the bad part was I was almost mauled to pieces my at least fifty girls asking for my number! What number? I don't have a number!"

Despite me ranting at the top of my lungs how I'd been abandoned by him and then harassed by fangirls Adrien still had a good natured smile on.

"Look I'm sorry for not looking for you but I assumed you'd gone back home. We'll get you a phone so we can communicate normally and not through an ear piece. And when we do that I'll explain what 'can I have your number?' means"

"But that's not the only thing! When we were back at the school you suggested that Aria and I were up to something, what the hell!"

Adrien smirked again he was clearly enjoying every moment of my temper tantrum.

"What? That's not what was happening? Sorry, you must forgive this alley cat for misinterpreting the situation."

I sighed and my unexpected rage quickly subsided and I flung myself onto the couch, I looked at Adrien and Adrien looked back at me.

"What?"

"What's up with Chat Noir and Marinette? Hmm? You were obviously flirting with her! Thankfully she didn't seem too impressed. What was it that she called you? Oh yeah, the village fool."

"I don't know. I mean I've rescued other girls before but…"

But you don't flirt with them like you do with Marinette.

I don't flirt with her it just comes out.

You don't flirt with her as Adrien. Why?

"Well she never wants to talk to me. In fact she's scared of me. So talking to her as chat noir is so much easier.

Adrien came and flopped onto the sofa behind as he lamented his lady troubles.

"Did you ever have that trouble?"

Adrien asked me from the other side of the bed. I thought hard for a minute fishing around in my muddled memories, everything was hazy and each time I thought I'd reached something really important it would fly away out of my grasp. My head began to hurt and I was about to give up when something popped up in my mind.

"Yeah… yeah I did have something like that."

"Really? With who?"

"With the princess. With Princess Arinsoe, I already told you that I was her personal guard. See, since she was the princess a lot of the akumas anger was directed at her because she was the closest member of the royal family which was totally unfair since she was never to blame."

"So you had to protect her."

"Exactly. It was so strange, when I talked to her as Black Cat it was like she was a completely different person. There was no forced poise, no eloquent language in fact she was sarcastic, blunt and had the uncanny ability to see right through you and say the thing you least wanted to hear. But it was fun to be around her because she always had pieces of advice and information to give me. It really helped me out.

"So she was like an informant that helped you out with cases"

"Uh huh, I was kinda sad that she couldn't act like that when I was Kai. I mean I spent almost all my time with her but I only ever saw her as a timid and scared princess with all the worlds' eyes staring at her. She didn't have the choice of making a mistake as everyone would see and judge her. And you know since she was fifteen like you and me, she was often offered up as a potential wife."

"Did you say offered up?"

"Exactly. See back then to avoid war, marriages were often arranged and since Queen Cleopatra was already married only princess Arinsoe was left."

"Did she even have a choice in these things?"

"No, absolutely no choice. She never argued with it either, she knew she didn't stand a chance. But I clearly remember one memory; it was when another Akuma was after her I swiftly leapt over to find her but instead of finding the pretty princess tending her flowers I found a girl bawling on her bed. Apparently the king of Mitanni was interested in his son marrying her. In exchange a truce would be reached, trade would be opened up and a possible heir would be produced."

"Wow, that's so wrong they're acting like she's a product to be sold on a shelf."

"that's how it was, any way I jumped right in and asked her what was wrong she shrieked at me to go away but I didn't. In the end I ended up patting her on the back and consoling her, but there was one thing she said to me that instead of making me feel better made me feel even sorrier for her."

"What'd she say?"

"She said to me 'I'm actually pretty lucky; he wants me to be his queen. Well his father does I've no idea how the prince feels. He may be against this just as much as I am, but it is the duty of the prince and princess to do what is best for their country. Now you may be thinking how am I lucky? As I said I'll be his queen I could easily have been his concubine, as his queen I will be his first wife my children will be the first in line to the throne and they will outrank any other children produced by concubines or lovers. But my goal is to be the best, strongest wife there has ever been, I will support him the best I can but I will not bow down to his whims. I will make it so that he feels no need to have any concubines and I will do what I can to bear strong sons and beauteous daughters for him."

"Is that all she aimed to do? She didn't want anything else?"

"The princess was in no way sheltered she knew the hardships of the common people and I think that she knew how fortunate she was to have been born into a family in which she will never go hungry. But after that little speech about being the best queen she said something very quietly so only I could hear."

"What did she say?"

"I will do this, and I will abandon my heart in doing so. I already have someone I love, someone I care for and I know I can never be with them so the first order of business is to burn them away from my heart.' And then she burst into tears."

"Egypt was a very different place to Paris huh? But is it alright that I put that all down in the project? I mean since we're doing a diary from her point of view. But I'll leave the part about Black Cat out."

"Good idea, I doubt we'll get a good mark if we add 'fictional embellishment' to it. Hey Adrien?"

Adrien had been furiously scribbling down everything that I'd said and didn't look up to reply. I rubbed the back of my neck wondering how I was going to properly broach the subject.

"Since we were talking about Egypt I wondered, when were you going to properly tell me that the princess had died?"

Adrien suddenly stopped writing and turned around slowly, he smiled at me.

"It's been several centuries since your life back then of course she's dead"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. When were you going to tell me the princess had been assassinated by Queen Cleopatra?"

"I thought you already had inkling, you know since we are studying her at school. And I didn't want to bring up something so sensitive."

I looked at Adrien and he looked back at me, I knew I was probably meant to be angry at him for not telling me properly but all I felt was this empty feeling.

"She didn't deserve to die like that. Though she may not have had a choice in the matter she should have been able to live. Guess I 'died' so I couldn't protect her."

I picked up some of the papers and wrote down her date of birth and her death date. A strange silence fell over the room, then thankfully it was broken by the sound of Plagg snoring. I suddenly remembered something and a grin formed on my face.

"Back to the original subject, it seems like Chat Noir has a soft spot for Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Adrien looked a little panicked for a second and shuffled the papers that we'd completed for the project.

"I've no idea what you're suggesting."

"Princess? A kiss on the hand and a bow? You sure don't do that for any of the other people you've saved."

"I already told you I don't know why I do it it just happened."

"Have you ever considered that you might have feelings for her?"

"No! Marinette is a friend! For both Adrien and Chat Noir. I mean sure she's really talented, and super smart and kind.

She was in the akuma attack wasn't she? I wonder where she went. She certainly wasn't with Aria which is strange because they seem to go everywhere together. I can't fathom why such a nice girl like Marinette would want to associate herself with someone like Aria."

Adrien sat up with a look of worry in his eyes; I sighed and flopped back onto the bed discarding the pen that I had been working with. I looked up and waved my hand at him.

"Go, Go. Go and see if your princess is alright, I can tell you're itching to go even if you're not aware of it yourself."

"Are you sure? I mean you'd be here on your own."

"Sweet Horus Adrien, what do you take me for? I am not a child; don't worry bro I'll handle Nathalie for you. Off you go."

Adrien grinned at me and with a burst of green sparks quickly transformed. He perched on the pane of the window

"Alright I'll be back soon. Sit tight."

I closed my eyes and waited for him to leave rehearsing my excuse were Nathalie to come in and check on us. Suddenly there was a cramp in my chest and it got tighter and tighter.

"Wait!"

Adrien or should I say Chat Noir quickly jumped back in, a look of concern on his face.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just if it's possible is there any way you can find out if Aria got out okay? Maybe ask Marinette?"

Chat looked at me in astonishment but when he saw the look on my face he silently nodded.

"I promise I'll be quick, just lie down and if things get really bad call me."

And with that he leapt away. I lay down slowly clutching my stomach completely confused, why in the name of Ra had I asked Chat to find out if Aria was okay? What did I care? But I closed my eyes and waited for Adrien to come back.

Arinsoe's

"Well?" I demanded my arms crossed. After announcing that someone was concerned about my health he'd quickly covered his mouth as if he wasn't supposed to say something. After that he sort of phased out.

"Oh I'm very sorry madam I lost concentration for a minute."

"I'll say. But dear kitten you've made me repeat myself again and again. Why have you come to see Marinette?"

"Because I was concerned about her safety. She also feeds me pastries sometimes. Also she knew you and so I thought she might know where you live so I could come and check on you."

"I can believe that you'd want to see Marinette especially with her desserts but the fact that someone other than Marinette and her family care about my safety I don't believe."

"Why not? I'm sure your family cares about you."

He said it so plainly and simply that a short sharp laugh came out of me, much against my will. Chat Noir looked surprised when he heard the bitter sound.

"Ha! Chat Noir dear Chat Noir. My family doesn't care never has, never will. The only time they care about what I'm up to is when it could affect the family reputation."

Chat Noir was silent as was I for a second but then I started again.

"I tried. I tried to make the proud. They wanted me to show more interest, to always keep a big bright smile. But I was never that type of child."

Chat Noir looked down at his feet and fiddled with his tail.

"lemme guess, every day they put pressure on you, every day they cause you harm and you feel so lonely because they never hold you in their arms."

"And it tortured me and I couldn't ever break free, so I cried and I cried but I just could let out my silent scream."

And the storm is rising inside of me I can't help but feel that our worlds collide? It's getting harder to breathe it hurts deep inside."

I started holding back tears and I couldn't look at Chat Noir, I gripped the rail tightly half in anger and half to concentrate on not crying.

"Why couldn't let me be who I am, that's all they really needed to understand. And I hoped so hard for the pain to go away. They never saw how I cried for help.

"And I wish that he'd love me, just for being myself."

I suddenly stopped talking after I heard him say that, to be honest I was a little shocked.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, nothing. But you know it's understandable. Understandable that you resent your parents for how they treated you."

"Sometimes I feel a little self-centred because I go on and on about it. But I guess it's because I could never talk about it before."

"As I said I get it. Honestly I do. And it's okay to complain about it."

"But you know I think I don't need to care anymore. Do you know why? Because I met Marinette, and then I met her parents and then Alya and then everyone at school. I now have all of these people who genuinely care for me. Heck I met Chloe, I honestly hate the bitch but at least I know she's being honest with me."

"Language! I'm happy for you and I'm glad you've got these people in your life."

All traces of him ever being downcast had disappeared and he was wearing his trademark smirk. Then I heard a voice from downstairs.

"ARI! COME BACK DOWN! I'LL DRY YOUR HAIR FOR YOU! IF YOU STAY UP IN THE COLD AIR YOU GET SICK!"

"OKAY! JUST A SECOND!"

I looked back at Chat Noir with a smile on my face, for like the fifth time that night he started back in surprise.

"Whoa I've never seen you smile like that before."

"I don't really find occasions to do so; a smirk always seems to cut it. So you know Chat, if you were able to do that it makes you a very special person."

"ARI! ARE YOU COMING?"

"Do you want to come down and say hi to Marinette?"

"Another time perhaps, I have to go back to my own home you know."

He jumped up onto the rail and balanced there; he picked up a fallen flower and tucked it behind my ear.

"You know, you should smile more often. You're incredibly beautiful when you do. See you later belle fleur, give my regards to my princess."

He winked at me and then leapt away. I watched him go and then walked carefully down the stairs. Marinette looked at me quizzically from the bed.

"What took you so long?"

"Just talking to a cat. Mari, what does belle fleur mean?"

"It means beautiful flower. Why?"

"It doesn't matter. So you were going to do my hair right?"

 **Back to Kai's p.o.v**

"I'm back! Still got period cramps?"

''Oh very funny, de transform so we can bring Adrien back who will actually care."

I grumbled whilst clutching my stomach, there was a flash of green light and Plagg flew out onto the bed and Adrien emerged. He came over and sat down next to me.

"So how are you holding up?"

"I feel like I'm being stabbed in the stomach over and over again. But how was the trip? How was Marinette?"

"I didn't actually see her."

"What did you do then?"

"I saw Aria, she lives with Marinette."

I sat up suddenly and shook Adrien by the shoulders,

"Is she okay, is Aria okay?"

I yelled at him desperately. I then stopped when I realised what I'd just said and Adrien looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah she's fine. She survived the attack without a hair out of place."

"That's good I guess."

"I don't know about you but I am going to going to go to bed. Do what you want but I suggest that you go too since we have a photo shoot tomorrow'

I nodded but before too long I heard his breathing slow and Plagg start to snore. I lay there quietly and my cramp slowly subsided, the more I thought about Aria being safe the better I felt. I couldn't describe it, I couldn't stand her and I abhorred how she treated people but for some reason I felt the need to protect her, it was why I pushed her out of the way when Deidre attacked her.

Finally I felt myself fall into the land of sleep, but then suddenly my eyes snapped open as something occurred to me.

'Adrien…what's a photo shoot?'


	12. Chapter 12 interrogation time with Alya

**And now, interrogation time with Alya**

The morning sunlight streamed in past the curtains and landed on my bed, the bright light prompted my eyes to flicker open. With a huge yawn and a stretch I got out of bed. I still hadn't fully grasped the concept of how you work for five days and then do nothing for two, only to repeat yourself after the second day of rest. But nonetheless I did enjoy the weekend. Looking around a saw Marinette sprawled out on her bed snoring loudly with Tikki next to her, I could also smell the baking croissants from downstairs that Tom had probably just finished baking. I was suddenly faced with a moral dilemma, do I waltz downstairs while Marinette was still asleep and take the first pick of the delicious baked goods or do I wake Marinette up with the danger of her sprinting downstairs and stuffing the best ones in her mouth before I even had the chance in jump down the stairs?

Whilst I was pondering what to do, Tikki had woken up and she had taken one look at my face and immediately knew that one of my choices would be at someone's cost.

"Arinsoe." She said in a stern voice.

"Yes?" I said innocently

"Don't you dare."

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You're contemplating whether you should ditch Marinette and grab the best ones for yourself."

Looking at Tikki I realised there was no possible way for me to deny it, I pouted and gave a tiny humph.

"Yes mother." I said sarcastically

She gave a smile at my reaction and gave me a little hug, when she did this I could help but smile too. But when I looked at Marinette I realised the huge task I had ahead of me. I had to wake the sleeping beauty from her Adrien filled dream that she no doubt wanted to stay in.

I walked over to her and nudged her.

"Marinette?" I whispered gently.

"Yes Adrien?" she said dopily

I sighed, if Adrien was what was keeping her in dreamland, and then it would be Adrien who would bring her out of it. I smirked Tikki gave a worried glance but didn't say anything.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng…" I said in a lofty voice.

"Hmm yes?"

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of…"

"What?" she said quizzically.

"Chloe Bourgeois"

"Ehh!" She said completely surprised yet somehow still asleep, so I had to bring out the big gun.

"And Adrien Agreste"

"NOOOOOO!"

And Marinette sat up with her arms outstretched. When she realised she wasn't attending the wedding of a nice boy and the devil she blinked several times and let out a sigh of relief. Then she saw me right beside her bed and frowned in worry,

"Oh, Ari! It was terrible! I had this horrible dream where-"

"Chloe and Adrien were getting married?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Just a random guess. Now I am starving! Shall we go down and get some breakfast?"

Despite still yawning there was a hungry look in her eye, there was a brief pause and we both bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sabine being the amazing mother that she was, she was already a step ahead of us and had set out plates that already had croissants on them so that we wouldn't fight over them.

Being true to the weekend tradition we spent the morning not doing much and I planned to spend the afternoon doing that as well and do my 'homework' tomorrow, homework was one of the ideas that I was not so fond of. Apparently the teachers gave you work to do when you weren't at school.

The only thing that changed this was a text from Alya. I looked up from the magazine that I was reading and looked over to Marinette and her phone.

"Who's that and what do they want? It had better be important."

Marinette scanned her phone and her eyes lit up, I looked at her quizzically.

"What is it?"

"It's from Alya and oohhh! Adrien is doing a photoshoot in the park! Right now!"

"And so obviously-"

"We have to go right now!"

"We have to go right now." We said in sync, Marinette being hyped up, me getting myself ready to deal with a hyperactive, lovesick Marinette.

And so we walked/ran over to the park where Alya was already waiting. When she heard us coming over she looked up from her phone and waved us over.

"Hey girls! Just in time. If you would kindly look over there you will rest your eyes upon the handsome Adrien Agreste being photographed."

"Ooohhhh!" Marinette said excitedly and then without another word sprinted over to spy on them. Alya and I smiled and laughed at Marinette's silly behaviour. Then Alya looked at me with an inquisitive eye. I raised my eyebrows when I saw this.

"So Aria, what do you think of Ladybug?"

I looked at Alya startled, out of all the things I expected her to say that was not one of them.

"Well I haven't been here long enough to know for sure but when I met her and Chat Noir in the Deidre incident she seemed pretty nice."

She scratched her chin in the way detective do when they're working out a case.

"I see. So you don't personally know her. You haven't talked to her or… given her any independent information on Akuma cases?"

I looked at her shocked but I hid it immediately but unfortunately Alya saw my panic.

"Honestly Alya I've no idea what you're talking about. We didn't have any akumas back in Egypt so how would I have extra information?"

It looked like she was going to probe me for more information but fortunately the gods looked kindly upon me and before she could utter another word we heard a large crash.

"Marinette." We said at the same time and we ran over to the side of the park where we saw Marinette perched precariously on the thinnest branch of a tree. Alya face palmed and I sweat dropped

"Marinette, What are you doing?" Alya said.

"I didn't have a good spot so I thought it be a good idea if I went and got a bird's eye view."

"Of course you did. Come on let's get you down." I said with a little bit of a smile.

Together Alya and I slowly pulled Marinette down and we were about to ask Marinette what she's seen at the top of the tree but before we could even try we were (rudely) interrupted by a huge shout of

"THANK YOU SENOIR ADRIEN! MONSOIR KYLE! IT IS YOUR TURN!" the photographer shouted.

"Did he just say Kyle?" Marinette said curiously

"This is interesting" Alya smiled as she watched Kyle walked over.

"Hell no. he plagues me wherever I go." I frowned and crossed my arms.

Marinette and Alya smiled and uncrossed my arms then Alya linked arms with both of us.

"Come on girls! Let's go say hi. Marinette don't pass out, Aria don't murder Kyle."

"No promises." I murmured.

We watched the photographer jump around in different positions, so much that we couldn't actually see Kyle. I was not complaining. Then we heard footsteps and we saw Adrien walk over.

"Hey Adrien, how are you?" I said warmly.

"Salut Aria,Alya,Marinette. I'm good thank you. What are you doing?"

"We, I, uh park walking photoshoot casually hamsters!" Marinette started stammering; she begins a sentence then decides to change it midway. But Adrien being the kind person he is, smiled at her strange behaviour. Luckily Alya stepped in.

"We were just coming to the park to chill out, and so Marinette could get some ideas for a few designs when we saw the photoshoot and decided to watch."

"Ah! I see. So what did you think?"

"It was amazing!" Marinette squealed.

"Thank you, though it was a little boring."

"Though I do have a question, I had no idea Kyle was a model." Alya said

"This is his first time at a photoshoot; he's never done something like this before. So it's slightly unnerving."

"But why is he doing it?" I said trying not too interested, even thought I was.

"Well, when I was introducing him to my father his original job was to just help out, carry boxes and stuff. But then Kyle said something or did something, I'm not sure what but Father decided that he wanted Kyle to model instead."

"Hmm, how interesting." Alya said and it looked like she was about to go on when she was, once again interrupted by the photographer.

"AMAZING, AMAZING! NOW IMAGINE YOUR HAIR IS FLOWING IN THE WIND, THE SUN IS SHINING IN YOUR EYES AND THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Because it was practically impossible to ignore him, we all looked over to the photographer and Kyle. And at that same moment Kyle did what the photographer told him. He whipped his hair to the right and at the same time a coincidental gust of wind blew his hair in the same direction, as if Mother Nature wasn't already on his side the sun came out and literally only landed on him.

"Wow…" Alya breathed temporarily forgetting she had a boyfriend.

"I don't know what to say… I don't understand…" Marinette was also forgetting that the supposed love of her life was right next to her and her brain ceased to function.

"Awesome. Good going Kyle!"

Adrien grinned at Kyle, when Kyle saw this he too grinned when he did this twenty girls suddenly materialised out of nowhere. He also seemed to be producing sparkles and rays of light which made every girl in the vicinity keel over. I batted the sparkles away but even I could deny that he was incredibly handsome, but I also knew better he had a horrible personality and found it better to sympathise with people like Chloe instead of her victims. But then we heard a piercing scream coming from the other side of town, we all whirled around to look in the direction from where the scream came and what we saw was a man made entirely of ice, and he was freezing people left right and centre.

"AKUMA!" The photographer shouted and ran in the opposite direction along with his entire crew. I nodded at Marinette giving her the all clear to go.

"Marinette! Isn't that where your grandmother lives? You need to go and check on her! I'll go and check on your parents."

"Yeah! Stay safe, all of you!" She smiled gratefully at me and ran off in the direction of the akuma.

Adrien and Kyle looked at each other, there was some unspoken conversation between them and Adrien ran off in the same direction as Marinette.

"Where's he going?" Alya asked in a worried tone.

"Um, Nathalie is over in one of those shops and he's gone to check on her."

"Oh okay."

"You should probably go too." He said. I was inclined to agree with him, wanting to get rid of him not only because I couldn't stand his presence but I also needed to shake both Alya and him off so I could go and get the Intel on the Akuma. But before I could give a scathing retort Alya got in there before me.

"No it's fine we're going over to Marinette's place to hide until it's over." Alya said. I looked over at her in surprise I didn't think that she'd want to come with me. Kyle looked back and forth with what looked like genuine concern. But then he breathed out.

"Alright, but be careful. This one looks really volatile." He said seriously and then ran off to look for Adrien.

"I've faced worse…trust me." I whispered.

I ran off into and alleyway intending to call Ladybug but then I was reminded that Alya was with me too.

"This isn't the way to Marinette's house."

"This is a shortcut! But shouldn't you go and check on your family?" I asked desperately trying to make her go away.

"I already texted them and they told me to go to the nearest safe place. AND considering that we're taking a shortcut than it's your place isn't it."

I swore in Egyptian because I couldn't get rid of her. And then as if it couldn't get any worse my earrings started buzzing which meant Ladybug was trying to contact me and any minute now my earring would turn into an earpiece.

"What was that? Your earring just buzzed."

"No! No it didn't! How about you go ahead? I quickly want to check on someone." I said blatantly lying now.

"But separating is dangerous. I know the real reason you want me to go away. You're allies with Ladybug AREN'T YOU?" Alya pointed a finger at me and accused me. I stepped back wanting to run. I gulped and tried to keep on lying.

"Why…why would you think that?" I stammered and I never stammered.

"Hmm, perhaps because a few days ago I saw you talking through an earpiece to Ladybug and saying that you were her informant!" She said with firm accusation. My eyes widened in realisation.

"So that was you! I knew I saw something!" I said before I realised the huge mistake I made.

"Aha! So you admit you saw me there!"

"No! Alya… this is a HUGE misunderstanding!" I said sweating profusely

"There's so much evidence against you Aria! So, are you going to tell me peacefully what you know about Ladybug and Chat Noir or are we going to have to go to the paparazzi?"

"Look Alya even if I were in communication with Ladybug, which I'm NOT, why are you so set on discovering her identity?" I asked trying to think of a way to get out of this.

"Because it's my duty as a journalist! I'll follow her wherever she goes."

Just as she said that and idea popped up in my head, whether it would work or not was another matter.

"But if you did uncover her identity and revealed it to the entire world she would never be left alone! Her civilian life would be ruined. And who would she blame? You. "

Alya paused and her eyes widened and in that split second I started an illusion, I concentrated so much that my head began to hurt and I slowly created a magic circle and projected an image of Ladybug chasing the Akuma and passing us without a glance.

"See! She completely ignored me! If we were in touch she would've stopped and talked to me. Hmm? Think really carefully about that."

Alya watched my illusion and the cogs in her head began to turn until she finally reached a conclusion, she then turned around to face me and hurriedly moved my magic circle behind my back.

"We'll talk about this later but right now my scoop is running away."

"It's okay, we'll talk later."

I didn't care what she thought I'd deal with it later all I needed was for her to leave and thankfully she dashed off to follow my illusion of a fake Ladybug and a fake Akuma. After she gone I made my illusion dissipate and I sank to my knees breathing heavily. I hobbled over to one of the benches and slumped down. From there I had a perfect view of the fight and everything around it, despite being exhausted I still had to help Ladybug.

"Ladybug connect" I rasped.

"Ari? Is that you? What have you got for me?"

"According to the research I'm doing right now the victim is a businessman whose bank has just, wait for it, frozen his account on false accusation. His item is his name plate on the left side of his chest. Do you see it?"

"Yes I see it. Are you okay? You sound terrible."

"Thanks for that Ladybug."

"I didn't mean it like that. Not know chaton, no I'm not going crazy *sigh* and I'm not crazy for you either."

I giggled at the interaction between Chat and Ladybug.

"I'm just exhausted. I'll tell you about it later"

"'kay. I'll finish the battle quickly and pick you up."

"Got it. Stay safe. Ladybug disconnect"

I breathed out and closed my eyes waiting for Marinette. Five minutes later Marinette came running up to me.

"Ari! What happened to you?"

"Ugh, can we please go home I need to lie down."

"Okay just lean on me"

I leant on Marinette for support and we walked home. When we got there Sabine saw me and told me to go to bed immediately to which I didn't argue. She also took my temperature and made me take something called paracetamol. This made my headache mildly better. I was now sprawled on the bed.

"What happened Ari?"

"Well, Alya saw me talking to you through the earpieces and decided to interrogate me. She was so close everything she said was true and I just needed to get her to go away. So I conjured an illusion."

"Oh no! What happened next?" Tikki said as she was curled up next to me for comfort.

"I made an illusion; it was the biggest one I've ever made. I'm mean come on; Frost was half the size of the Eiffel Tower! And I also had to project you and Chat Noir chasing him so Alya would follow you. I didn't realise it would be so taxing."

"Poor you. And yet you still managed to get me the information I needed." Marinette looked at me upset that she made me do even more work. I just smiled at her.

"That's what friends are for. Right? But what I don't understand is why it was so tiring. I mean seriously I used to fight akumas all over Egypt for Ra's sake!"

"It's because you're not used to channelling power from your own soul" Tikki said

"What?"

I said looking over at her.

"When you were Ladybug you got your powers from the miraculous but now you have to draw the power from your own soul. The reason your soul has power is because all the miraculous power you previously power you had was never used and so it had to go somewhere. Now it allows you to create illusions and who knows what else." Tikki explained.

"Really! That's so cool!" Marinette exclaimed.

"So if I overdo it then I wear my body out."

"For now. but when you get more skilled at it who knows what you'll be able to create!"

"Awesome…" I said but then gave out a huge yawn.

"But unfortunately you're not that skilled just yet and your body has just worn itself out. You need to get some sleep" Tikki said gently

"I can't argue with that…" I said sleepily and my eyes began to droop

"Good night Ari." Marinette whispered and pulled a blanket over me and then I fell into darkness.

I spent the next day resting but I didn't see Alya at all and unfortunately before I knew it Marinette and I were sprinting to school Marinette still eating her toast and me still rummaging through my bag to see if I had everything. But somehow we made it with still 10 minutes to spare.

We walked into school Marinette immediately started drooling over Adrien, I rolled my eyes and said hi to Adrien, Nino and blanked Kyle. As I walked up to my desk I noticed a parcel on my section of the desk and next to the parcel was Alya. I paused not knowing what to do, but Alya patted the space next to her gesturing for me to sit down so I did. I unpacked my stuff in awkward silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry Aria. I acted horribly to you, I shouldn't have accused you in that way, the evidence I had against you was flawed in so many ways if you, if you were allies with Ladybug she would've stopped and gotten information from you. You were also just trying to make me safe and then I just ran off in search of Ladybug when you so clearly looked ill. I shouldn't have done that."

I looked at her astounded; she was saying that she was wrong when really she was right! She believed me. Alya was staring at her hands not making eye contact with me.

"That's okay Alya. It's completely fine. You were just practising your journalist skills

Alya looked up hope in her eyes, I smiled at her.

"I got you a gift to show you how sorry I am. I just hope you like it."

I looked at the parcel and carefully opened it, inside was a necklace with the symbol of Isis hanging from it. I gasped.

"You didn't need to do this! I forgave you and besides you're my friend I could never hold you to something like that."

"You don't mind that I acted like a complete bitch?"

I laughed and laughed when she said this and hugged her, initially she was surprised but then hugged me back.

"We need to stick together, it's a tag team games keeping Marinette sane when she's in the vicinity of Adrien."

But before we could continue our beautiful heart to heart a screechy voice pierced the air.

"Would you look at that? Journalist girl got a tacky, cheap necklace for a tacky, cheap girl! Don't worry though Aria, it matches your clothes!" Chloe then began to laugh that annoying laugh, Marinette had gasped when Chloe called me cheap. I felt my blood pumping and I clenched my fists.

I got up out of my seat my boots echoing on the stairs, everyone immediately got into positions, either hiding beneath tables or getting prime seats. I got in front of Chloe and put one hand on my hip.

"Don't worry Alya, there's only room for one bitch in this friendship circle."

Hiya!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter you've all been so nice, it makes me really happy to know that you're liking the story. A lot of you are asking when Kyle/Kai and Aria/Arinsoe are going to get their memories back and I'm afraid you're going to have to be patient. Wait! Don't leave! I swear it'll happen!

Also quite a while back Zoella Dmt asked me if the chapter title How to be a heartbreaker was done on purpose and it was. I was listening to marina and the diamonds whilst I was banging my head against a wall trying to think of an Akuma. I don't know if you'll see this but anyway.

Another thing Kyle is going to learn about Chloe's BS very soon but to avoid making him a Mary sue his shortcomings are that he is always quick to jump to conclusions and is very stubborn and once he makes his mind up he's very defensive of those he thinks are in the right. That's why he's been believing it all this time. My poor baby, so gullible. And Aria, well… she's just a bitch. no other way to put it.

Thank you all sooooo much for reading and reviewing, and the favourites and following it really helps. Also I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

ThePrincessofBlackHearts xxx


	13. Chapter13The art of remembering the past

**The art of remembering the past**.

I honestly don't know how we do this every morning. Seriously. I used to be so punctual in my past life yet here I was sprinting to the museum in a last-ditch attempt to get there in time. Marinette was running beside me still frantically packing her bag. I was thankful I was in good shape otherwise I'm sure I'd have keeled over by now.

We finally ran up to the entrance of the museum out of breath, sweaty and hungry since we had absolutely no time to eat. Then we noticed two figures on the steps of the museum waving us over. We walked up to them and saw it was Alya and Nino.

"Hey guys! Wow you do not look good." Nino said looking over his glasses. Alya elbowed him in the ribs.

"Here, on croissant and hot chocolate for the lovely Marinette and for the fabulous Aria one pain au chocolate and of course a coffee. Extra strong."

I grabbed both breakfast treasures and took a heavenly gulp of the coffee. I sighed in satisfaction then had a thought.

"Alya, how'd you know you'd need to buy us breakfast?"

"Considering your track record of almost always being late to school I figured it'd be best that I brought breakfast for you."

I didn't know whether to be insulted that she'd think we'd automatically be late or thankful she'd bought us breakfast. I decided to be thankful since she's supplied me with my coffee.

"So? How's the project going?" Nino asked

"Good, pretty good. Hopefully this field trip will help us tie together a few ends." Marinette said happily.

"I couldn't agree more. I'm almost done. All I need are a few pictures of Arinsoe's crown and I'm all done." Alya said nodding her head in satisfaction.

I spluttered on my coffee, Marinette patted me gently on the back whilst Nino and Alya looked at me with concern.

"You okay?" Nino asked

"Yeah *gasp* yeah I'm fine." I lied through my teeth. It was here! My crown was here! But I didn't have too much time to dwell on that fact before a big metaphorical rain cloud covered my sunny day.

"What about you Nino, how are you doing?" Marinette asked whilst still patting me on the back making sure I didn't choke.

"Same as Alya, almost done. But I heard there was a real spear used by one of her guards here, and since I'm focusing on her protection and how she was still assassinated I figured I'd get a picture of it."

When Nino talked about how people seemed to blame my guard's lax security for my death I flinched knowing full well that it wasn't their fault and at wondering what punishment they received.

"Imagine how cool it would be to wield one of those spears and being able to fight with them!" Nino said in enthusiastically.

"Sorry to burst you your bubble but I don't think it was that easy and I don't think you'd be allowed to try out the spear."

A voice that immediately made my blood boil made that witty remark came from behind us. I turned around to see Adrien and Kyle coming towards us, Adrien wearing his usual bright smile and Kyle with the normal look of indifference he seemed to wear when he was around me.

"Salut everyone!" Adrien said good naturedly. Everyone replied in their own individual ways, all of us except Marinette who had begun to drool over Adrien. I was about to make a scathing remark directed towards Kyle but before I had the chance Madam Bustier clapped her hands and called the class over.

"Now then class as you probably know today is your last day of being able to work on your project so I suggest you use it to your full advantage."

"yes, Madame Bustier." We chorused and we all split off.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Alya said. We had been instructed to walk around in pairs no more no less. We looked at all the possible pairings, Alya and Nino wanted to go together for some quality boyfriend-girlfriend time, we wanted to get Marinette and Adrien together so they could get to know each other. Now that would be fine if it weren't for the fact that it left Kyle and I being the only pair left and by the gods that was NEVER going to happen. Apparently sensing the bloodlust that we held for each other and not wanting us to murder each other Alya said,

"Okay! How about this, Nino and I will go together, Adrien and Kyle and then Marinette and Aria will go in a pair."

"But Alya!" Marinette whined who being so enamoured by Adrien hadn't noticed the fact that Kyle and I were practically emitting waves of hate, a little bit like in an anime when two enemies are facing off. Except without the magic. If I used my magic, then the poor boy would be traumatised for life and even I wasn't that cruel. Not yet anyway.

"Think about it, the quicker we get it done in our own groups the sooner we can come back and hang out together" Alya said looking pointedly at Marinette who nodded understanding that the sooner she completed her tasks the more time she could spend with Adrien.

"Come on, lots to see, lots to do!" Marinette said enthusiastically practically pulling me away with her.

We ran all the way through the museum all the way to the Egyptian section. Marinette started taking down notes, I walked slowly around the exhibit looking at all the artefacts. I couldn't quite grasp the fact that to these people these objects were thousands of years old, so much that they needed to be preserved whereas for I had just seen them being made.

But then I came across the main exhibit, 'the crown of Arinsoe flown over exclusively from Egypt.'

"Was this really yours?" Marinette asked softly, I just nodded my head.

We were looking at a gold circlet with a ruby in the middle it wasn't as impressive as Cleopatra's but it was mine.

"It says here that it was given to you on your 11th birthday. Is that true?" Marinette asked whilst squinting at the board.

"yes, that's true. It was awarded to me in a big birthday ceremony. It was quite boring and in a way quite scary meeting all those important government officials. They were all talking about me as though I weren't there, they kept talking about my marriage and which princes and kings would be the best match."

Marinette looked sadly at the crown then she suddenly jumped up and pulled me in the other direction.

"Whoa! Mari, where are we going?"

"Somewhere I think you might like!"

She pulled me along to the other side of the room and gestured to the wall.

"Tada!"

I looked at where she was pointing and I gave a little gasp. Standing in front of me was a huge slab of stone inscribed with hieroglyphs.

"Look! It's you and Tikki!" Marinette said excitedly.

But I wasn't looking at my own picture, I was looking at a picture of a man with a tail, cat ears and who was holding a staff. Marinette followed my gaze and her eyes widened.

"Is that? Is that Black Cat?"

"Mmhm. I remember when this was commissioned. The artist was a big fan of mine and Black Cat didn't like him at all."

Marinette giggled as if she knew what I was talking about. I couldn't stop staring at the stone and without realising it I was raising my hand and I was reaching forward to touch the stone.

"No, Aria don't! I don't think you're allowed to do that!" Marinette cried.

But it was too late and my finger had brushed the surface of the stone, suddenly a jolt of electricity surged though my body and I yanked my hand back. I was then hit by a flurry of images: me saving a child, hugging Black Cat, talking with Kai and laughing with Tikki. I clutched my hand in shock. Marinette looked at me in worry.

"Are you okay?"

I looked down at my hand and saw that it no longer hurt, in fact there was a nice sensation going through my body.

"Yes. Yes, I'm quite alright." I said happily as a warm feeling began to form in my heart.

"Good!" Marinette said smiling and held my hand.

We then spent the next hour and a half taking notes, it felt weird to see how historians viewed me and how inaccurate they were. Finally, we were finished and Marinette breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness! My head was beginning to hurt!"

"But at least it's done. All we need to do now is put it together."

Marinette smiled and then nodded.

"Let's go and meet up with everyone. And then with *sigh* Adrien."

She smiled whilst I rolled my eyes, as we walked back through the museum Alya and Nino joined us.

"sup guys! How you doing" Nino asked.

"Really good! We just need to put on the finishing touches!" Marinette said happily.

"what about you two?" I asked.

"I am all done. Efficient as always." Alya said smugly

"meh, not quite sure. We'll see." Nino said with a shrug.

Alya was about to make a scathing remark about her boyfriend when her phone beeped. She whipped it out and her eyes lit up when she read the notification.

"An akuma has appeared!" Alya said happily.

Marinette and I looked at each other.

"I have to go and find it and report on it!" Alya said with determination and was about to run off when I grabbed her arm.

"No! I mean we're all here as a class and you'd get in huge trouble with the school if you ran off in search of it now."

Alya looked at me in resentment when she realised I was right and relaxed her arm, when I was sure she wouldn't run off I let go. I then looked over at Marinette,

"Marinette, you need to go over to reception and inform them of the appearance so they can make the necessary measures"

She nodded and then sprinted off, Alya peered after her.

"should we let her go off on her own? What if she's in danger?"

"Don't worry, I know she'll be alright."

And with that we all ran off to find the rest of the class but as that happened I quietly slipped away to find a quiet spot where I could contact Ladybug. Everything happened so quickly, I filled her in on all the information she needed to know then using that she and Chat Noir promptly defeated the akuma.

I then climbed out of alcove and started to walk towards the rest of my class, when suddenly my earpiece formed and Marinette's voice appeared.

"Ari? Are you there?"

"yes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing everything's thing, the akuma attack is over now. But Dad spotted me in town and took me back home so I'm already back at the house."

"oh…" I said hesitantly.

"Just stay at the museum 'kay. Dad's on his way right now to pick you up. I'm sorry for ditching you." Marinette said apologetically.

"It's fine, honestly. I'll see you soon. Goodbye." I said smiling even though she couldn't see it.

"bye!"

And with that there was a beep and she hung up. I continued to wander casually over to where the rest of the class was. Nino had his arm over Alyas' shoulders trying to console her and reduce her anger.

"Ugh! I cannot believe I missed the entire fight! For all I know I could have something monumental could've happened!"

"It couldn't be helped; the fight was all the way on the other side of the city." Nino said soothingly whilst patting her back. I just smiled as I watched her fume, and we compared everyone's' progress on their projects.

I then saw Nathanial sitting on his own, scribbling furiously in his sketchbook. I walked over and sat down next to him, he jumped up when he noticed me.

"Hi Nath! How are you?" I said cheerfully trying not to startle him.

"I'm alright thank you…" he said quietly still drawing, when I tried to sneak a look he snatched it quickly away.

"oh? Can I see it?"

"um…you can…but you must promise not to laugh or get angry."

I looked at him puzzled but nodded my head anyway.

"I promise. Now, will you let me see?"

Nathaniel cautiously edged the sketchbook and I took it in my hand, I opened it up to the right page and I gasped.

"Oh Nathaniel!"

He cringed and tried to snatch the sketchbook back but I held it tight.

"Do you not like it?" He asked timidly

I clasped my hands and had no words. What he had drawn was me in royal Egyptian clothing with a beautiful oasis in the background.

"oh Nathaniel! It's beautiful!"

"It is?" He said in surprise.

I nodded and gave him a tight hug, he turned bright red, the same colour as his hair, when did.

But unfortunately, our happiness wasn't meant to last.

"Ohohohohohohohohohoho! Nathaniel and Aria sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

A thin nasally voice pierced the ear and alas, its owned soon appeared. Chloe sashayed straight up to Nathaniel and I, she looked at us then to the picture in Nathaniel's' hand and she grinned maliciously.

"Ooh! Have you drawn a picture? Let me see!"

And she snatched the drawing out of Nathaniel's' hand, I jumped up to my feet, my fists clenched.

"Chloë…give that back to me right now."

Chloë looked at me and pouted.

"But I'm a big fan of art, I'm just critiquing it."

She closed one eye and held it beside my face, I tried to grab it back but she snatched it out of my reached.

"This is lovely work but there's still some improvement to be done." Chloe said in false sincerity.

Chloë held the drawing between two hands.

"For example, Aria is NOT that pretty."

And she ripped the drawing in half, Nathaniel's' eyes widened in horror and the entire class looked over and the scene.

"Two, why is she in royal clothing? If anything, she should in in rags."

She took the drawing and ripped it in two again, her smile growing wider each time she tore into it. I saw red and lunged at her and made a grab for the remaining piece of the drawing but as I pulled back I myself tore a piece of it and was left with a scrap in my hands.

Chloe just smiled and let the remaining pieces of paper flutter to the floor and land in a small pile. I felt my blood boil as I got angrier and angrier, I clenched my fists a with my knuckles turning white and my nails digging into my palms. But before I could say anything the most unlikely voice pierced the air.

"Chloë?"

Hello everyone!

Merry Christmas everyone! Or at least it's Christmas when I wrote this, whether it's Christmas when you read this is a completely different matter.

This is it people. Let's see whether my sweet baby Kyle will FINALLY come to his senses and see Chloë for who and what she is. Or not. He's a little stubborn.

I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes, please forgive me.:(

Please read and review, it really makes me happy to know that my story is being enjoyed. Best wishes whatever time of year it may be and I'll try to update as soon as possible.

ThePrincessofBlackHearts


	14. Chapter 14:Stand in the Rain

_**Stand in the Rain**_

 _Once again let's rewind time, shall we?_

Kai's p.o.v

Now don't get me wrong I am incredibly thankful to the Agreste household for feeding me and clothing me and keeping me warm but there is something that I have discovered…

I HATE BEING A MODEL

It was currently 8:30 but Adrien and I had been up since 6:00, first we had to go for a photoshoot where the backdrop was the early morning so guess what? We had to do it in the early morning. Next, we were whizzed away in the limo to the fitters where I was poked and prodded whilst being measured for the clothes needed for the next fashion show. I was stabbed by so many needles that red welts were beginning to show up, whereas Adrien was completely unaffected and kept smiling happily. My respect for my friend only deepens each day. And finally, we were made to walk up and down the catwalk at least twenty times in preparation for the next fashion show.

I asked Nathalie if there was any possibility of me just being an assistant and not having to put up with screaming fangirls both model and fan alike, but she just looked at me with that stoic expression of hers and said

"Mr Agreste will not allow that. And if in some strange circumstance, you were to quit you would no longer be welcomed in the Agreste residence."

"why wouldn't Mr Agreste allow me to leave. I'm just and average, rookie model!"

Nathalie raised her eyebrow, the most expression I've seen on her face since I've known her.

"Because Kyle, you are an excellent model."

But before I could answer back she droned on to Adrien and I about the second part of our schedule that would happen after the school trip to the museum. Which brings us back to the present with Nathalie in the front of the limo with the gorilla, Adrien and I dozing in the back.

Suddenly the limo stopped and pulled up outside the museum. Adrien's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of the limo with me close behind. We were about to walk away but Nathalie called us back.

"we will pick you up and 4:30. Inform us of any changes due to akuma attacks."

"will do Nathalie, See you later!" Adrien called cheerily.

"wait!"

Oh, what now? I muttered under my breath.

"Kyle. It's forecast to rain you must wear protective clothing lest you get sick."

And she pushed a leather jacket with a warm underlining into my hands. Agreste brand of course.

"wow. Thanks Nathalie."

"hmm." She replied and just got into the car and zoomed away.

"you know I swear you manage to get every woman you meet no matter their age to fall deeply in love with you." Adrien teased me as we walked up the steps to the entrance of the museum. I looked at him in disgust.

"Adrien! No way! I'm not like that!"

"then explain as to why almost every girl is staring at you?"

"I don't know? Maybe because we're BOTH national models with our faces on every magazine in Paris?"

"true. Oh look! I see everyone. Let's go over." Adrien waved at them in his usual cheerful manner I just stared on impassively because of one person who had decided to grace us with her presence. Aria was standing between Marinette and Alya, on hand on her hip and another holding a cup of coffee to her mouth. I grimaced when I saw the cup and its contents. I hated the stuff, far too bitter.

"Salut everyone!" Adrien said happily and everyone replied in their individual way I nodded to them with a smile. I was very happy to spend time with the rest of them but I refuse to waste my time and energy with that minx.

Adrien was about to say something else but it was at that moment Madame Bustier clapped her hands and the class gathered around her.

"Now class as you know this is your last day of being able to work on your project as you will be presenting them tomorrow. So, I suggest you use this opportunity of being able to roam around the museum freely, thanks to Alix's father, to refine you project. Always go around in pairs!"

"Yes, Madame Bustier!" Everyone said in unison before trailing off in different pairs.

I turned around to face the rest of the group to work out some possible pairings. Alya and Nino wanted to go together so they could 'study'. Marinette wanted to go with Adrien because she had an immense crush on him, to which Adrien was completely oblivious to. But then by the power of deduction that meant that Aria and I would have to be paired together and there was no way in this life or the afterlife was that going to happen.

It seems that Aria had the same thought as the aura she was emitting radiated death. Alya noticed the bloodlust we had for each other and quickly took evasive manoeuvres.

"Okay, how about these pairings; Nino and myself, Adrien and Kyle and then Marinette with Aria?"

"But Alya!" Marinette looked at Alya like a puppy that had been kicked, repeatedly

"Think about it, the quicker we get it done in our own groups the sooner we can come back and hang out together" Alya said looked pointedly at Marinette

Marinette stared back at Alya and obviously, some unspoken girl talk had occurred since Marinette suddenly sprinted off with a shocked Aria in tow.

"Come on lots to see, lots to do!"

And with that Marinette was gone leaving a cloud of dust behind her. There was a moment of awkward silence, you could practically hear the crickets in the background. Then Alya clapped her hands together to bring us back to reality.

"Well! Nino and I are off to study! See you later!" And they walked off hand in hand.

When they were a respectable distance away I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"sure, 'study'!" I said sarcastically

"Give them some privacy. It's better that they do it out of sight rather in front of the entire class."

"True" I nodded in agreement.

Adrien's eyes lit up as if he'd had a lightbulb moment.

"That's right I read about something I want to show you! Come on! This way!"

And we walked rapidly to the Egyptian section, I heard girls' voices coming from the section where the princesses crown was but Adrien walked straight past it. Then he abruptly stopped.

"Here we go. This is what I wanted to show you."

He moved out of the way so I could he what he was standing in front of. My eyes widened as I saw that held in place my two metal stands was my sacred guarding spear that had been gifted to me when I was appointed as Princess Arinsoes' guard.

But as I got closer my face fell as I saw how it had deteriorated, its once sharp edges that could sever a man's head off with one swing were now blunt, the metal that gleamed in the sunlight had rusted over. Now it was just a piece of rusted metal in a museum. I then looked down at the description below it.

"this is a genuine spear found in the ruins of the pyramids of Giza. It is believed to has belonged to one of the three knights that guarded the princess Arinsoe. Professors have theorised that it belonged to the youngest one, only fifteen. a theory they have is that once he discovered the princess's body and realising that he had failed in his duties he fled Egypt in fear of the consequences."

I felt my blood cold, I hadn't for one moment thought about the other guards because, well I couldn't remember them. As this was passing through my mind, my hand lifted of its own accord and I reached out to the spear.

"Kyle, you're not supposed to do that!"

But my body didn't listen to him and my fingertips brushed the edge of the rusted spear. Nothing happened and time seemed to stand still. But then the most excruciating pain shot up my arm, I tried to scream out but my throat closed. I fell to the floor clutching my arm and Adrien dropped to his knees beside me.

"Kyle? Kyle? Kai! Can you hear me? What's wrong?"

But I ignored him as images began flashing into my mind, it wasn't pleasant though because each time I saw something my mind jolted in pain as if it were being crushed in a vice. And the images I saw made me want to be sick, I saw blood so much blood. I saw a girl lying very still in a pool of her own red blood.

"Kai! Dammit snap out of it! Plagg what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know! I don't know!"

My eyes then snapped open and I lay on the floor breathing heavily.

"Thank goodness, are you okay Kai?"

"Do I look okay Agreste? And remember to call me Kyle in public."

"Sorry I just forgot. What happened? You just touched the spear and the next thing we know is you on the floor clutching your arm in agony. How are you feeling now? Should I call an ambulance?"

"No, I'm fine thanks."

And I wasn't lying the pain in my arm was gradually subsiding so I stood up unsteadily with Adrien supporting me. I looked down at my hands, they still felt as though they were caked in blood but Adrien didn't seem to notice the haunted look in my eyes.

"what made that happen?"

"I've no idea Adrien. I saw these images, memories. Of her and her death. She was dead! Her lifeless body was just lying there."

I walked over to the placard underneath my spear.

"The other two guards. I knew them, they were my mentors and my friends. Do you understand what will have happened to them?"

Adrien shook his head.

"To be a guard the one of the royal family is a sacred duty, to fail in the duty is treason against the state, the royal family and the gods. They will have been punished. They'll have been hung and it's all my fault. They had families! If I had been a better Black Cat then I could've protected Ladybug and the princess, in the end I couldn't save either of them."

"It's not your fault Kai. Never think that. Those two wouldn't want you to blame yourself either, now come on let's meet up with everyone else."

Adrien smiled and helped me up, I smiled back grateful for his help. I tried to remain in a cheerful mood but my head was throbbing and I kept seeing my hands dripping with blood. We walked back, Adrien still letting me lean on him since I still wasn't feeling great but then since the gods had it out for me Adrien's phone beeped with a notification. Adrien looked down at it and grimaced.

"Akuma attack near the Louvre. Do you think you'll be okay on your own?"

"pssh, what do you take me for? A hittie? Nah, I'll be fine you go ahead. Besides It feels like I've been bitten by a crocodile several times and then dumped in the Nile. I wouldn't be much help anyway."

Adrien gave me one last worried look but I pushed him away and he took the hint and ran in the opposite direction. I hobbled off to where the rest of my group would be waiting, thankfully I had a high pain threshold and the pain was decreasing. Finally, I reached the checkpoint and pushed open the door, my eyes widened when I beheld the sight before me. What I saw was a livid Aria stood in a defensive position in front of Nathaniel a piece of paper crumpled in her hand. There was also a smug Chloe, her arms crossed with a pile of tattered paper at her feet, I felt my point of view shatter around me.

"Chloe?" I whispered.

Aria looked behind Chloe and saw me, her eyes turned to slits and I felt as if my life were in danger. But Chloe had not noticed me.

"Don't even bother Aria! You may have given me a run for my money, just as your darling friend Marinette has done in the past, but in the long term you are no match for me. Besides if you cause me too much trouble I'll set my little guard dog on you. Where is he anyway?"

I cleared my throat to get her attention and glared at her, Chloe jumped and whirled around in surprise.

"Oh! Kyliekins! There you are! Just in time too! Aria is being soooo mean! Just look at what she did to Nathaniel's picture!" Chloe looked at me pouting her lips and batting her eyelashes.

"That's not what happened!" Alya cut in looking frustrated but she was silenced by Nino placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking his head.

"Chloe…what are you doing?"

"well you see, Aria has ripped up Nathaniel's drawing! He was really kind and drew her a picture but she ripped it out of his hands and tore it to pieces. Look there's still a piece in a hand!"

I looked over at Aria, who opened her left hand as if she had just discovered that she was holding a crumpled piece of paper. After staring at it for a few seconds her head snapped up and she glared at Chloe but before she could say anything I spoke first.

"If that's so Chloe then why is it that the pile of torn up pieces is at your feet?"

Chloe said nothing.

"Tell me you have a valid reason for all of this and that I haven't been played for a fool."

"I just did kylie! Darling! this is all Arias fault!"

"it is NOT! This is all on you Chloe!" Aria joined the argument again.

I ignored them both and walked past Aria to address Nathaniel.

"Hey Nath, what happened?"

Nathaniel looked at me like a deer caught in headlights and whimpered a little when he saw Chloe glaring at him. But then he turned his head to see Aria still standing in her defensive position.

"Aria's right. Aria's always been right. It's stupid how it's never been pointed out to you two before! You're both puppets on Chloe's strings! Chloe's made you her guard dog and she has the insane ability to turn Aria into an avenging angel from hell. She took the both of you and turned you against each other! Open your eyes!"

Nathaniel was breathing heavily, everyone stared at him with wide eyes. Out of all the people who would finally speak the truth nobody thought it would be the shy and timing Nathaniel. Chloe ground her teeth together and glared at Nathaniel who flinched and went back to cowering behind Aria.

"Kyliekins, surely you don't believe this red-headed idiot? I'd never do anything like that to you!"

"Chloe…"

"yes?"

"I don't believe you."

"Good. Now lets-wait. What do you mean you don't believe me?"

"I mean that I've been a stupid idiot allowing myself to be order around like a dog on a lead! A dog! Now that I look back no one has anything nice to say about you! And you don't have anything nice to say about other people."

"yes, I do! I'm super, duper nice!"

"then why is Nathaniel's drawing on the floor? hm? answer me that?"

"well, I uh um…"

"that's what I thought. Look Chloe…I don't think we should hang out as much as we do anymore."

"are you breaking up with me?" Chloe exclaimed.

"you guys are together?" Alya asked incredulously.

"What? No! seriously Chloe I'm not spending my time with you if this is what you're really like. And I certainly won't be defending you."

"But what about what Aria did to me?"

"About that, I think that certain things will need to be straightened out. But as for you I suggest you leave quietly for now because right now you're not exactly wanted here."

Chloe's lips pressed together until they were in a thin line.

"you'll regret this Kyle, you know you will. I can assure you."

And with that final remark Chloe turned on her heel and stalked off with Sabrina close at her heels. There was a moment of silence until Nino whooped and slapped me on my back.

"Whoop! Mic drop dude!"

"hmm, you know it suddenly occurred that we never properly warned you about Chloe's personality." Alya said thoughtfully.

"yeah that might have helped." I said cynically.

"look bro, now that your eyes have been cleared I think there are certain things that need to be addressed." Nino said with an arm slung around my shoulder.

"what do you mean?"

Alya coughed and jerked her head in the direction of Aria. Aria was crouching down next to Nathaniel with her hand on his shoulder. She said something to him which made him smile, he got up and walked away whilst waving. Aria waved back but must've felt my gaze on her, she turned around and looked back at me. She just sighed and walked away in the direction of the exit. I hit my forehead in embarrassment of my past actions.

"oh, damnit what have I done?"

"dude, don't worry Aria's a cool chick. It'll be fine."

"I think explanations and apologies are in order. For both of you. Don't you think?" Alya said her eyebrows raised.

"yeah, you're probably right."

"I know I'm right."

Suddenly Nino retraced his arm from around my shoulder and moved them to being around Alyas waist.

"well, see ya man!"

"huh? Where're you going?" I asked Alya and Nino as the rest of the class trailed out of the museum and probably back home.

"you see monsieur Nino owes me a cup of hot chocolate." Alya said wrapping her arm around Nino.

"Sorry dude, I promised Alya that I'd take her out and she really likes this place." Nino said guiltily.

"Nah. Don't worry I need to wait for the car to come around and pick me up anyway. They've probably gone to pick Adrien up first."

"alright, see you tomorrow Kyle!" Alya said

"See ya dude!" Nino called.

And they walked off, before I knew it I was on my own and the museum was about to close. I walked through the museum to the exit I told Nathalie I'd be to meet the car. I went through all the exhibits wincing when I saw the spear, still annoyed at seeing a sacred tool of the gods in a display. When I passed the piece of stone with both mine and Ladybugs picture on it I felt the urge to touch it, but I just sighed and walked on. I finally reached the exit and when I opened the doors I was greeted by a wall of heavy rain. I thanked the gods that there was a canopy that kept the visitors waiting outside dry.

Not only was it wet but it was cold and coming from Ancient Egypt everything was cold from my was at this point that I was thankful for the warm jacket, Agreste brand of course, Nathalie had given me. I walked forward until I was at the edge of the canopy and if I wanted I could hold out my hand and touch the rain. I was about to delve deeper into my thoughts despite my splitting headache when I heard a small sound.

"achoo"

I turned sharply and a few paces away from me was Aria. She was crossing her arms and looking desolately out at the rain, she looked at me with an annoyed expression on her face but then she turned around and ignored me. There was an awkward silence. I cleared my throat trying to get her attention but as normal she ignored me.

"this is really bad weather huh?"

No response. I sounded like an idiot so I just decided to keep on talking even if she wasn't listening to me.

"I really hate the rain, France is great and all but it's always so cold. Back in Egypt we did have rain but you could tell when it was coming and it would stop. But here it just drizzles again and again, never really making up its mind."

I mentally facepalmed on the inside, she already knew all this stuff, she used to live in Egypt too. We didn't talk for a few minutes just listening to the rain falling.

"It was raining when we first met. Do you remember? It was the time we had our first civil conversation."

Again silence.

"Too bad we could keep having those civil conversations." Aria said dryly, but at least we were talking.

"yeah. Look I'm sorry for what I said to you. I fell for Chloe's lies, hook line and sinker."

"It's okay…I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. I should have tried to talk to you properly instead of attacking like a vicious wildcat."

I couldn't help myself, I started laughing at how strange are conversation was after all this time and how accurate her description was. She narrowed her eyes assuming that I was making fun of her.

"No, no. I'm not making fun of you! Honestly. I'm like a stubborn mule once I make a decision I won't budge. It's a huge fault of mine."

I kept laughing at how weird it was that I was finally talking to her normally, I was laughing so much when I suddenly heard a small giggle. I looked over at Aria who had her hand clamped over her mouth.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a stupid grin still plastered on my face.

"It's just, you're so different to what I thought you were like. I thought you were an idiotic twat who was only interested in people with money."

My eyes widened when I heard the full description of what she thought of me.

"well I thought that you were a self-centred bitch who revelled in causing people pain."

Her eyebrows shot up when she heard this.

"you don't think I'm like now, do you?" I asked quietly.

"No. I'm afraid I've been really stupid and I've misjudged you. Do you still hate me?"

"Nah, you seem to be a nice person. And I saw you sticking up for Nath. You really showed Chloe."

We stood in comfortable silence, smiling at our own stupidity.

"hey Kyle?" Aria said softly.

"mm…yeah?"

"do you miss Egypt?"

"yes. I miss the hot sun, the sand. I miss the people and I miss my family. Why?"

"I was wondering, if you could go back…would you?"

I paused thinking about her question.

"no. It wouldn't be the same. My family's gone so there's nothing left for me back there. Do you miss Egypt?"

"yes, I do. I love France and I love the people but I would like to go back, one last time."

I looked at Aria as she silently looked out at the rain. She has her arms wrapped around her and was shivering with goose bumps all over her arms, which was no surprise since her usual denim jacket was left at her house apparently so she was left wearing her top.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the limo pulling up. I walked up to Aria, took off my leather jacket and draped it around her shoulders. Then I clasped her slender hands, she looked up in surprise.

"Perhaps one day I'll go back to Egypt and I'll take you with me. Let's go back together one day."

Aria said nothing, she was just staring at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget to hand in the project."

I smiled at her then sprinted through the rain to jump into the limo. I leant back in the leather chair as the limo pulled away and Nathalie informed me of my new timetable, even without my jacket I didn't feel cold instead I felt this strange warmth at the place where my heart was supposed to be. I closed my eyes at smiled to myself, it turned out that Aria wasn't so bad. In fact, I quite like her.


	15. Chapter 15: Our lost memories

**O** **ur lost memories**

I stood there dumbstruck as I watched the black limo drive away, I was a little shocked at what had just happened. For some reason my heart was beating wildly in my chest and my cheeks felt hot. I shivered and before I could stop myself I had pulled Kyle's jacket closer around my shoulders, I was so preoccupied with trying to decipher what this strange emotion I was feeling was that I didn't notice the car pull up.

"Aria! Get in, it's freezing out there!" Tom yelled from inside the car.

I dashed inside bringing droplets of rain with me. Tom turned up the heating then passed me a towel and a flask of hot chocolate, which I gratefully took.

"I'm sorry kiddo, how long have you been standing out there for?"

"Not too long. Don't worry."

"Alright. Let's get home; Sabine is fretting about how you may get sick."

I giggled at the thought of Sabine pacing up and down talking Marinette half to death about how worried she was. Tom was rambling on about a new recipe he created for mint macaroons when he suddenly stopped as he spied the leather jacket.

"Aria, where did you get that jacket?"

"Oh! Um, a friend gave it to me so I wouldn't be cold."

"Hmm, it wasn't a boy, was it?"

"What? Uhh, no?" I said a little unsure how to reply, for some reason I had the feeling that I should blatantly deny that the jacket was from Kyle.

"Good. There is no way I am allowing any boys near my little girls. No boyfriends until you're at least 40."

He went back to talking about his mint macaroon but I was beaming as I realised he had called me his little girl, that he saw me as his daughter. The downside being that Marinette and I were not allowed legal boyfriends until we were 40, but still.

Thankfully, the drive back was quick because we didn't live too far away and there was hardly any traffic. The welcoming aroma of bread hit me and the warmth from the oven enveloped me as I walked into the bakery.

"Aria! Darling! Thank goodness, you're finally back. I'm so sorry that you were left out in the rain, we didn't check the forecast so we had no idea. It was our fault."

"No, no it's fine. I wasn't out there for too long. Besides having to stand out there meant I was forced to have a little heart to heart with someone I had a HUGE misunderstanding with. It was a good thing."

As I was explaining to Sabine that it was okay that I'd been left in the rain, I was subconsciously fiddling with the leather jacket. I did not notice but Sabine caught onto it immediately and the fact that I was wearing a jacket I hadn't left with and that it obviously wasn't a female design. She didn't say anything though she just smiled and pushed me towards the apartment.

"Go on, go up to your room and get changed. Marinette is up there too."

"Alright then."

I went through the bakery and up the stairs to the apartment, opening the door to the apartment I dumped my shoes on the rack and I walked up to our room.

"Yoo-hoo Marinette? You there?"

Before Marinette could answer, a sudden red blur whizzed towards me and hit me in the face.

"Oof, Tikki! What was that for?"

"I just missed you that's all. You were gone for such a long time!"

"Really? I didn't think I was waiting for that long. Everyone's acting as if I've been gone for years!"

"You should be used to that by now, Mama's always overreacting and Tikki's just another mother." Marinette said jokingly.

"True."

"Hey, isn't that Kyles jacket? Mon dieu! You didn't actually kill him and rob his body, did you?"

I sank down onto the bed hugging the leather jacket.

"No! Don't be stupid. I seemed to have gravely misjudged Kyle LeBeau, he is nice. He gave me his jacket so I wouldn't be cold. Isn't that sweet? And he said if he ever went back to Egypt he'd take me with him. I don't know why I just get tingles up my spine when I think of him saying that."

Marinette and Tikki had stopped what they were doing and were just staring at me.

"Arinsoe…are you feeling alright?" Tikki asked cautiously.

"Yeah I'm fine. However, I think I might be in love. And this jacket is now my most precious possession."

"WHHHAAAATTTTTT?" Tikki screamed in her little voice so it wasn't that loud at all.

"Didn't you hear me Tikki? I said I might be in love with Kyle. I have just realised how sweet and kind he is, he's also clever. Moreover, did you see how he stood up for Nathanial and how he rejected Chloe? He's also really hot, not that I'm so vain that all I care about is looks but it doesn't hurt that he's a national model."

"Marinette! Talk some sense into Arinsoe! This is not possible! You hated him yesterday!"

"I know that, but I feel like my eyes have been cleared and for some strange reason I feel like I've had a crush on him for a very long time. Almost like when I had a crush on Kai."

"who was Kai?" Marinette asked curiously.

"oh, he was one of my guards. He was always so nice, and he was handsome. I miss him desperately. He was one of my best friends even though the princess and the guard weren't meant to have any kind of relationship let alone me being able to confess my feelings for him. But I suppose he's long since passed away."

"oh, that's so sad, he was your first love."

Tikki had remained strangely quiet throughout this part of our conversation.

"What did you say?" Tikki said quietly

"um Tikki, weren't you listening. I said my feelings for Kyle are just like when I had a crush on Kai, you know, he was one of my guards."

"But you remember him! I wonder since you touched the tome if you're going to regain your memories."

I sat bolt upright when I realised that I did remember Kai, I couldn't remember his existence before. I prayed that Tikkis theory may be correct and that there may be a possibility of me regaining my memories.

"You think so? You really think so?"

"I do! Maybe the tome was a catalyst that triggered your memories. Maybe over time your memories will return to you."

"That would be nice. Do you think it would be possible for me to remember Black Cat?"

Tikki was silent for a moment; she obviously didn't want to make any promises.

"We'll see, okay? All good things come to those who wait."

"I guess so." I said wearily as I sank back down onto my bed.

"But more to the point, there's no possible way that you can be in love with Kyle! No way! Only yesterday, you were contemplating all the possible ways that you could kill him! Yet now you say that your heart belongs to him?"

I nodded and looked over at Tikki who was now whizzing frantically around the bedroom, Marinette who had also been suspiciously quiet got up from her bed.

"Marinette! Talk some sense into Arinsoe!"

"This isn't alright Ari, not at all." Marinette said slowly

"Thank you! See what I mean Arinsoe! Marinette agrees with me!"

"we haven't co-ordinated Kyle's timetable along with Adrien's! How are we supposed to know where they are at all times?" Marinette said panicked as she pulled down the huge piece of paper with Adrien's timetable on it, annotations scattered over it.

I got up and started squealing along with Marinette, jumping up and down. Tikki just stared at us not believing her eyes, one obsessed teenage girl was one thing, two obsessed teenage girls both who had superpowers was another thing entirely.

"whoa, I feel a little faint…" And with that the poor kwami floated down onto the desk unconscious with the prospect of having to deal with them was far too much.

 ** _The next day_**

"I, I don't get it. I just don't understand." Alya said shaking her head and rubbing her eyes.

"How? How did this happen?" Nino asked taking off his glasses rubbing the lenses, then putting them back on to see if there was any change to the scene before him.

There wasn't.

The scene in question was of Marinette, head resting on her hand gazing at a picture of Kyle and Adrien in adoration. There was no change there. But the thing that had Nino, Alya and the rest of the class confused was the sight of Aria staring at Kyle with hearts in her eyes, occasionally sighing in longing.

"Alya, say something!" Nino urged.

"what?" Alya snapped back. Alya carefully sidled over to the desk and slid in next to Aria.

"Hey girl. You doing okay?"

"oh, I'm just wonderful. I'm allowed to gaze upon Kyle's heavenly locks, why wouldn't I be doing okay?"

Alya raised her eyebrows and pressed her hand against Aria's forehead.

"I don't think that you're well Aria."

"yeah! Seriously dudette! What's up with you? You detested Kyle yesterday and yet now you're a replica of Marinette and staring at his picture with pure unadulterated reverence."

"I mean it's a good thing you two aren't trying to kill each other anymore. But now you're head over heels for him? How?"

Aria looked at Alya with a lopsided grin on her face.

"It happened yesterday, when the heavens opened and let forth the rain my eyes also opened"

"okay she's officially lost her mind. Someone go get the nurse." Nino said sarcastically but with a tinge of seriousness.

Rose walked up happily with Julekha beside her.

"This is a good thing. Now that there isn't a murderous atmosphere in the classroom and we can all get along for once." Rose pointed out the good point of the whole situation.

"Rose is right. I don't know why we're complaining, now there's no possibility of there being a homicide." Alya said thoughtfully.

Nino hummed in agreement but before he could voice any more thoughts he had on the matter the boys in question strolled through the door. The minute they passed through the door both Marinette and Aria began to drool over their respective crushes.

"hey guys!" Adrien said cheerily to everyone in general.

"hello Aria." Kyle said staring at Aria, as if to make a point. But much to his surprise and Alya's amusement Aria seemed to forget how to speak.

"well, I, uh. Fine! I'm Fine! Yes…that is what I am."

"I see…that's good to hear."

Madame Bustier walked into the classroom and everyone quickly took their places and the school day began.

 ** _Many long and tedious hours later_**

"Alright children now I know I said you only had to hand in your presentations but as a request from the headmaster to expand your skills needed for the working world, you are being asked to show your presentation to the class."

As soon as Madame Bustier announced this to the class there was a brief period of stunned silence, then the shouts of protest and indignation came.

"That's not fair miss!"

"we need time to plan!"

"Silence!" Madame Bustier shouted and almost immediately the class quietened down again.

"I understand why you are all so upset and I also understand that this is a little unfair."

"a little unfair! Understatement!" Kim shouted.

"no shouting in class and less of the sass, unless you would like to return to detention Kim. As I was saying the presentation does not need to be long and you will be marked mainly on the essays and not what you say. Now who wants to go first?"

"I will! I believe if I convert one of the chapters of my essay there will sufficient material for me to present my already written piece." Max volunteered giving a slightly unnecessary explanation as to why he could go first.

"Alright thank you Max. Take the stage."

And so, Max went up and presented his coursework on the life of Princess Arinsoe, focusing particularly on her family tree. As soon as Max had gone up everyone else decided to go up and do their presentation as well. Alya did her presentation on the princess duties, as well as putting in a little information about her crown. Nino's was on her guards and how well she was protected. And it continued like that, Marinette and Aria weren't sure what Adrien and Kyle talked about since they weren't listening but were instead just gazing at them.

"Marinette…Aria…. MARINETTE! ARIA!"

"wait, what?" Marinette and Aria jolted back to reality to see all the class looking at them. They both turned bright red when they realised that Madame Bustier had been talking to them for five minutes and they hadn't heard a word.

"so? Now that you've finally decided to join the rest of us back on earth would you two like to share your presentation with us?"

"not really…" Aria muttered under her breath.

"what was that?" Madame Bustier asked.

"Nothing Miss, already to go." Aria said quickly before Madame Bustier worked out what she said and threw her in detention along with Kim.

"ahem, Aria and I focused on the daily life and duties of Princess Arinsoe. It was obvious that because she was the second born princess she was not as important as her sister Cleopatra. Because of this she was merely seen as collateral, a pawn to be used in the difficult game of politics. She was constantly having suitors introduced to her to see if they were a fit match and would benefit Egypt. However, when she was at the tender age of fifteen the same age as us she went missing. Her body was never found and everyone assumed that she had been assassinated by another member of the royal family."

There was a round of polite applause, with a few random whoops from Nino then Madame Bustier gestured for us to return to our seats. Marinette and I walked up to our chair and took a seat high fiving Alya in celebration of our presentation not completely failing.

"well done everyone, I am very impressed with what you have shown me and I am almost certain that I will also be pleased with your reports. So, class dismissed, remember to do your homework!"

Everyone filled their bags with their books and pencil cases then they all left the classroom in hordes chatting to each other or moaning about how cruel it was of the teachers to suddenly spring that presentation on us.

Aria's p.o,v

I'd already packed my bag and began walking down the stairs when I suddenly tripped on something and I became acutely aware that my feet were no longer on the ground and that I was suddenly in the air. Just when I thought I was going to crash down the stairs I fell into something hard and living. I opened my eyes, I had clamped them shut in anticipation of the rather painful landing. It was then I came face to face with Kyle, I stared into his emerald orbs for a few seconds but then I realised just how close our faces were, they were so close that our noses were almost touching.

I blushed a bright scarlet and scrambled away from him, Kyle smiled kindly at me his arms still outstretched showing that I hadn't fallen into him rather he had gone and caught me. This only made my face turn even redder, if that was even possible.

"Are you alright Aria?"  
"I, uh, yes, think so I." I stuttered clutching my purse as a source of life support.

"if you're sure. Come on Adrien, didn't Nathalie say something about a photoshoot for Lacoste?"

And with that Kyle and Adrien left with Nino long with Alya not far behind them. It was when I let out a shaky breath that I realised I had been holding my breath.

"oh, my god Aria! Are you alright? You just tripped, everything went in slow motion, I was scared you were going to hit your head or break something. It's a good thing Kyle was a quick thinking and went to catch you!"

"yeah…" I agreed breathlessly leaning against the table.

"It was incredible to watch actually, when he saw you falling his eyes widened but it didn't look like he was surprised but more like he was horrified to see you in danger. Then not waiting a second he flung himself in front of you so you'd crash into him and he'd be the one to get hurt. So heroic."

"yeah…it really was. But my god Marinette, he has abs."

"what?"

"Rock hard abs. he must work out. Maybe even a six pack. And his eyes they have little gold flecks in then, circling the iris."

"indeed, you two got very close. But what's slightly confusing is that you seemed to trip over you own feet. You're the girl who can practically skip over a wire the breadth of a strand of hair and yet you almost break a bone from tripping?" Marinette said thoughtfully.

I furrowed my brow when she pointed that out, I'm not bragging but she's right when she says I have very good balance how could I not after spending several years being Ladybug? So, the question was what did I trip over. I scanned the classroom and my eyes fell on Chloe. My eyes narrowed, the real question was _**who**_ did I trip over?

It was too much of a coincidence that she happened to sit on the row where I tripped and her foot happened to be stretched out. She smiled at me with malice as if she knew that I had worked out she was behind my almost accident.

I had the urge to storm over grab her by her ridiculous pony tail and slap her across the face, but then I realised I had a much better weapon at my disposal, I held her gaze for a few more seconds and then looked away.

Then to everyone left in the classrooms surprise I broke into a huge smile and linked arms with Marinette.

"Come along Marinette, we simply must get going. I desperately need to lie down after that traumatic incident, I could've been killed! But the bright side is that Kyle was my knight in shining armour who came to my rescue. It's so valiant how **_he pays attention to the loveliest people and ignores those who enjoy other people's pain_** and it's so wonderful how **_it's hard to earn his forgiveness if you don't deserve it."_**

I heard a little squeak of indignation from Chloe who even though I hadn't addressed her directly she knew I was talking about her. I decided to go in for the final blow.

"And the best part is Marinette, I worked out that Kyle has abs!"

"WHAT!" There was a scream of utter distress and rage, but I didn't wait around to find out what Chloe thought about my little comments.

As we walked down the street taking a detour through the park so Marinette could get some inspiration for her designs.

"good grief you completely destroyed her Ari! I honestly don't know how someone can be so brutal without actually resorting to violence."

"mm, sometimes I think that Chloe and I could have been friends if she just weren't so…cruel…that's a little hypocritical, though isn't it?"

"well, you can be quite cruel there's no doubt about that. But you've never done it to people who didn't deserve it. And considering how you were brought up it's not surprising. You didn't have any good role models."

"oh Marinette, you truly are the sweetest."

I was about to ask her if she had any improvement with the inspiration but we heard a scream.

"oh, you have to be joking! Can't we go a single day without an akuma attack? It's almost become the norm in Paris." I groaned in annoyance and Marinette just patted my back. I sighed and put in my earphone.

"alright, usual drill"

"yup. See you later, come on Tikki. I'm relying on you for the information!"

It was like any other akuma attack I asked around and quite easily got the information I needed.

"Ladybug, do you hear me?"

"loud and clear, what have you got for me?"  
"listen close, her name is drama queen. She became like this because her mother won't let her attend drama school despite her being accepted. The akuma is in the script that is attached to her belt. Be careful, she has the ability to make people break down and cry over dramatically."

"got it."

I watched her closely but then I realised that despite Ladybug being very skilled a lot of her throws were sloppy and her jumps were inaccurate. It was at that point I remembered the deal we originally made when we first met. Marinette would look after me and in return I would train Marinette. Marinette and her family has been very kind and had taken me in but I had never actually kept my part of the deal. The akuma was purified and all the white butterflies flew away but as they went away I saw a flash of red in the shape of what looked like a snake.

"are you okay Ari?"

"did you see that?"

"See what?"

"there was a snake…a red snake…it looked very familiar"

"I didn't see any snake. Maybe you imagined it."

"yes, yes I must have imagined it. My mind is playing tricks on me."

"come on let's go home. It's our turn to mind the shop."

"Marinette, I need to mention something."

"what?"

"do you remember when we first met I said I would train you?"  
"yes I do."

"well after watching you just now, I believe I should deliver on that promise. Don't you?" I smiled sweetly.

 **Hello everybody!**

 **Thanks for reading, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while it's just difficult to work out how to connect this story arc with the next arc so this chapter was kind of a filler.**

 **Another thing is that to avoid Aria becoming a Mary Sue since she's friends with every one and it's sunshine and daisies, I had her relationship with Kyle/Kai do a complete 360, this way she's all shy and awkward around him.**

 **I think that's everything, once again thanks for reading it's so lovely of you. Please review I love hearing what you think of the chapters and that there are people out there. But NO MEAN COMENTS, constructive criticism is welcomed but not people who are just plain rude.**

 **Anyway that's it, bye!**

 **ThePrincessofBlackHearts**


	16. Chapter 16: Shot through the heart

**Chapter 15: Shot through the heart**

"FIVE LAPS AROUND THE GARDEN! THEN TWENTY PRESS UPS FOLLOWED BY TWENTY SIT UPS! GO! GO! GO!"

Kai yelled at a breathless Adrien who was sprinting around the Agreste gardens. He slowed as he neared Kai; he stopped and leaned against one of the pillars to try to catch his breath.

How did Adrien get into the unfortunate position of being trained by the ruthless and slightly sadistic Kai you ask? After watching Chat Noir fighting alongside Ladybug against the akuma Kai had noticed that Chat Noir was a little rough around the edges. He missed his target with his staff several times, he didn't use the proper technique to fight and to make it worse he often misused his cataclysm. But that was just Kai's professional opinion. So Kai had decided to take it upon himself to train Adrien properly.

"Look…Kai; can I please have a break? I'm dying here."

Kai raised an eyebrow at Adrien who was downing the water bottle that had been handed to him by Plagg who was being uncharacteristically helpful.

"What do you mean you want a break?" Kai said in a mocking voice.

"To become a guard I went through this type of excruciatingly painful training every day. In addition, if you are already finding it hard that you are in for a world of pain Agreste because this is just the warm up. You haven't even transformed into Chat Noir yet."

"But…"

"No buts. Even if I no longer possess the Black Cat miraculous, I am going to make it so you are the best hero you can be. And that means training. It isn't enough to just have raw talent you need to practise as well."

Adrien nodded as he listened to Kai's pep talk understanding where he was coming from. He sighed in resignation and got up to start again.

"So, five laps, twenty press ups and twenty sit ups."

"That's the plan." Kai smiled and hit him on the back as Adrien set off again.

"DON'T SLOW DOWN WHEN YOU THINK I CAN'T SEE YOU!" Kai screamed when he saw Adrien slow his pace. Both boys were thankful that Nathalie was busy assisting Mr Agreste so she could hear Kai's screams and shouts of 'encouragement'.

Plagg who had been lounging on the cheese platter laughed maliciously.

"This is going to be hilarious."

Kai looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh? And why exactly do you think you get to laze around?"

"What do you mean?" Plagg asked suspiciously.

"The stronger the kwami, the stronger the miraculous. Go on. Off to join Adrien with the running."

Plagg scowled at Kai and crossed his tiny arms in defiance.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to make me?"

Kai smiled at him with a hint of malice lacing his voice.

"I am."

And in one fell swoop he swiped the entire cheese platter away from Plagg and threw it in the bin. Plaggs eyes widened in disbelief but before he could do anything Kai picked him and threw him in Adrien's' direction.

"ADRIEN! INCOMING!"

"What? Oh shi-"

There was a yell and then a crash as both kwami and holder collided with each other and then smashed into a statue. Kai blanched but shrugged his shoulders and casually walked over to them. They were crumpled in a pile and it was a miracle that no bones were broken.

"why? I thought we were friends." Adrien said weakly.

"Got to be cruel to be kind," Kai said nonchalantly

"But on the bright side I think that crashing into a statue and not being injured counts as a warm up. I think it's time to transform and we'll work on your Chat Noir skills."

"I don't think I want to."

"Did I say you had a choice?"

Both Plagg and Adrien shook their heads and they turned into Chat Noir.

"Now then. Where to begin?"

 ** _In the Dupain Cheng residence_**

Marinette and Tikki were standing at attention on Marinette's balcony listening attentively to Aria. Marinette was wearing pink legging and a t-shirt and Aria was wearing shorts and a tank top, which showed off her perfectly toned body. Marinette scowled as she noticed this for the first time.

"What's wrong Marinette?"

"You're hot."

"No, I'm fine that's why I'm wearing this. So I don't get hot."

"No I meant looks. You're really pretty. I need to stop standing next to you so I don't get overshadowed."

Aria blinked several times in shock at Marinette. Then she burst out laughing and she couldn't stop, she clutched her stomach as the tears started rolling down her face.

"It's not funny! I'm not joking!"

"I know you're not, and I'm flattered. But you don't need to feel overshadowed, honestly. You're beautiful in your own way there's no need to feel like your insignificant. Every girl is beautiful even if they don't feel it."

"Thank Ari. That's the pep talk I needed. Let's get training!"

"yay! That's the spirit. Now first we're just going to stretch gently."

Marinette and Tikki copied Aria's actions as she went into different ballet positions.

"It's incredibly important to keep limber and flexible, that's why we're going to focus on gymnastic and speed. When I was watching you fight, strength isn't your forte. We'll try to improve it but we won't focus on it."

Marinette nodded as she stood on her hands with her feet arched behind her back. They continued like that for ten minutes, Sabine came up in between to ask if they wanted any snacks but her eyes widened when she saw them in what looked like impossible positions for the human body to achieve and said she'd come back later.

"Alright. That's enough of that. Time to transform and work on your Ladybug skills. If you would."

There was a flash of light and sparkles and Ladybug emerged looking eager and ready to go.

"Nice! So how are we going to start?"

"As I said I want to work on your gymnastics so we're going to just go running around the rooftops of Paris. And I want to work on your yoyo skills. They need to be more accurate and precise."

"That sounds like a plan. But wait…how are you going to follow me?"

Aria smiled and sparkles started to form in her hand just like when Ladybug performed Lucky Charm and out of nowhere a yoyo identical To Ladybugs appeared.

"Ever heard of parkour?"

 **Kai's point of view.**

Chat Noir and I sat on top of one of Paris's rooftops giving Chat Noir a well-deserved rest. How did I get up there, well apparently, I can create by own staff now, it really would be helpful if Plagg told me these things beforehand.

"So, you're able to make your own staff now?" Chat Noir asked curiously.

"Yeah. I guess that's part of my transferred power. To be able to create my own staff. I wonder what else I can do. I must be able to do something more."

"Don't worry. Furrgure it out."

"Ooh that's a good one, jot that down."

"I never thought you'd be a merciless trainer though. I thought you'd be slightly lenient."

"That's how I learnt it so that's how I'm training you. But if it makes you feel better, you're doing incredibly well. I thought we'd be going a lot slower than this."

We sat in silence just enjoying the view of bustling Paris. Until Adrien snapped his head in the direction of the Eiffel tower. Realising Chat Noir had noticed something I tensed up.

"Is there an akuma?" I asked urgently.

Chat Noir just put on this lopsided smile and said in a dreamy tone.

"No it's Ladybug she's coming over here, probably to talk to me. Oh shit, she is coming over here. Kai hide!"

I scrambled down from the roof onto one of the many flat rooftops and hid behind a chimney. Chat Noir leant casually onto a chimney trying to give out an air of not caring.

"Oh? Chat? What a coincidence seeing you here."

I peeked over the chimney trying to get a glimpse of them, and my eyes widened in surprise of how familiar she seemed. Especially the eyes. They weren't the same shade of blue, this Ladybug had blue eyes like the sea whereas mine had eyes the colour of the Nile. But it was the twinkle that was that same.

"Can't you see my lady? It's fate pulling us together, we're just meant to be."

She smiled at him in amusement as he bowed and kissed her hand. I was getting an incredible sense of déjà vu as I realised I had done these exact actions when I was Black Cat. Now that I looked on as a spectator, I can finally see that I was a smooth operator. I should've been locked up for my flirting skills.

As I was looking at their little conversation I noticed movement coming from behind one of the other chimneys, I tried to get a closer look without revealing myself but to no avail. But if I had to guess what it was it looked like hair, black hair.

I was going to signal Chat to tell him to make a distraction so I could get out of my uncomfortable hiding position but as if the gods were looking kindly upon me there was a huge explosion coming from the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

"Looks like we have work to do Chaton. Let's go!" Ladybug said smiling brightly.

"Right behind you my lady" chat leapt away on his staff, following her closely.

I waited a few moments before getting out of my hiding place, I stretched my arms but quickly took out my staff and stood in a defensive position when I heard a loud clatter coming from the direction I'd seen the movement and black hair. I prowled slowly towards it and then jumped over the chimney and pounced on whoever or whatever the perpetrator was. But to my surprise and slight dismay there was nobody there. I walked away thinking it was a pigeon but I couldn't completely dismiss my suspicions because the hairs on the back of my neck were stood on end and I couldn't stop rubbing it.

 ** _Arinsoe's point of view._**

After doing several rounds of Paris, tweaking Ladybug's throwing position so that she wouldn't miss so much. Because she misses a lot.

I was about to suggest that we take a small break because it looked like she was getting tired, but then I saw a figure all in black with cat ears. I smirked.

"Hey Ladybug, there's someone who'll probably want to talk to you."

She looked over at me in confusion and followed the direction in which my manicured finger was pointing. She smiled when she laid eyes on him and looked very happy to see him.

"I'm going to go over and say hi alright? It's best you stay here so he doesn't see you and question as to why you're flying over the rooftops of Paris."

"That's probably a good idea. But you know a quick peck to the cheek would soon shut him up." I said slyly.

"No. way. my heart belongs only to Adrien." She said dreamily clasping her hands together.

"Are you sure? You have absolutely no romantic feelings for Chat Noir. None at all?"

"Yes I'm sure. Definitely I don't have feeling for him." She said but sounded unsure at the end.

"Alright if you say so." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I do say so. Now if you don't mind I'm going over to talk to him."

And with that she swung away in the direction of Chat Noir, I turned around to go back home when I felt a pang in my heart and spun around quickly. Then as if though some unknown force were pulling me, I followed Ladybug. I knew it was a risky move and that I couldn't let Chat Noir see me.

I liked to think that we were friends because I've talked with him on many occasions when he comes and visits but I think it would be a step too far if we were to meet walking on the rooftops.

I couldn't help but giggle as I overheard their conversation and Chat Noir's blatant attempts at flirting with Ladybug. Another thing that was annoyingly obvious was that Ladybug was subtly flirting back, despite Marinette saying her one true love was Adrien there was something there. I think I'll call this particular ship LadyNoir. Yeah, I like the sound of that.

I carefully peeked over the top of the chimney I was hiding behind to try to get a good look and it was then I felt a fourth presence, I squinted to see behind them but saw no one. Then there was a huge explosion in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. Chat Noir and Ladybug immediately jumped into action and swung/jumped over to the accident, but not without Chat Noir loudly complaining on the way.

"It's always the national monuments! If it's not the Eiffel Tower it's the Louvre or the Sacré Coeur basilica or Notre Dame or the arc de triomphe…"

He continued until his voice died away and I could no longer hear him. I too ran to the people of Paris's aid and sprinted to the Louvre, trying to catch up with Ladybug and Chat Noir. When I got there, it was taped off with police tape and a dozen or so officers surrounded the area. But the thing that got my attention was the two girls staring at the battle with tears in their eyes.

"um hey!"

The taller girl who was holding the smaller girl in her arms trying to vain to comfort her turned her head in my direction and glared at me.

"What? Are you here to gawk at my sister and how she's been akumatised? To take videos and photos of her and show your friends of how you actually saw an akuma battle?"

"look, let me ex- "

"hasn't it occurred to you that she's actually fighting? Getting hurt?"

"yes. I know but have faith in Chat Noir and Ladybug, they will get your sister out of there. Honestly."

The girl stopped glaring at me but still held me in high suspicion.

"Listen could you tell me anything about your sister? Why she might have become an akuma? A certain object she might find important?"

Just when I thought she was going to go into another rage filled tirade the smaller girl detached herself and walked over to me.

"Hi, my name is Carla and this is Margot…That's our sister Maya." Carla trailed off threatening to burst into tears again.

"She's an ice skater and earlier today she was dancing in a competition but her skates broke during the performance and so she messed up. Because of that she lost."

"I still don't see why that would cause her to become an akuma, her skates breaking was an honest accident."

"They were fine before the performance, I checked them! But I left them alone for a few minutes, I knew something was up when I saw that damn Chloe Bourgeois walking out of the changing rooms with that huge smirk on her face." Margot hissed in my face.

"you think Chloe sabotaged Maya."

"I don't think so , I know so!" Margot shrieked.

"Do you know about a possible item that would be important to Maya…"

"A possible item might be her hairpin, the one with the snowflake on it. We gave it to her as a good luck charm." Carla said uncertainly.

"thank you for your time ladies."

I nodded my head and then sidled of to a part of the battle site where I could still see the fight but not be seen myself.

"Ladybug connect." I whispered and waited impatiently for Ladybug to reply.

"Ari! What news have you got for me?"

"As you should know by now her akuma name is Glacia. But I was just chatting to her sisters and her civilian name is Maya Morent. And she was sabotaged in an ice skating competition by our resident bully Chloe Bourgeois."

"what?! I didn't know Chloe could ice skate."

"She can't. She just entered to show she could then probably paid off all the judges so she would win. Breaking Mayas skates was just back up." I said through gritted teeth.

"mon dieu…have you got anything about an akumatised object?"

"yes. Her hairpiece. Aim for her hairpin. Don't put todays training to waste."

I watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir fought with Glacia, I was very happy to see Ladybug throw her yoyo with alarming accuracy. There was still room for improvement of course.

"What's that?" Margot asked.

"Hmm? What?"

Margot pointed up at Glacia and just around her neck was a ring of red, that almost looked like electricity. Ladybug swiftly purified the akuma but as the butterflies flew away the streak of red came towards me, as it got closer I realised it was in the shape of a snake.

Before anyone could do anything, it pierced my chest, all the way to my heart. Thousands of images flew into my mind and I felt a phantom pain in my heart.

Then, I opened my mouth and screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed the cry getting louder and more hysterical with each second. There were some shouts of alarm from a male in the background that sounded eerily familiar but everything around me was turning fuzzy and there was ringing in my head.

I was barely aware of Ladybug shaking my shoulder asking me what was wrong, Chat Noir looking at me with distress calling an ambulance neither of them worried about the fact they had five minutes before their disguise wore off.

But then everything got too much and I couldn't bear the pain so the world faded into darkness.


	17. Chapter 17:The doctor will see you now

**_Hello there, god I feel awful for not updating…at all. I just had a bout of inspiration and so I decided to write another chapter and see the reaction to that was. Also, when I went to check on my account I noticed that I was on a community named 'The Most Original Best Stories on Fanfiction', I'm not sure how communities work but I think the staff add you, but I was just so flattered that I tried writing again._**

 ** _I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very action packed but I hope you enjoy it at all. If you do enjoy it please review, it gives me motivation to keep writing and lets me know that people actually like what I'm writing. And I also apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes._**

 ** _Thanks for reading, ThePrincessofBlackHearts_**

 **The doctor will see you now**

I felt awful, my throat was dry as it thirsted for water, my ankle ached, and my eyelids were so heavy there was no way that I could lift them to see where I was. The senses that seemed to be working were my smell, touch and hearing but all that met my nose was the unpleasant stench of hand sanitiser, I could tell that I was on some sort of bed as there were sheets wrapped around me like a cocoon that were unbearably itchy. But the sense that seemed to be serving its purpose was my hearing, there was a repetitive beep and a sort of humming but what was most important was the conversation that I was overhearing.

"Is she going to be okay Doctor?" Sabine said, her words catching in her throat as she feared the worst, as mothers often do.

"Calm yourself Mrs Dupain-Cheng. Yes, if she gets enough rest and if not put through any emotional distress then I predict Miss Lachance-Bellamy will make a full recovery."

There was a sigh of relief from Sabine and the tension in the room decreased immensely. Then Tom's voice cut through the silence alerting me that he was there too, also leading me to wonder whether Marinette and Tikki would be there too.

"But what actually happened? What happened to our Aria?" Sabine said, not crying anymore but still upset.

"I believe that Miss Lachance-Bellamy had a breakdown."

"But why?"

"That I do not know, I believe that witnessing the akuma attack was the trigger but why I am not sure. Has she had any traumatic experiences in the past?"

"I don't know."

"Then it is best that her parents are contacted in order to inform them of what has happened to their daughter."

"We don't know who her parents are…she's a friend of our daughter's. She's a transfer student and since she has no other place to go we took her in. And from what I can gather she doesn't have a very good relationship with her family, it seems as if she was only too happy to get away from them. Aria doesn't really talk about them all that much."

"I see…" The doctor's voice sounded very sceptical.

I started to panic as I recognised the doctor's tone of voice, he was suspicious of how a young girl could just appear without her parents' permission or even the people she was staying with knowing anything about her homelife. I knew from previous experience that if I didn't wake up and reassure this doctor that everything was alright, he stick his nose where it didn't belong. And if he didn't feel completely reassured by my words then I'd just have to be a little more 'forceful' when 'persuading' him everything was alright.

I strained against my heavy eyelids in an effort to wake up. Then slowly, oh so slowly, my eyes opened, and I found myself staring at a white ceiling. The room was uncomfortably bright, and the bed seemed to have to cage like rails on the sides of them which were stopping me from stretching.

There were wires stuck to me, attaching me to a machine which was the source of the continuous beeping and another which attached me to a bag of fluid. As I raised my body up to properly see around me the beeps changed pace.

Marinette, who had been sitting next to her mother with her head rested on Sabine's shoulder not saying anything, suddenly looked up in surprise. She bolted away from her mother and as I looked around at my surroundings groggily she tackled me with the force and skill of a professional rugby player.

"Aria! You're awake, you're awake! Mere, Pere look she's woken up!" A tear stricken and overly emotional Marinette embraced me cutting off my air supply.

"We were so worried! Don't ever do that to us again!" Marinette suddenly turned from worried sister to furious elder sibling in a blink of an eye and hit me on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, stop hitting me Marinette! Why am I in a hospital?"

"You collapsed Miss Lachance Bellamy. You've been here in the hospital for two days." The doctor, who was a middle-aged man with glasses that made him look like an owl and a balding scalp, said to me with professional tone.

He finished off checking my stats to see how I was doing and shoved a thermometer in my mouth whilst pricking my thumb to see how my blood sugar was. I didn't particularly like him. But maybe I was just prejudiced against doctors since the doctors in ancient Egypt used medicines containing animal dung and they used the 'channel theory' where they believed that if they could make me vomit, bleed or empty my bowels it would make me all better. Then they would just pray to the gods to heal me, so it was only expected that I'd be a little apprehensive about how the doctor was going to treat me.

"The last thing I remember is that I was at the akuma attack, Ladybug and Chat Noir had managed to beat it but after that everything gets kind of fuzzy."

Tom, Sabine and Marinette all looked at each other awkwardly, not quite sure how to tell me what had happened. The Doctor however seemed to have no trouble informing of my medical mishaps.

"According to Ladybug herself, you screamed. You saw the akuma then you screamed and promptly collapsed. I believe Miss Lachance-Bellamy that you may have had some sort of mental breakdown or panic attack."

"Just call me Aria. Why would I have one of those things now? Akuma attacks happen all the time in Paris, almost daily. Why would it happen now?"

"That's actually what I wanted to have a chat with you about. Looking at your medical records and after talking with Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng, you are quite the enigma. You have no medical history barring what's happened over the past few days, no records on vaccinations, GP appointments, nothing."

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say to him. He was stupidly smart, and he was the first person to notice that I had literally appeared out of nowhere.

"Aria, it is incredibly important that I understand your history in Egypt, if you've had any traumatic experiences in the past or you've had an illness it may help me diagnose what happened to you."

It surprised me that his voice turned into one of genuine concern, and I feel a little bad for what I was about to do. But I couldn't exactly tell him that I believed may arch nemesis, even greater than Hawkmoth, my murderer could possibly be back and that she had attacked me causing me to act in distress and faint. I certainly couldn't tell him that I probably had PTSD from a previous life and seeing the terrifying red snake had probably triggered it. But I couldn't allow him to continue to go prying around in my personal life, so I had to do what was necessary. Which was messing with his mind.

"Oh alright, but if it's quite alright Doctor, could it just be between you and me? As much as I love you guys I don't quite feel comfortable sharing this information with you yet." I directed the last part of the phrase towards Tom and Sabine, I didn't want them to be insulted that I didn't trust them, but it would be easier if the doctor was alone.

"Of course, Aria, we understand. We'll be just outside if you need us." Tom said kindly and herded Sabine out of the room, as she still looked worried and was very reluctant to leave me.

"I'd like to stay with Aria for a little longer, if that's alright?" Marinette asked generally to both the doctor and her parents. I nodded my head in agreement and since it was my emotional past that was being revealed, in the end it was my decision.

"I think that would be alright. Now then Miss Lachance-Bellamy, we can take this slowly and you can choose to reveal as much or as little as you want. Can you please tell me about your life in Egypt and your family?"

"I could Doctor, but you wouldn't believe me, and I think it'd be better for everyone if you didn't know what actually happened."

"Excuse me? What exactly are you referring to…" The doctor asked in confusion but before he could finish his question I clicked my fingers in front of his face. His eyes glazed over and a strange gold dust appeared from my hands.

"As far as you are aware, I had a rather upsetting childhood and seeing that akuma attack triggered some distasteful memories. I had a very bad relationship with parents and they never really bothered to take me to the hospital which is why I have no medical records. In your opinion, there's no need for me to come back and no need for you to follow it up. You also believe that it may be a wise decision for me to stay in France."

"you also want to give Marinette sweets, give Marinette sweets." Marinette interrupted with a very bad imitation of a stereotypical hypnotist. I raised my eyebrow but couldn't help smiling a little.

I clicked my fingers again and the doctor came out of his trance, he blinked several times and started talking again as if nothing had happened.

"That must have been very difficult for you Miss Lachance-Bellamy. I'm going to discharge you must I suggest that you get lots of rest and try not to get involved in any akuma attacks, although considering this is Paris that may be rather difficult. I'm going to go and talk to Mr and Mrs Dupain Cheng about your situation and how whether it may be possible for you to stay longer in France."

"Thank you, Doctor, you've been very kind." I said gratefully to him, even though I didn't particularly trust him, he'd still done everything in his skills to help me.

"All part of the job, Miss Lachance-Bellamy. I must insist that you stay here for a few more hours so we can just test you blood pressure and everything to check that you're alright. If everything is all up to scratch, then you are free to leave. If something like this happens come back again, mental health is just as important as physical health and it may be that you need some professional help. It was nice meeting you Miss Lachance-Bellamy."

I just nodded in acknowledgment as the doctor shook my hand, shedding the kind persona he had used when asking me about my family and walked swiftly exited the room. Marinette and I waited silently for the door to close and the doctors' footsteps to disappear down the hallway. Once we were sure he was properly gone Marinette opened her purse and a streak of red flew at me.

"ARINSOE! I was so worried! You were so distressed and there was nothing I could do. And then you collapsed, and you wouldn't wake up!" The little kwami was one the verge of tears and I held her against my cheek in an attempt to comfort her. Marinette who was still sitting next to me clasped my hand as if to check I was still there, and then she asked;

"Honestly, Ari. What happened out there? You were fine when you gave me the information then the next thing I know there's this ear-splitting scream that won't stop and you're on the ground not moving."

"I'm not entirely sure what happened. All I know that I was observing the akuma as you fought it but then I noticed it had this streak of red light around it. When I looked closer it was in the shape of a snake, the snake was making the akuma more volatile. Then when it saw me, just as you were purifying the akuma it detached itself and came right at me."

"so, this snake was controlling the akuma, and then it attacked you? Do you think someone is working with Hawkmoth?"

"I think something worse is happening. This snake, it sounds exactly like Apophisa, the akuma who killed Black Cat and I. I died before I could purify her. What if…what if she's here?"

"That's impossible. It couldn't be. The reason why you and Black Cat are here is because Tikki and the black cat kwami decided you two deserved a second chance and so they stored your souls in the miraculous. How on earth would Apophisa be here?"

"I don't know. You're right though. There's no way for her to be here, I'm just jumping to conclusions. I don't want you and Chat Noir to end up the same way Black Cat and I did."

"We won't. Remember we have you behind us. But promise me you won't do something like this again."  
"I can't really promise something like that, but I will be more careful. I've faced worse than this Marinette, truly. I've faced akumas, assassinations and actual death. I'll recover."

"alright. But don't take what the doctor said lightly, maybe your past experiences affected you more than you originally thought."

I smiled and squeezed her hand in reassurance, but before I could say anything two gods appeared in the door, and it was a good thing that the particular medicine I was being pumped with was impairing my reactions or else I probably would've squealed and then collapsed again.


End file.
